El Legado de Kaguya
by LeanByakuya
Summary: Cinco años pasaron de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, que atemorizo al mundo entero. La victoria de la Alianza Shinobi trajo la paz y la armonia en las naciones. Pero ahora, parece que un nuevo enemigo amenaza acabar con ello. Y el enemigo no es otro que alguien oculto dentro de la misma Alianza. Una nueva guerra entre Aldeas se aproxima. ¿Aliados o enemigos?
1. Prólogo

**El Resultado de la ultima guerra.**

Cinco años pasaron de la feroz batalla que puso al mundo shinobi en un mar de caos, donde las cinco naciones tuvieron que formarse en alianza para enfrentar a dos de los peores enemigos de la historia. Uno de ellos era Madara Uchiha, nombre que siempre fue respetado entre las aldeas, y que actualmente atemoriza a cualquiera que lo escuche. El otro, Obito Uchiha, al que se lo conoce en las calles de las aldeas, como "el hombre que tocó el poder del dios de la destrucción". No hay ninja que evite el escalofrío de recordar aquella desesperante lucha. Es inevitable. Miles de victimas cayeron en las garras de la muerte, dejando a las aldeas en llantos. Llantos de familiares, amigos, compañeros, maestros, y de toda gente que llevaba en su corazón a todos aquellos que pusieron el alma en cada pelea. Cada tumba lleva el nombre de un héroe, porque pelearon codo con codo, sacrificando sus vidas, para construir el mundo actual.

El Plan Ojo de la Luna, que en aquel entonces era el objetivo de Akatsuki, no pudo darse a cabo porque con la ayuda de Hashirama, Naruto y Sasuke lograron destruir la Luna, para que al abrirse la flor del Dios Árbol, no tuviera donde reflejarse. Arruinados los planes del genjutsu definitivo, sólo quedaban los Uchihas por detener. La alianza logra sellar al edo-tensei de Madara bajo la técnica del sello definitivo, llevada a cabo por los 5 Kages. Además, Obito es derrotado por una táctica perfecta entre los Hokages, Naruto y Sasuke, que con energía natural, pusieron al joven Uchiha en jaque mate. Sin nadie en frente, el Dios Árbol era lo que quedaba.

Y ahi quedó. Como nadie controlaba su voluntad, este poco a poco tomo una actitud pacifica y conservadora. Ya no atacaba ni absorbía el chakra de los demás. La alianza podía darse por vencedora. La lucha había terminado. El Árbol quedó hasta hoy en día como el símbolo del triunfo del bien. Tan alto como la hazaña de la unión de las aldeas, su flor inalcanzable a la vista como por momentos fueron aquellos sueños de paz, pero tan real como resultaron serlos al final.

**Una nueva luna.**

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Los días brillaban, transmitían armonía y felicidad, pero las noches eran tan oscuras como la tristeza misma. En una de esas noches, en las afueras de Konoha, se encontraba el héroe al que toda la aldea reconocía y estimaba. Estaba él, acostado en el pasto, tranquilo, pero rodeado de un sentimiento nostálgico. Naruto mira al cielo y logra ver una estrella fugaz. A ella le pidió un deseo: quería volver a ver en el mismo cielo que al día brillaba sollozante, una nueva luna, para compartirle la nostalgia, la melancolía, y hasta lo mas lindos sueños que inspiran las estrellas en la noche.

El Kyubi estaba al tanto de este deseo. Le pidió a Naruto un favor: quería encontrarse con Killer Bee y el Hachibi. En otra de las noches oscuras, ambos se encuentran. Habían pasado tres meses desde la guerra. Desde esos días, ambos jinchuurikis mantenían contacto muy seguido.  
El hermano del Raikage, observa enseguida a Naruto y se da cuenta de su tristeza. Como no hablaba de eso, el Kyubi es quien abre su boca:

- Bee, Gyuki, tengo algo que contarles..- dijo el Kyubi.  
- Puedo sentir que algo perturba a ambos, no solo a Naruto.- expreso el Hachibi.  
- Sí, he recordado que tengo un deber que cumplir. Una vez me lo encomendó el viejo, para cuando sucediera esto. Sabes de que hablo..- comento el zorro.  
- Ese viejo fue su creador, hablan bien de el, pero yo soy mejor rapeador.. - bromeaba, Killer Bee, sin enterase de lo que sucedía.  
- ¡Bee!¡Esto es serio!- le exclamó el pulpo a su portador. -Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, Kurama. ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?.-  
- ¿De qué están hablando?- interrumpió Naruto, que solo había estado escuchando, sin hablar.  
- Tengo que contarte una leyenda, Naruto.- dijo el Kyubi con cierta intriga.  
- ¿Una leyenda? Será mejor que hables. Jeh!-.  
Así, comenzó a contar el zorro la leyenda..

_Cuando las noches eran teñidas de oscuridad, la gente se transformaba en seres con extrañas apariencias. La carencia de luz despertaba los profundos y oscuros sentimientos de las personas, transformándolos en bestias, comparables a demonios. Para ello, junto a la creación del mundo, se creó la luna. Ella refleja la luz del sol y se la transmite a los humanos. Así, se puede disfrutar de las noches, sin caer en la profunda oscuridad._

- Ajam! Entonces, me dices que ahora la gente se va a transformar en demonios, van a querer matar a los demás, a comerse entre si y.. ¡Kurama!¿Por qué me cuentas estas historias?- el héroe se notaba asustado por lo que le contó su compañero.  
- La noche no me va a ganar, con mi rap la voy a derrotar, yuuuh! - cantaba Bee, algo animado.  
- ¡Necio! Falta algo más: Rikudou Sennin estaba al tanto de esto. Por eso, le otorgó, a una de sus creaciones, la habilidad para convertirse en una nueva luna. En caso de que alguien quisiera destruirla, como tu y Sasuke la destruyeron(mira a Naruto como echándole la bronca), ese bijuu tendría la posibilidad de transformarse en otra, para que la humanidad no cayera en la oscuridad.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me quieres decir?¡Kurama, sigue hablando!- Naruto estaba muy intrigado.  
- Jeh! Lo que Kurama te quiere decir es que existe un método para crear otra luna. Es por eso a lo que ha venido.- habló el pulpo.  
- ¡De seguro es broma! ¿Cómo el viejo va a crear algo así que se transforme en una luna?. Madara lo hubiera sabido y lo habría utilizado en su plan.- el de konoha ya dudaba.  
- Solo los bijuus sabíamos de esto. Los únicos que quedamos somos Gyuki y yo.- le explicó su compañero.  
- Mmm, o sea que..- Naruto transforma su duda en preocupación- ¿quién de ustedes es el que puede lograr la transformación?-  
- Kurama. El será la nueva luna.- confesó el Hachibi, dejando shockeado a Naruto.  
- ¿Qué me están contando? ¡Kurama se va a transformar en una luna! Quiero saber que clase de broma es esta..- el héroe empezó a preocuparse mucho.  
- El viejo me dio esa habilidad, Naruto. Soy el único que puede hacerlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Primero debo realizar el ritual de la nueva luna. Funciona en dos etapas: inicio del ritual y transformación. Para el inicio, preciso que alguien sacrifique mas que su energía, para lograr empezar con mi transformación..- explicaba el Kyubi.

Naruto había quedado conmocionado por lo que contaban los bijuus. Kurama estaba decidido a transformarse en la nueva luna, para que la oscuridad no se apoderada de los humanos. El acto heroico dejo al de Konoha con una fuerte tristeza, ya que su compañero, con lo que tanto había pasado desde el día que su padre decidió sellarlo en su interior, estaba a punto de despedirse de él. Pero eso no es todo. Como explicaba el zorro, la transformación requería de alguien con mucha energía para poder realizarse.

- Naruto. ¡Kurama no es el único que va a despedirse!- confesó Gyuki.- Como se requiere un nivel de chakra elevado, estoy dispuesto a darle a él, hasta la última gota de mi energía. Kurama no puede gastar de su chakra porque lo necesitará para la transformación, luego de que dé inicio. Pero eso no es todo, el ritual tiene otro costo: deberá sacrificarse una vida como forma de pago. Y no cualquiera, sino la mía. Este poder único que el viejo le otorgó a Kurama, requiere de un cómplice, y ese único cómplice puedo ser yo.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- la sorpresa del rubio ya no tenía limites.- ¡Bee! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Vas a dejar que esto ocurra?.-  
- Así de duro es su camino, los bijus también tienen su destino, yeeah! - canto Bee.- Ya conozco la leyenda, mis ojos no tienen vendas.. la nueva luna tiene que nacer, sino la oscuridad va a caer.. yahooo! .

Ya nada quedaba por hacer para Naruto. Kurama estaba decidido, como lo estaban Bee y Gyuki. El ritual para transformar el Kyubi en la nueva luna estaba por iniciarse. Kurama utilizaría la energía del Hachibi, y una vez agotado, lo sacrificaría como forma de pago. Así, con su propia energía, llevaría a cabo la transformación. La tristeza rodeó el corazón de Naruto.

Al día siguiente, los jinchuurikis se encontraron cerca del Valle del Fin. Ese lugar se prestaba para la ocasión, porque como dice su nombre, algo estaba por llegar a su final. Kurama y Gyuki estaban a punto de despedirse para siempre. Era el final de una etapa. Los bijuus finalmente iban a salir de sus respectivos portadores para dar inicio al ritual. El interior de los dos ninjas se iba sentir vacío. Los recuerdos se pasaban como flashes por sus cabezas. Sus corazones latían fuerte, un poco por la tristeza, otro poco por nervios a lo que iba a pasar. Se acercaba el momento de la despedida. Los ojos de Naruto empezaban a humedecerse. Esto no lo dejó pasar el Kyubi..

- ¡Oye Naruto! Te he visto llorar muchas veces, pero nunca creí que llorarías por mi. Al principio la pasaste muy mal, por mi culpa. He hecho que fueras rechazado y odiado por muchos. Te he quitado la posibilidad de que seas alguien normal y corriente, y quizás, que tuvieras a tus padres contigo, como los tienen todos. Fui un mal compañero al principio..- contaba el zorro.  
- .. pero al final, pudimos entendernos. No te culpes. Quizás no tuvimos el mejor comienzo, es cierto. Pero todo eso fue lo que nos llevó a ser lo que somos ahora: compañeros de equipo, amigos. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, quien tiene a su compañero Kurama. Ya nadie nos odia. La aldea nos estima. Hicimos muchos amigos y logramos tener el cariño de todos. Fue difícil. Pero ahora..-empezaban a caer las lagrimas por el rostro del héroe.  
- .. ahora toca separarnos, porque así el destino lo quiso. Hay veces que podemos cambiar nuestros destinos, como a Neji se lo explicaste una vez. Y nosotros pudimos cambiar el nuestro. Demostramos que los humanos y los bijuus pueden llevarse bien, como lo hacían Bee y Gyuki. Pero hay cosas que no cambian, o que no dependen de nosotros. Pero no por eso, el final es triste. Si me voy a despedir, quiero que sea como debe ser: quiero ver esa mirada que siempre tuviste frente a la adversidad. Levanta la frente y muestra esa confianza de que todo va a estar bien. Nos separaremos como amigos y jamas nos olvidaremos de lo que fuimos.- terminó de confesar el Kyubi, mientras preparaba el inicio del ritual.  
- ¡Jeh! Kurama, amigo. A veces eres terco, pero tienes razón. No queda mas por hacer. Te transformaras en la nueva luna y allí te veré todas las noches. Recordare cada noche los lindos momentos que pasamos, junto a los de ero-sennin y Neji.- dijo Naruto llorando, pero algo contento porque al fin empezaba a aceptar lo que iba a suceder.  
- No esperaba menos de ti, Naruto.- fue lo último que dijo el zorro.

Así, se inicio al ritual mientras Bee y Naruto observaban lo que acontecía. El Hachibi había dado todo su chakra al Kyubi, y con una sonrisa, miraba a Bee mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. Kurama comenzaba a transformarse. Como un rayo de luz, el Kyubi partió al cielo, brillando cada vez más y más. Y antes de llegar a la atmósfera y ocupar el espacio de la anterior luna, se escucha en el viento, una voz alegre y familiar que decía: "¡Adiós, Naruto!"..

**La armonía de Konoha.**

Luego de 5 años, la aldea se recupero por completo desde la invasión de Pein. Todos los ninjas volvieron a sus actividades. Entrenaron duro y la formación continuo mejorando. Naruto, sin Kurama, entrenaba arduamente para volverse más fuerte. Era el héroe de Konoha, al que iban a acudir enseguida. Su compañera, Sakura, logró un gran nivel en el campo de la medicina, y ahora es la encargada del centro médico, junto a su asistente, Shizune. Al igual que Naruto y los demás, consiguió lograr su titulo de jounin. Atrás quedaban los recuerdos de los exámenes chunnin, que en su generación, terminaron con el ataque de Orochimaru.

Como resultado de la guerra, hubieron varias pérdidas en Konoha. En la tumba de los héroes, está grabado el nombre de uno de los ninjas jóvenes que dio su vida para proteger el futuro: Neji Hyuuga. Hinata, junto a sus compañeros, visitan muy seguido su tumba, recordándolo con gratitud. Lamentablemente, se le suma Yamato, que no logró sobrevivir a los experimentos de Kabuto con sus células, para crear zetsus. Además, dio su vida para proteger la información sobre Naruto y el Kyubi. Sus compañeros, como Kakashi, lo recuerdan como un gran ninja. Otra que no esta entre los vivos es Anko. Fue otra víctima de Kabuto. Kurenai, con su niño, le llevan flores y la recuerdan siempre, a la vez que visita a su difunto hombre. Y no hay que olvidarse de Shikaku e Inoichi: padres de excelentes ninjas, que tuvieron la trágica de irse de este mundo, pero con la frente en alto, por llevar la estrategia de la guerra y ser la voz transmisora de la alianza.

Eso trajo algunos cambios. Kurenai ya no pertenece a la linea de capitanes, por lo que toma su lugar Hinata. Luego de hacerse mamá, decidió dedicarse a su hijo, y recomendó en su lugar a la Hyuuga, que luego de la guerra su madurez la hizo tan fuerte como para llevar a cabo el desafió. Además, en lugar de Anko, la que lleva los exámenes chunnin en su segunda etapa, es Ten-Ten. La kunoichi acepto el reto y ahora se encarga de llevar adelante dicha etapa.

Además, los grupos tuvieron ligeras modificaciones. El team 10 sigue teniendo los mismos participantes: Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. El equipo de Guy, contara con Rock Lee, Kiba y Shino. Pasan a formar un solo grupo por las ausencias de Ten-ten, Hinata, Kurenai y Neji.

¿Y el team 7? Estará conformado por Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. No estará Sai, ya que decidió tomar el mando de las fuerzas Anbu de Danzou. Volverá a sus raíces, pero sin olvidar lo que vivió cuando formó parte del team 7.

Pero.. ¿y Sasuke? Jeh! El también esta en el team 7. Luego de la guerra, decidió volver a Konoha, explicarle a sus compañeros todo lo sucedido, y les pidió disculpas. Fueron aceptadas. El Uchiha decidió que vivir del pasado no era lo correcto, que si bien tenía un gran amor a su clan, la nueva familia que era Konoha era lo que lo hacía feliz. Ya no se sentía solo. Ya no había rencor. La aldea que le quitó a su hermano ahora es la que lo contiene. El clan Uchiha no iba a ser recordado por el odio, ese que Madara y Obito se encargaron de mostrar al mundo. Sasuke no quería eso. Quiere recuperar el prestigio de su clan, dejando el nombre bien en alto siguiendo el camino del bien.

Y por si fuera poco, tenemos otro retorno en la aldea. Luego de terminada la guerra, con la voluntad de los Hokages, deshizo el edo-tensei y les devolvió la paz en su otra vida. Si, Orochimaru. Está de nuevo en la aldea. Como pago del favor que le hizo sacándola de la muerte, Tsunade le otorgó un laboratorio completo, y le ayudo a reclutar toda la información que poseía en sus guaridas. Ya el Sannin había dejado de lado sus ambiciones malignas. Se dedicaba a experimentar y realizar avances en el campo de la medicina, y las técnicas prohibidas, pero no para uso personal, sino para evitar los riesgos que ellas traen. Toda esa información la brindaba para el bien de la aldea. Era el consejero directo, ademas, de la Hokage.

Si, Tsunade era la Hokage. Naruto todavía no estaba listo. Se preguntarán.. "¿y las demás aldeas?". Tiempo al tiempo. Faltan muchos detalles más. Pero, por ahora, ya puede comenzar la historia..


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL ENCARGO DE TSUNADE

Era un día normal en Konoha. El aire puro corría por las calles de la aldea. Hombres trabajando, mujeres haciendo las compras, niños corriendo de un lado a otro jugando a las atrapadas, con sonrisas en sus rostros, era el paisaje de ese día de primavera. En medio de esa tranquilidad, Sasuke se toma su día libre para ir de visita al laboratorio de Orochimaru. Allí, lo esperaba el Sannin que estaba deseoso de hacerle una propuesta.

- Llegas a tiempo, Sasuke.- dijo el Sannin.  
- ¿Querías verme? Espero sea algo importante y no me hagas perder el tiempo, Orochimaru.-  
- Quiero hablar sobre tu Sharingan. Como sabes, tu dojutsu puede evolucionar a un nivel más, tal como lo tenían Madara y Obito.- le comentó.  
- No quiero saber nada que involucre a esos tipos..- respondió Sasuke con una mirada de enojo.  
- Jeh! Sasuke, nunca sabremos cuando va a terminar la paz que gobierna al mundo shinobi. Es necesario que estés preparado para cuando llegue el momento. Debes despertar el Rinnegan y tener el poder necesario para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo.-  
- El Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno es más que necesario para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo. No volveremos a tener enemigos del nivel de Madara u Obito. Además, no creo que obtener el Rinnegan sea tan fácil..- expresó el Uchiha.  
- Exacto. De eso quería hablarte. Para obtener el Rinnegan es necesario que tengas células del primer Hokage, es decir, células Senju. Para eso te envié a llamar: tengo todo lo necesario para realizar el trasplante. Tú decides que hacer, Sasuke.-  
- No preciso el Rinnegan. Mi Sharingan es suficiente, está a su máximo nivel. Además, no quiero ensuciar mi cuerpo Uchiha con células de los que alguna vez fueron enemigos de mi clan. Sería una deshonra.- exclamó con mucha confianza en sus palabras.  
- No puedo obligarte, pero si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde buscarme.- dijo Orochimaru, algo decepcionado por la decisión de su discípulo.

Luego del encuentro con Orochimaru, Sasuke decide retornar a su hogar. Las palabras de su maestro no lo habían perturbado, él estaba seguro de lo que quería. Confiaba en su fuerza, en su sangre, y no iba a permitir que una ambición de poder rompiera su honor. Mientras miraba el símbolo de su clan en uno de los muros de su hogar, un ninja aparece frente a su ventana.

- Sasuke Uchiha. La Hokage me envía para darte un mensaje.- dijo el ninja.  
- Dímelo.-  
- Quiere que te presentes en su oficina de forma inmediata.-

Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade. Por el tono del mensaje, parecía algo urgente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba misiones importantes. Lo único que atentaba a la bella armonía que respiraban las aldeas, eran los delincuentes que buscaban poder pero no bélico, sino económico. Se enriquecían a costa de los aldeanos de clase baja, del esfuerzo de su trabajo. Formaban grandes bandas de ladrones luchadores, y peleaban por los territorios con otras bandas. Pero, para detener estos movimientos, no era necesario un ninja del nivel de Sasuke. Entonces, ¿para qué querría la Hokage al Uchiha?. Él llega y toca la puerta de su oficina.

- Adelante.- exclama Tsunade.  
- Me enviaste a llamar. Aquí estoy.-  
- Hola Sasuke. Tengo una misión importante para que la lleves a cabo, de forma inmediata.-  
- Cuéntame. ¿De qué se trata?.-  
- Una de las pequeñas aldeas afuera de...-

No terminó de explicar a Sasuke su trabajo, cuando llega el héroe de Konoha a interrumpir..

- Sasuke! Tsunade! Jeh! Parece que aquí hay algún asunto importante.- dijo Naruto.  
- Idiota. Siempre llegando cuando nadie lo llama.- dijo el Uchiha.  
- Naruto, déjame explicar a Sasuke su misión.- le pidió Tsunade al Uzumaki.  
- ¿Una misión? ¿Sasuke se va a una misión?- empezó a reírse el héroe, en forma de burla, creyendo que su compañero iba a una misión de rango muy bajo.  
- No cambias más, Naruto. Tu papel de tonto es indestructible.- dijo Sasuke, con cierto grado de molestia.- Pero tienes motivos para reírte, ya que las misiones, últimamente no son de alto nivel de exigencia. Aunque, supongo que si estoy aquí, es porque la misión..-  
- Así es. Como explicaba, una de las pequeñas aldeas en las afueras de Konoha fue atacada y destruida por completo por un grupo de ninjas. Esa aldea era proveedora de bienes de consumo de nuestra aldea. Es necesario que detectemos con qué enemigo nos enfrentamos. No sabremos si son ninjas de otras aldeas o delincuentes.- terminó de explicar la Hokage.  
- ¿Una aldea?  
- Sí, se trata de la Aldea del Trigo.  
- Parece que no requiere de mucho trabajo. Suena fácil.- se confió el Uchiha.  
- Por lo que me informaron los Anbu, uno de los ninjas utiliza técnicas desconocidas. Parece ser que tiene la habilidad de crear sellos, y usarlos como herramientas destructivas. ¡Ten cuidado, Sasuke! No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.-  
- Según Orochimaru, los especialistas en técnicas de sellados eran los del clan Uzumaki.- contaba Sasuke, llamando la atención de Naruto.  
- Es por eso que te envío allí. Quiero que averigües quiénes son los ninjas que atacaron la aldea, los motivos de por qué lo hicieron y de dónde provienen. Si son ninjas delincuentes de otras aldeas, debemos cooperar con ellas, atraparlos y entregárselos. Y si el enemigo es Uzumaki, deberíamos tener cuidado. No sabemos si se extinguieron del todo los de su clan.- completó Tsunade.

El Uchiha ya estaba preparado. Termino de escuchar la misión, pero su curiosidad no le permitió irse, hasta escuchar el motivo por el que Naruto estaba allí.

- Naruto, ¿a qué viniste? ¿No sera para ti la misión fácil? Jeh!- bromeó Sasuke.  
- ¡Sasukeeee! Jah! De seguro mi misión sera de rango S. Tendré que luchar con enemigos mucho más fuertes que tu. Estará llena de acción y diversión.- se veía animado a Naruto.  
- De eso vamos a hablar, Naruto. Quiero que vayas a visitar al Señor Feudal. Necesitamos confeccionar una reunión para tratar asuntos importantes de la aldea. Serás el escolta que lo acompañe hasta aquí.- le contó Tsunade.  
- ¡Eeeeeeeeehhhhh! ¿Por qué me toca a mi la misión más aburrida?.-  
- Eres el héroe de Konoha. Los nobles estarán encantados de tu visita. Además, si pretendes ser Hokage, debes empezar a caerles bien.- le comentó la Sannin riéndose.

Naruto estaba algo decepcionado por su misión. Como en sus inicios, siempre quería tener la misión con mas acción. Esta vez, se la llevaba Sasuke, quien se dio cuenta de la desilusión de su compañero.

- Naruto, no te decepciones. Después de todo, soy el más fuerte de la aldea.-  
- Siempre queriendo estar por encima. No me subestimes. Soy Naruto Uzumaki.-  
- No lo digo por presumir. Justamente porque eres el héroe, es que debo aceptar las misiones peligrosas. No debe pasarte nada ya que la aldea entraría en caos. Recuerda que ya no tienes el Kyubi. Tu nivel de poder ha disminuido.-  
- Aun sigo siendo muy fuerte. Pero es cierto que debo tomar más precauciones.- dijo Naruto, aceptando las palabras de su compañero con ciertos celos.  
- Que disfrutes tu misión. Después de todo, no es tan malo escoltar al Señor Feudal hacia la aldea. No todos tienen ese privilegio.-  
- Jeh! Ahora quieres sonar gentil. Disfruta de tu viaje. Nos volveremos a ver cuando regresemos.-

Y así, se despidieron Naruto y Sasuke. Ambos parten hacia sus misiones correspondientes. Veremos que camino le depara a cada uno.


	3. CAPITULO 2: LA EMBOSCADA A SASUKE

Luego de la despedida con Naruto, Sasuke comienza a aprontarse para la misión. Tsunade le había encargado que fuera a la Aldea del Trigo para atrapar a los enemigos que la habían atacado. El Uchiha estaba confiado en resolver el asunto de forma rápida. Creía que eran simplemente ninjas enviados por algún líder mafioso para apropiarse de ella. Era una buena inversión ya que era una aldea que se encargaba de la producción de bienes primarios, como los alimentos. Podían utilizar sus recursos para fabricar esos bienes y venderlo a las grandes naciones.

Rato después, Sasuke parte a su misión. Lo único que separaba a Konoha de esa aldea era un mediano bosque que se podía cruzar sin dificultades. Mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, el discípulo de Orochimaru pensaba seriamente en lo que le había dicho su maestro. Si bien estaba seguro de su poder y su nivel, temía que el Sannin tuviera razón y fuera necesario mejorar su dojutsu. Pero todas esas dudas se desvanecían enseguida cuando se acordaba de que era necesario el implante de células Senju. Era un hecho: Sasuke estaba en contra de esa idea. Sin nada más en que pensar, siente la presencia de alguien en el bosque, como que si lo estuvieran esperando más adelante en su camino. Y así ocurrió. Aparece frente a él, un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas: Iwagakure.

- Sasuke Uchiha. Vaya sorpresa.- dijo el ninja.  
- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hace aquí un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas?.- preguntó.  
- Mi nombre es Yuriko. No voy a darte más información.-  
- ¿Estás detrás del ataque a la aldea cercana a aquí? Responde.-  
- Dije que no iba a dar más información.-  
- Ya veo..-

El combate iba a iniciar. Sasuke activa rápidamente su Sharingan, preparándose para pelear. El ninja de la roca se lanza sobre el de Konoha para dar el primer golpe. No tuvo efecto porque el Uchiha logra esquivarlo y contraatacar: utiliza Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego. El ataque provocó una gran destrucción de árboles. El ambiente estaba despejado, ideal para continuar el versus sin ocultarse ni huir. Yuriko logró escapar del fuego de alguna forma. La lucha continuaba y el de la roca iba a volver a atacar. Pero ésta vez logró acertar su golpe, dándole una patada a Sasuke en su hombro. El último Uchiha no pudo detener el ataque, pero no recibió grandes daños, dado que la fuerza del rival no era un peligro. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo..

- Al fin te das cuenta, Sasuke. Mi velocidad es muy superior a la tuya.-

Así es. Sasuke se estaba enfrentando a un rival mucho más veloz que él. Recordó la batalla que tuvo con Rock Lee, previo a los exámenes chunnin. En aquella ocasión había ocurrido algo similar: por más que Sasuke podía leer los movimientos del rival con su Sharingan, no poseía la habilidad física necesaria para contrarrestar la velocidad. Ahora estaba en la misma situación. Incluso este rival era más veloz que el mismo Lee.

De todas maneras, no estaba dispuesto a mal gastar su energía en esta lucha. La misión de Sasuke era llegar a la Aldea del Trigo y esta lucha era un simple obstáculo. No sabía a que enemigos iba a enfrentarse luego de superar al actual. Era evidente que no era el único porque según la información de los Anbu, fue un grupo de ninjas los que la atacaron. Por eso, ideó una estrategia. Desenvainó su espada. Era previsible que su enemigo iba a acertar el golpe por su mayor velocidad. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Sasuke iba a resistir el ataque e iba a contraatacar rápidamente con su espada. Para ello, iba a utilizar un escudo de Raiton rodeando su cuerpo. Cuando Yuriko atacara, la electricidad dejaría inmóvil en el suelo al ninja para que pudiera ser ejecutado por el Uchiha.

El veloz ninja comenzó a moverse en círculos rápidamente rodeando a Sasuke. Éste lo seguía con su Sharingan, veía sus movimientos. Favorecía que el campo estuviera descubierto ya que los árboles cercanos habían sido quemados. Estaba esperando que su enemigo atacara. Tal como lo preveía, Yuriko lo ataca de forma directa y frontal. Iba a darle un golpe directo con su puño, en el rostro de él. Pero el escudo de Raiton se activó rápido y paralizó al ninja. Apenas alcanzó a tocar con dos de sus dedos la zona de su ojo izquierdo. La estrategia había sido un éxito. La victoria era del Uchiha.

Antes de ejecutar al de la roca, le pregunta nuevamente acerca del ataque a la aldea. Pero éste fiel a los suyos, no le da información. Sin más remedio, Sasuke utiliza el Sharingan y obtiene lo que deseaba. Definitivamente, Yuriko pertenecía al grupo de los ninjas atacantes. Sabía acerca de lo sucedido y dónde estaba el lugar donde se refugiaban. La guarida de ellos quedaba muy cerca del lugar. Continuó su camino hasta llegar allí.

Era un galpón enorme. Bastante alto por fuera. Sin preguntar, Sasuke entra. Por dentro, se notaba lo grande que era, tenía mucho espacio disponible. En uno de los rincones, había una gran montaña de bolsas de trigo. Seguramente, esa era la mercadería que lograron robar los ninjas. Esos bienes era lo que realmente buscaban, pero parece que no era solo eso. Sasuke siguió avanzando y descubriendo otras grandes cantidades de mercadería. Pero no era lo único que había allí: dentro de las sombras una voz comienza a sentirse.

- Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca pensé que vendrías hasta aquí. Un ninja de tu nivel ocupándose de esta misión no tiene sentido. ¿Acaso no hay mas ninjas en Konoha que te enviaron a ti?- dijo ese ninja que pareciera ser el líder de la banda.  
- Al fin das la cara. Estaba esperando que me atacaras, al igual que los otros tres que se están ocultando.- dijo Sasuke, que ya había notado la presencia de los demás.  
- Eres bueno, pero a veces pareces muy confiado. Me pregunto si estas al nivel de los ninjas de la roca.- dijo el jefe.  
- Te estas tardando demasiado en comprobarlo.- respondió.  
- ¡Yo me encargaré!.- dijo uno de los ninjas que permanecía oculto.

De la oscuridad, salió uno de los tres ninjas para atacar a Sasuke. Utilizó su técnica Doton: Puño de Roca para enterrarlo contra el piso. Cuando observa al suelo, se da cuenta de que había acertado el golpe. Pero ese cuerpo que estaba allí, comenzó a desvanecerse transformándose en figuras de cuervos. No había sido rápido en atacar: cayó en el genjutsu del Sharingan primero. Los cuervos se transforman en una gran cantidad de kunais y atacan rápidamente al ninja de la roca. Éste cae desvanecido. Sasuke había derrotado a uno. Quedaban tres.

- Jeh! Genjutsu. Definitivamente eres un digno Uchiha.- dijo el jefe.  
- ¡Solo presume de su poder!¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!- exclamó uno de los ninjas que preparaban un ataque en equipo.  
- ¡Vamoooos!-

Ambos ninjas salieron a la ofensiva. La estrategia de ellos era encerrar a Sasuke en la técnicaDoton: Prisión de Piedra. Encerrado en cuatros paredes de roca, iban a comprimirlas para aplastar su cuerpo y acabar con el. El primero de ellos comenzó a utilizar la técnica de la prisión. Las rocas salían del suelo y rodeaban al de Konoha. Pero eso no era todo: el otro ninja utiliza la técnicaDoton: Brazos de tierra para agarrar a Sasuke desde el piso y que no pudiera escapar. Con eso, lograron atraparlo. Las paredes de la prisión se comprimieron aplastando a su víctima. El objetivo estaba cumplido.

- ¡Jajaja! Hemos acabado con el Uchiha. Eso le pasa por confiarse.- dijo el jefe.  
- Jefe, si llevamos este cadáver al hombre que nos envió, seguramente obtendremos una gran recompensa. Debemos avisarle a...-

No terminó de decir sus palabras cuando Sasuke se aparece detrás de el y lo atraviesa con su espada.

- ¡Pudo escaparse!.- dijo el ninja que no fue atravesado.  
- ¿Qué pasa..? ¿Cómo..?.- fueron las últimas palabras del ninja que no entendía cómo pudo haberse escapado, si la estrategia había sido un éxito.  
- Deberían aplicar el cuento de su jefe: no hay que confiarse.- se burló Sasuke.  
- ¡Malditooooo!¡Te vas a arrepentir!.- gritó el otro.

Enfurecido por la muerte de su compañero, al haber fracasado en su táctica, agarra un trozo grande de roca del suelo y se lo lanza al Uchiha. Éste lo destruye fácilmente con Chirodi, y llega a donde estaba él para cortarlo con su espada. Ya se había liberado de tres ninjas. Quedaba solo el jefe.

- Pareces fuerte, pero te confías. No creas que soy de su nivel. Voy a hacerte sacar tu máximo poder, aunque sea una vez.- le dijo el jefe.  
- No será necesario.-  
- Vuelves a confiarte. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-  
- No me interesa lo que tengas que preguntar o decir.-  
- Supongo que tendrás curiosidad por saber por qué estoy aquí.- dijo el jefe, dejando intrigado al de Konoha.- Pues bien, mi objetivo eres tu Sasuke. Tuve fortuna en que vinieras por ti mismo en vez de salir a buscarte. -  
- ¿Por qué soy tu objetivo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- preguntó casi obligando a responder.  
- Dijiste que no te interesaba lo que tuviera que decir.-

Era evidente que el combate final de esta misión iba a dar inicio. Sin demorarse, el jefe saca de sus bolsillos una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de arcilla. Las tira todas a Sasuke y las hace detonar. Una gran parte del galpón es destruida. Los restos quedaron incendiados. La explosión provocada por esas bolitas pudieron haber destruido al Uchiha. Pero logró salvarse finalmente, con una pequeña demostración de su Mangekyou Sharingan, utilizando como escudo una parte de suSusanoo.

No había dudas: la explosión había sido ocasionada por Arcilla Explosiva. La técnica de Deidara estaba siendo utilizada por un ninja de la roca. Sasuke conocía muy bien esta técnica. En su batalla con el Akatsuki pudo detener las explosiones utilizando Raiton. Aquí tendría que utilizar la misma estrategia si quería sobrevivir.

- Arcilla explosiva. Deidara..- dijo Sasuke.  
- Estás en lo correcto. Esta arcilla era la misma que utilizaba Deidara para sus técnicas. Después de su muerte, en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas se hizo muy famoso. A tal punto de que fueron estudiadas sus técnicas para poder ser utilizadas por los ninjas más talentosos. Muy pocos lograron dominarla, pero aquí tienes a uno que pudo hacerlo.-  
- Me da igual. Terminarás igual que Deidara.-  
- Puede ser que estés en lo cierto.-

Dejó la conversación a un lado y lanzó mas bolas de arcilla a Sasuke. Éste sabía como detenerlas. Con su espada cubierta de Chirodi, comenzó a correr hacia el jefe para lograr darle el golpe final. Pero no se esperaba la gran sorpresa que le tenía preparada el líder de los atacantes.

Eso es. ¡Ven Sasuke! ¡Acércate a mi!. Probarás nuevamente la técnica final de Deidara. Te lo dije: el objetivo de esta misión eres tú. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para cumplir el objetivo de ese hombre. Sé que no morirás, pero pagaras un precio muy caro en esta batalla.

Era lo que pensaba el líder. Su objetivo no era robar la mercadería de la aldea ni apropiarse del territorio para generar beneficios económicos. Sólo era un señuelo para traer a Sasuke hacia allí. Para algo lo querían. Tan importante era la misión que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida.

El Uchiha se aprontó para dar el golpe final y cumplir la misión. El jefe mientras tanto, estaba preparado para la explosión final. Cuando comenzó a acercarse su rival, activo su técnica sin dudarlo y generó una gran explosión. El ninja de Konoha no pudo llegar a clavar su espada conRaiton en el cuerpo del líder, para evitar la detonación. Se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver frente de él la misma técnica que una vez casi le quita la vida. Era una réplica de lo sucedido con Deidara. Sasuke pudo defenderse y sobrevivir activando su Susanoo al máximo. Sólo así podría hacerlo porque de lo contrario podría perder su vida. Para su bien, la pelea parecía haber finalizado. Los ninjas de la aldea de la roca habían sido asesinados.

Pero iba a pasar algo más. Al momento de activar el máximo poder del Sharingan, Sasuke siente que de repente su ojo izquierdo comienza arder, terminando con una ligera explosión en esa zona. Su ojo izquierdo fue destruido. El costo de activar su defensa le estaba pasando factura y no parecía del todo claro el motivo.

Pues, cuando Yukio logra tocar con los dedos el rostro del Uchiha, le dejó un sello explosivo utilizando una de sus técnicas. Tsunade había advertido sobre esto a Sasuke, de que había un ninja entre el grupo que poseía extrañas técnicas de sellos, que se presumía que podía ser un Uzumaki. Sin enterarse de esto, continuó con su misión. Los que debían lograr completar la suya eran los de la roca restantes: debían activar el sello que Yukio había dejado en el ojo del ninja de Konoha. Para ello, el debía usar el Sharingan a su máximo nivel para que el chakra concentrado en su ojo activara el sello y provocara su destrucción. Fue lo que pudo provocar el jefe con su técnica final.

Terminó la batalla. Sasuke perdió la conciencia y cayó al piso son su ojo destruido. Había completado el encargo de Tsunade pero a un alto precio. Por su parte, los ninjas de Iwagakure, cumplieron su objetivo: destruir el ojo del Uchiha. Pero aun no se sabe por quién fueron enviados. Ese nombre al que nombran ellos, no se sabe quién es ni sus planes. ¿Por qué su objetivo era Sasuke? Konoha tenía tarea por realizar. Un nuevo enemigo había dado su primer golpe.


	4. CAPITULO 3: MALAS NOTICIAS

El cielo se tornó nuboso. Las nubes comenzaron a cerrarse y oscurecieron aquella hermosa tarde de primavera en la que Sasuke partió a su misión. No tardó en caer la lluvia, mojando el cuerpo desvanecido del Uchiha que logró derrotar a los ninjas de Iwagakure. Pareciera que el clima conspiraba con todo lo que estaba por venir.

En el suelo mojado se habían formado algunos charcos que sonaban al ser pisados por los Anbu que llegaron a donde estaba Sasuke. Lo único que pudieron observar era un gran cráter ocasionado por la explosión. Del líder que usó la última técnica de Deidara, no habían rastros. Tampoco quedó nada de los demás ninjas. Uno de los Anbu levantó el cuerpo del joven y partieron rumbo a Konoha. El camino de vuelta atravesaba el bosque en el que se había librado la batalla con Yuriko. No obstante eso, encontraron el cadáver de ese ninja rodeado de una gran mancha roja oscura. La herida que Sasuke le había ocasionado con su espada hizo que perdiera mucha sangre. Otro de los Anbu puso el cuerpo de Yuriko sobre su espalda y lo cargó hasta la aldea.

En la oficina de Tsunade, no tardaron en llegar las noticias. Inmediatamente de haber llegado, uno de los Anbu se dirigió a donde se encontraba la Hokage, que estaba ansiosa por saber los resultados de la misión.

- Hokage, hemos vuelto.  
- Quiero los detalles de la misión.  
- Si. Encontramos el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suelo muy cerca de la Aldea del Trigo. No tiene heridas graves, sólo dañado su ojo izquierdo. Uno de nuestros Anbu lo llevó al hospital.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Pudieron averiguarlo?.  
- En la zona encontramos un gran hueco en la tierra ocasionado por una posible explosión. No encontramos rastros de los enemigo en ese terreno, pero si de uno de ellos que parece haber sido derrotado por Sasuke en el bosque que queda de camino.  
- Mmm. Llévenle ese cuerpo a Orochimaru..  
- Ok.  
- ¿Llevaba alguna bandana?.  
- El ninja es de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.  
- ¿Un ninja de Iwagakure? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?.  
- No contamos con esa información de momento.  
- Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. Ya hablaré luego con Sasuke cuando esté recuperado.

Con la información que tenía, la Hokage comenzaba a elaborar sus teorías respecto a lo sucedido. Su consejero directo era su compañero Sannin pero este tendría trabajo por hacer en el laboratorio analizando al cuerpo del ninja encontrado. Sin dudarlo, mandó a llamar a Shikamaru, el ninja reconocido en Konoha por su inteligencia y su excelente labor como el mejor estratega. Buscaba llegar a una posible interpretación de los hechos.

- Aquí llegue, Tsunade.  
- Shikamaru, lee este informe. Es acerca de la última misión de Sasuke.  
- (Shikamaru lee lo que la Hokage le ordenó). Mmmm. Podríamos decir que eran simples ninjas que se dedicaban a la delincuencia, y que su objetivo principal era apoderarse de un territorio que posee tierras productivas. Con esos recursos, podrían producir bienes primarios, venderlos y generar buenos beneficios. Pero..  
- En un principio, parece que esa fuera su meta real.  
- No creo que sean tan tontos de destruir la aldea completa. Bastaba con acabar con la gente de allí e instalar a los suyos. Tiene que haber otro motivo.  
- Lo entiendes bastante rápido, Shikamaru.  
- La aldea era la principal proveedora de alimentos de Konoha. Destruirla por completa, llamaría la atención de nuestra aldea. Ese fue su plan desde el inicio. Los ninjas atacantes pertenecían a Iwagakure y no parecían mandarse por sí solos. Alguien les había ordenado eso. La Aldea Oculta de la Rocas es quien puede estar detrás de todo esto.  
- Pero, ¿para qué querrían llamar la atención?.  
- No vinieron a atacar directamente a Konoha. Sólo era un grupo de 5. No tenían la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, buscaron un punto cercano a aquí..  
- Uno de sus ninjas utilizaba técnicas con sellos extrañas. En un principio, presumía que era un Uzumaki. Por eso fue elegido Sasuke para esta misión.  
- Una habilidad extraña es justo lo que precisan como cebo para atraer a un ninja muy fuerte. En ese momento, estaban Naruto y Sasuke en la aldea. Los demás se encontraban en misiones. Incluso Kakashi, estaba ocupado.  
- Era el momento ideal para utilizar el cebo.  
- Precisamente. Querían que Sasuke fuera a ese lugar. Ya lo voy entendiendo..  
- Dime lo que has concluido, Shikamaru.  
- Parece ser que el rival al que nos enfrentamos está buscando debilitar nuestro poder bélico, de forma sutil. Su estrategia no es atacar nuestra aldea directamente. Eso podría llamar la atención de las demás naciones y generar un conflicto mayor. Por eso, busca situaciones casuales para eliminar a nuestros ninjas mas fuertes. Es una forma de debilitarnos sin hacer mucho ruido.  
- Así que su objetivo son nuestros ninjas más fuertes. Un enemigo muy astuto. Los de Iwagakure nos debe tener bien estudiados. Pero, ¿cómo es que se han enterado de que en nuestra aldea solo quedaban Sasuke y Naruto ese día? Posiblemente, el enemigo también este enterado de la misión de Naruto de escoltar al señor Feudal. Debo tomar medidas.  
- Posiblemente, en nuestra aldea haya un espía. Pero sea como sea, el enemigo ya empezó a moverse. Disminuir nuestro poder puede ser lo que necesiten para atacarnos. Tenemos que estar preparados. No sabemos si sera un pequeño conflicto, o quizás una nueva guerra..

La conversación con Shikamaru dejo a Tsunade en estado de alerta. Era consciente de que algo peligroso estaba por venir. El primer objetivo fue Sasuke. Pero no sera el único. Quedaba una cosa por saber: ¿el Tsuchikage estaba al tanto de la situación? Si es así, ¿por qué atacaría a una nación con la que años atrás logro traer la paz al mundo? No tenía motivos claros para realizar un acto de traición. Las guerras habían cesado y la paz gobernaba el mundo ninja. Lo que si se sabía, es que Iwagakure comenzaba a ser sospechosa y que habría que tenerla bajo la lupa.

- Shikamaru, antes de que te vayas, voy a pedirte un favor.  
- A sus órdenes.  
- Ordena al Aviario de Konoha que envíen palomas mensajeras a las demás aldeas. Principalmente, quiero convocar una reunión con el Tsuchikage para exigir explicaciones. Que sea de inmediato.  
- Sí, Tsunade. En camino.

* * *

En el hospital, se notaba mucho movimiento. Las enfermeras parecían alteradas.

- ¡Una camilla, rápido! ¡Llamen a la ninja médico Sakura!  
- ¿Qué pasa? Aquí estoy.  
- ¡Es Sasuke! ¡Hay que atenderlo rápido!  
- ¡Sasuke! Tiene el ojo herido, parece que perdió mucha sangre. Esta mojado y agotado. ¡Preparen una sala! Voy a operarlo.  
- Ok, como diga.

Sakura no pudo disimular su estado de preocupación por Sasuke. Venía en malas condiciones. Estaba inconsciente y había perdido su ojo. Antes de que se le infectara, era necesario intervenirlo. Rápidamente, la discípula de Tsunade llevó a su compañero a la sala de operación y comenzó su intervención. A las pocas horas, ordena a una de sus asistentes a que lo lleve a una habitación para que descanse. La operación había sido exitosa y no habían heridas graves. Era cuestión de horas para que el Uchiha estuviera recuperado.

- Sakura, ¿salió todo bien?  
- Si, Shizune. Fue un éxito. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que Sasuke despierte.  
- ¿Cómo está su ojo?  
- No tiene heridas graves. Su salud es estable. Pero su ojo..  
- Entiendo. Estaré para lo que me necesites. No dudes en llamarme.  
- Gracias, Shizune.

A pesar de la evidente preocupación de la kunoichi, no podía detenerse demasiado en su compañero ya que era la encargada del Hospital. Tenía mucha actividad en su nuevo cargo. Sus sentimientos debían esperar un poco más.

* * *

Naruto había partido hacia el Palacio del Señor Noble. Luego de la despedida con Sasuke, recorrió un largo camino hacia allí. Pudo observar el hermoso paisaje que le dibujaba uno de los ríos cercanos. Se conocía entre los shinobis una sencilla historia que decía que "al final del rió, encontramos el lugar donde duermen nuestros máximos líderes". Hacía referencia al lugar donde vivían los nobles.

El héroe de Konoha aun seguía desilusionado. Le hubiera gustado llevar a cabo la misión de Sasuke. Aún no sabía lo que había sucedido en esa misión y las complicaciones que tuvo su amigo. Pero su misión tampoco era color de rosas. Al llegar al lugar se encuentra con una gran sorpresa. No había nadie en las inmediaciones del palacio. La gente parecía que había sido esfumada por arte de magia. La ciudad que estaba muy cerca de allí tampoco daba señales de vida.

La preocupación empezó a apoderarse de Naruto. Era muy extraño que no hubiera gente donde se encontraba el Señor Feudal. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin miedo, abre las puertas del gran palacio y entra. Dentro de él, tampoco había gente. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Las luces estaban apagadas. El ambiente que rodeaba aquel hall de entrada cargaba un aire tenso y misterioso. De repente, se escuchan ligeros pasos de alguien que se acercaba a Naruto. Pero se detiene.

- ¿Quién eres?  
- Vaya, vaya. Si es Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de Konoha que derrotó a Pein y a Obito Uchiha en la batalla final de la Cuarta Guerra.  
- Repito la pregunta: ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué no hay nadie aqui?  
- ¿Quieres saberlo?

Las luces se encienden y descubren una montaña de cadáveres amontonados en la escalera del hall. Otros tantos cadáveres estaban desparramados por el resto del lugar. Allí se había dado una masacre. La sangre estaba por todas partes. Frente de Naruto estaba la persona con la que había hablado. Finalmente, se revela su identidad: era un shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, Kumogakure.

- Bienvenido a tu muerte, Uzumaki.

Una nueva batalla se está por liberar. ¿Cuál será el resultado de este combate? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con la gente del palacio? Muchas interrogantes por revelar..


	5. CAPITULO 4: NARUTO EN PROBLEMAS

Una nueva batalla estaba a punto de desatarse en el Palacio del Señor Feudal. El olor a sangre recorría el aire de aquel frió hall. El color rojo teñía las paredes ensuciando los dibujados de gran arte que adornaban la sala. La escalera no se lograba detectar del todo porque una montaña de cuerpos de nobles y empleados la tapaba. La luz de un nuevo combate se había encendido.

- Bienvenido a tu muerte, Uzumaki.  
- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? Responde!.  
- Y si lo hice.. ¿qué me pasará?  
- Vas a pagar las consecuencias.  
- No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?  
- Eres un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes. El Raikage no pudo haberte enviado ha realizar esta masacre. ¿Quién eres?.  
- Bueno, soy Raishi. Fui prisionero en Kumogakure durante varios años. El Raikage no quería saber nada sobre mí, después de que mate a una gran cantidad de alumnos de la academia. Uno de sus colaboradores, Darui, logro detenerme y encerrarme.  
- Si eras prisionero, ¿cómo es que te dejaron libre y estás aquí?  
- "Me dejaron libre" suena a caridad. ¡Jajaja! No me dejaron libre. Él me liberó.  
- ¿Quién te liberó?  
- ¿Esperas que te responda eso? Ingenuo.  
- Haré que hables..

La lucha iba a comenzar. El primer ataque iba a ser de Naruto. Utilizó sus Clones de sombra para golpear con un Oodama Rasengan a su rival. No generó demasiados problemas a Reishi que con un simple parpadeo de Raiton se liberó de los clones. Al fin descubierto Naruto, utiliza la técnicaRaiton: Centenas de Agujas provocando una lluvia de pequeñitos rayos de electricidad. Sin mayores dificultades, Naruto esquiva el ataque, pero rápidamente el ninja del rayo va a por el de Konoha y le da con Raiton: Puño Eléctrico. Era un clon de sombra.

- Clones de sombra. ¿Eso es todo? Veo que sin el Kyubi no puedes hacer nada.

Atrás quedaban las fieras batallas junto a Kurama. Ésta era la oportunidad de Naruto de comprobar el resultado del arduo entrenamiento que había tenido durante este tiempo. Debía demostrar que era el legítimo héroe de Konoha y que a pesar de perder su bijuu, seguía estando en las ligas de poderes más altas. Por el momento, solo se dedicaba a visualizar las técnicas del rival. Su elemento era el rayo. Naruto podía dominar el Futon que era eficaz contra la técnica de su rival. Pero, no era momento de mostrar su mejor carta.

La batalla continuaba con el ninja de Konoha preparando su próximo ataque. Nuevamente saco dos clones de sombra. Esta vez, ambos cargaron un Rasengan. Abriéndose cada uno por los laterales, tomaron una postura ofensiva y atacaron al ninja del rayo. Este utilizó nuevamente la técnica de las agujas apuntando con ambas manos a los clones que se le acercaban. Hecho esto, Reishi quedaba totalmente desprotegido para un ataque frontal. Esa oportunidad es la que aprovecha Naruto para golpear a su rival. Pero, un escudo de Raiton se activa y repele su ataque.

- Jah! Estoy decepcionado, Naruto. ¿Realmente éste es todo tu nivel?  
- Hablas más que yo. Parece que tienes mucha confianza en ti.  
- Si no empiezas a mostrar tus cartas, podrás acabar muerto.  
- Hace muchos años conocí a un ninja como tú. Había asesinado a muchos ninjas que fueron sus compañeros. Su masacre había generado mucho desorden en su aldea. Pero al final de todo, termino siendo una persona con buenas intenciones.  
- No sé de quién hablas, ni me interesa. Más te vale que no creas que soy como él.

El ninja de Kumogakure había despertado los recuerdos de Zabuza. Aquel ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla ocasionó el asesinato masivo de sus compañeros, en el año que se iban a graduar en la academia. Con el tiempo, logró recomponerse de aquello y reconocer que los ninjas no eran sólo herramientas de combate sino que también habían lazos que los unía y los fortalecían. Pareciera que Reishi no había sufrido lo mismo y quizás no había tomado el mismo camino que el ninja de la Niebla.

Sin más que hablar, Reishi comienza a ponerse serio. Saca dos kunai de su bolsillo y se prepara para atacar. Naruto nuevamente utiliza los clones de sombra para pelear. El ninja de la nube manda un kunai directo a uno de los clones haciéndolo desaparecer. Lo mismo con el otro kunai. Al quedar sólo el original, utiliza una nueva técnica para atacar al héroe: Raiton: Lanza de trueno. Era una masa de electricidad con forma de espada que lograba alargarse como el usuario quisiera. Con ella, Reishi atacaba velozmente al de Konoha. El alto rango que alcanzaba la técnica no le exigía moverse. Pero eso tenía una debilidad: la técnica generaba puntos ciegos o aberturas que el rival podría aprovechar para atacar, dado que no cubría un radio 360 grados.

Esa debilidad la aprovechó Naruto para contraatacar. Mientras Reishi intentaba golpear al héroe, éste le lanza un shuriken que no llega a dar en su destino. El ataque de Naruto falló por mucho, algo que al ninja del rayo ni le importó. Pero, no resultaba ser un simple shuriken sino un Clon de sombra de shuriken. El clon de Naruto estaba detrás de Reishi: la estrategia era buscar un punto ciego y atacarlo. Así, el clon ataca con un Rasengan a su rival, después de haberse generado la abertura. Justo cuando creía que había acertado, se activa nuevamente un escudo de Raitondejando inútil la estrategia del ex-jinchuuriki.

Si bien no tuvo éxito, Reishi no estaba dispuesto a ser atacado nuevamente por Naruto. No iba a correr esos riesgos por confiarse. Por otro lado, el héroe había descubierto algo importante: el escudo de rayo tiene un mecanismo de activación automática. No importa cuántas veces ataque y si el usuario esta distraído, se va a activar al mínimo contacto físico posible. Entonces, para lograr derrotarlo, Naruto debía elaborar una nueva estrategia.

- Dime la verdad. ¿Derrotaste a Obito Uchiha con clones? ¿Destruiste la luna con un Rasengan? ¿Defendiste Konoha con un shuriken? Veo que no me estás tomando enserio.  
- Jeh! Sigues confiando mucho en ti. Pero parece que se acaba tu hora de hablar.  
- ¡Uooooh! ¡Al fin vas a ponerte serio!  
- Soy Naruto Uzumaki..

El héroe de Konoha utiliza los clones de sombras masivos. Esta vez iba a ser el último ataque. Los clones se lanzan hacia Reishi para intentar golpearlo. Pero, para sorpresa de Naruto, saca su técnica final: Raiton: Dragón del trueno azul. El dragón creado con electricidad comenzó a recorrer la sala del hall destruyendo todo a su paso. No había quedado un solo clon. Ya no había tiempo que esperar. Era a todo o nada. Naruto debía jugar su mejor carta. Aquí es cuando el duro entrenamiento comienza a surtir efecto. El ninja de Konoha utiliza una nueva técnica. Crea una gran cantidad de clones y los envía nuevamente al ataque. Reishi nuevamente contraataca con su dragón de rayos, pero esta vez el resultado es otro: el dragón se disipa al impactar en los clones. Mientras el ninja del rayo no encontraba explicación, dos clones de Naruto atacan a su rival, activan y a su vez disipan el escudo de Raiton, dando paso para que el original golpee con un poderoso Rasengan el abdomen del ninja del rayo. Reishi voló muy lejos y se dio contra una pared, pero aun estaba consciente.

- ..¡el ninja número uno en dar sorpresas! Jeh!  
- ¿Cómo es posible..? ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Mis clones no eran simples clones. Entrené durante este tiempo para perfeccionar nuevas técnicas con el Futon. Una de ellas son mis Clones de Viento. Logré confundir mis clones normales con estos para contrarrestar tu técnica de rayo.  
- Ya veo..  
- El resto es mas de lo mismo: utilice dos clones para desactivar tu escudo y generar un momento para impactar el Rasengan.  
- No precisaste de todo tu poder para derrotarme. Después de todo, eres el héroe de Konoha.  
- Por el momento, voy a dejarte con vida. Te llevarçe a la aldea y allí decidirán que hacer contigo. No creo que vayan a perdonar esto que hiciste.  
- Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero..

No quiso seguir escuchando a Naruto ni tampoco le gustaba la idea de ser prisionero de Konoha. Activó una explosión de rayos y se quitó su propia vida. Sin tiempo para nada, el héroe de Konoha no tuvo chances de obtener algo de información. Solo sabía que el había asesinado a toda esa gente. Había sido el responsable de la masacre que consumió la vida de muchas personas. Pero no sabía por qué estaba allí, ni quién había sido el que lo envió. Ni tampoco tenía idea del verdadero objetivo de atacar al Palacio del Señor Feudal.

Con todas éstas dudas e impactado de lo que fue testigo en aquel palacio, retorna a Konoha con un ligero sentimiento de culpa y frustración. Culpa por no haber llegado antes, quizás podría haber evitado el grave atentado. Frustración por no poder completar su misión y llevar a Tsunade las tristes noticias de lo sucedido.

Primero los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas. Ahora un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes. Los enemigos de Konoha ya se están moviendo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que comience una nueva gran batalla..


	6. CAPITULO 5: KONOHA COMIENZA A MOVERSE

Pasó un día desde la partida de Naruto y Sasuke a sus misiones. Uno de ellos volvió después de cumplir su misión pero pagando un precio muy caro. El otro no pudo terminarla y estaba retornando a la aldea. Los enemigos ya estaban empezando a moverse. La Hokage estaba al tanto de ésto y por eso decidió enviar un comunicado a las demás aldeas. La oficina de ella no tenía tanta actividad desde sus comienzos como líder de la aldea. Como si fuera un suspiro de calma, Orochimaru llega y toca la puerta.

- Tsunade. Tengo noticias.  
- Orochimaru, me alegra verte.  
- Estoy al tanto de lo sucedido. Con respecto al cuerpo que enviaste que analizara, no es más que un ninja común y corriente. Comparando con las células de Karin, no hay ninguna similitud así que podemos descartar la idea de que fuera un Uzumaki.  
- No me conforma que no sea Uzumaki. Hubiera preferido que así lo fuera..  
- Ya veo. Te sientes algo culpable por enviar a Sasuke a esa misión y que haya perdido su ojo. Quizás si fuera otro el ninja enviado habría muerto. La habilidad del ninja de la roca era bastante peculiar. Parecía ser un simple sello explosivo pero no dejaba rastros de chakra en el cuerpo, evitando que fuera detectado. Creo que fue lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke.  
- Estaba todo planeado por el enemigo. Muy astuto el que está detrás de todo esto.  
- No hay que desesperarse, Tsunade. Eres la Hokage, una de las tres Sannin y nieta de Hashirama Senju. El enemigo es quien debería tenerte miedo.  
- Jeh! Has cambiado mucho Orochimaru. Realmente agradezco que estés en la aldea.  
- No tienes que agradecerme. Me gusta estar cerca de Sasuke.  
- Con respecto a Sasuke, me informó Shizune que la operación fue un éxito y que se recuperara muy pronto. Pero su ojo no pudo ser recuperado.  
- Es evidente que el potencial de Sasuke se va a ver disminuido. No podrá utilizar su Mangekyou Sharingan en su máximo esplendor. Precisa ambos ojos para activar el Susanoo.  
- Sasuke es un excelente ninja. De seguro que podrá convivir con eso..  
- Sigues preocupada. Pero hay una solución. Si tuviéramos otro ojo sharingan, podría implantarlo en Sasuke para que pueda utilizar su dojutsu al máximo nuevamente.  
- ¿Cómo podemos conseguir un sharingan?  
- Obito Uchiha tenía una colección de esos ojos. Debemos buscar en su antigua guarida. Pasaron cinco años de aquella guerra, esperemos que esté en buenas condiciones aquel lugar.  
- ¿Conoces el lugar?  
- Es el mismo lugar donde encontraron a Yamato. Él estaba siendo utilizado para extraerle sus células e incorporarlas al Árbol de genes de Hashirama con la que producían Zetsus. Allí debe estar el laboratorio con todos los ojos que fue recolectando.  
- Sin dudas, tienes un gran conocimiento sobre los demás.  
- Es una pena que el Rinnegan de Madara que usaba Obito se hayan deteriorado. Podríamos haberlos implantado en Naruto, tal como lo llevaba Nagato.  
- ¿Has pensado en algo así?  
- He pensado en todo. Incluso en mejorar el nivel de Sasuke. Se nos aproxima una guerra. Debemos prepararnos, Tsunade.

La charla de los Sannin fue interrumpida por un ninja que avisaba a la Hokage que Naruto estaba de vuelta en Konoha. Sin tiempo que perder, le exigió que trajera al héroe hasta la oficina. De esta manera, el hijo del cuarto iba a dar las malas noticias.

- Tsunade. Orochimaru, también estás aquí.  
- Naruto, veo que llegas bien. Pero, ¿dónde está el Señor Feudal? ¿Has retornado sólo?  
- Lo siento, abuela.  
- ¿Qué pasé en tu misión?  
- Llegue al Palacio y no había gente en las inmediaciones. Estaba despoblado.  
- Quizás haya habido algún problema que hizo que el Señor Feudal tuviera que mudarse..  
- No. Cuando entré al palacio.. ¡Tss! Cuando entré al palacio la gente estaba muerta, sus cadáveres estaban amontonados. Alguien los había matado a todos.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Atacaron el Palacio del Señor Feudal?!  
- Un ninja de Kirigakure fue quien lo hizo.  
- ¡Tsss! Así que también la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes se pone en nuestra contra.  
- ¿Alguien más quiere atacarnos? ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Ninjas de Iwagakure también atacaron a Sasuke ayer..  
- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Cómo le fue en su misión?  
- Puedes ir a visitarlo al hospital. Está bien y recuperándose. Quizás sea agrade con tu visita.  
- Ok. Voy enseguida.

Orochimaru, que había estado atento a toda la conversación, le hace una pregunta a Naruto antes de que se retire.

- Naruto, quiero preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas.  
- ¿Qué pasa Orochimaru?  
- ¿Tienes alguna información sobre el ninja? ¿Dijo su nombre?  
- Si, se llamaba Reishi.  
- Ya veo.  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
- Mmm, no. Pero voy a investigar sobre él. Puedes irte.

El Sannin escucho el nombre y se mostró algo inquieto. Sin dudas lo conocía o por lo menos había escuchado hablar de él.

* * *

En el hospital, Sasuke se recuperaba plenamente. Ya estaba despierto. Aquella tarde de lluvia había quedado atrás. Ahora el día estaba soleado y la luz entraba en su habitación rociando a las flores que alguien le había llevado y dejado sobre una mesa. Naruto llega al centro médico y entra a la habitación. El Uchiha tenía su ojo vendado y una mirada perdida. A su lado, Sakura estaba acompañándolo aprovechando su rato libre en el trabajo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! Me alegra verlos.  
- Si llegó el idiota.  
- Siempre queriéndote hacer el importante. Jeh!  
- Hola, Naruto - saludó Sakura al héroe recién llegado de la misión con una sonrisa.  
- Hola, Sakura. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke?  
- Un pequeño desliz en mi misión.- interrumpió el Uchiha sin dar lugar a malas interpretaciones.  
- ¿Un pequeño desliz?- preguntó Naruto dejando en un silencio repentino a sus compañeros.  
- Sasuke perdió su ojo izquierdo en la misión.- comentó la kunoichi.  
- ¿Qué? Pero si no tienes tu ojo, Sasuke..  
- Asi es.

Naruto comprendió enseguida lo que estaba pasando. Su compañero había perdido más que el ojo: no podría explotar el Mangekyou Sharingan al máximo. Eso reducía su poder y lo hacia un objetivo algo más vulnerable. Era lo mismo que había sentido cuando su compañero Kurama decidió marcharse. También entendía la preocupación de Sakura: conocía sus sentimientos y sabía que desde el lugar de ella nada podía hacer. Ahora era la máxima figura del centro de recuperación de Konoha, no iba a poder acompañar a sus amigos en las misiones. Ésto la alejaba de Sasuke pero a su vez sus sentimientos eran más fuertes.

* * *

En la mañana del día siguiente, palomas mensajeras comienzan a llegar a Konoha con las respuestas de las demás aldeas. Los encargados de mensajería llevaron los mensajes a Tsunade. Las malas noticias continuaban.

- Hokage, traemos malas noticias.  
- ¿Qué sucede? Te escucho.  
- De las cuatro palomas mensajeras que enviamos sólo volvieron dos. Sólo tenemos la respuesta de la Mizukage y del Kazekage. No tenemos respuesta de las otras.  
- Como lo sospechaba. ¡El Raikage y el Tsuchikage quieren romper relaciones diplomáticas!  
- En cuanto a las demás, si bien la Kirigakure no está al tanto de lo sucedido, tampoco están en problemas. Mientras que el mensaje de Sunagakure..  
- ¡Habla! ¿Qué dice el mensaje?  
- Es este:

_En las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena están reunidas grandes tropas esperando para atacar. ¡Estamos a punto de recibir una invasión! Entre los rivales hay ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas, acompañados por un gran número de Samurais del Pais del Hierro. ¡Necesitamos ayuda de Konoha para ganar esta batalla!_

- ¡¿Qué?! Iwagakure atacará a Sunagakure. Y los Samurais también están metidos en esto. Tsuchikage, Raikage, y ahora.. ¿Mifune?

Las sorpresas y las malas noticias seguían llegando. Era momento de empezar a actuar porque la guerra podía llegar a Konoha en cualquier momento. Para ello, en esa misma mañana convoca una reunión con los ninjas de la aldea para informar de la situación y dar las primeras órdenes.

- ¡ATENCIÓN! Estamos en una situación inestable entre las aldeas. Actualmente está por empezar una guerra entre Sunagakure e Iwagakure. Debemos proveer ayuda bélica a nuestro aliado principal. Enviaremos a nuestros mejores ninjas para colaborar. Además, otro grupo irá a comenzar negociaciones con la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Quiero que le expliquen cómo es la situación actual de las aldeas y lo sucedido en las últimas misiones. Por último, prepararemos la defensa de la aldea. ¡Quiero que los que queden en Konoha se preparen para la batalla! ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras en enemigo aprovecha para atacar! Este es el informe de actividades:

**Misión - Provisión de guerra.**  
Team 7: Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.  
Objetivo: El grupo ninja más fuerte de Konoha debe viajar a la aldea de la Arena para acompañar en la batalla al Kazekage y su ejército de forma inmediata.

**Misión - Negociaciones con Kirigakure.**  
Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.  
Objetivo: En nombre de la Hokage deberán informar de los acontecimientos recientes a la Mitzukage. Además, deberán negociar una reunión con nuestra aldea para acordar los términos de actuación: queremos saber si serán aliados, neutrales o enemigos.

**Misión - La defensa de Konoha.**  
Líder: Kakashi.  
Objetivo: Se preparara la defensa de Konoha, organizando el patrullaje fuera de la aldea como dentro. Se formara un grupo de reconocimiento para reclutar información. Y en caso de batalla, el ejército de emboscada deberá ser quien vaya al frente para dar el primer golpe. Deberán informar a la Hokage de todos los movimientos.

Tsunade había sido clara. Ya estaban las misiones para ejecutarse. Los equipos iban a partir a cumplir sus objetivos. No había tiempo que perder: la Aldea Oculta de la Arena tenía que ser defendida y la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla informada sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Pero había algo más:

- Tsunade, voy a estar fuera de la aldea.  
- ¿A dónde vas Orochimaru?  
- Tengo trabajo por hacer. Voy a buscar la guarida de Obito. Tengo que encontrar un ojo reemplazante para Sasuke.  
- Entiendo. ¿Irás sólo?

**Misión - La guarida de Obito.**  
Miembros: Orochimaru, Karin y Juugo.  
Objetivo: hallar la guarida de Obito y conseguir un sharingan de reemplazo para Sasuke.

Konoha comienza a moverse. La batalla ya comenzó. ¿Es el comienzo del fin de la paz?


	7. CAPITULO 6: LOS PREPARATIVOS

Las órdenes de Tsunade habían sido claras. Se notaba en el aire que algo estaba por venir. La gente de la aldea comenzaba a preocuparse porque veía que los ninjas se estaban moviendo como si algo no estuviera bien. Aun así, no se sabía si el enemigo finalmente iba a llegar a atacar. Kakashi lideraba la organización de la defensa y estaba comenzando los preparativos.

- Kakashi, tienes experiencia así que no hace falta darte instrucciones.  
- Si, Tsunade.  
- Comienza con los preparativos. Estaré al tanto de toda la información que llegue por parte de la División de Inteligencia.  
- Ok.

El ninja del sharingan desapareció rápidamente y fue a realizar sus tareas. Mientras tanto, el antiguo miembro del team siete llega a la oficina de la Hokage. Sai había sido llamado para tratar sobre un tema especial.

- Ahora eres el nuevo encargado de Anbu. Con los últimos acontecimientos, es necesario que la organización de la cual estás a cargo actué sin cometer errores.  
- Estamos para servir a Konoha. ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?  
- Sai, quiero que armes un grupo de investigación y vayas a obtener pistas y pruebas acerca de lo ocurrido en el Palacio del Señor Feudal.  
- Entiendo.  
- Ésta misión es de alta prioridad. ¡Quiero saber quién está detrás del ataque a los feudales! ¡Quién cometió semejante crimen y pudo burlar la seguridad del Palacio! Si bien conocimos al actor directo, hay alguien más por detrás. Debemos saber si es realmente Kumogakure quién ordenó éste cobarde ultraje.  
- Ok. Me haré cargo personalmente del asunto. Enseguida junto a los mejores Anbu y empiezo con la búsqueda.  
- Si tienes las pistas necesarias para dar con el culpable, ¡tienes mi orden para matarlo!.

**Mision - Persecución.**  
Miembros: Sai más un grupo de 7 Anbus.  
Objetivo: Buscar pistas del posible culpable de la masacre del Palacio del Señor Feudal. Si se logra dar con su paradero, la orden directa es asesinarlo.

* * *

En las puertas de Konoha iban llegando los ninjas que estaban a punto de partir. Los primeros en aparecer fueron los del team diez. Se los notaba muy tranquilos, aunque Shikamaru estaba enterado de todo y sabáa que esto iba por mal camino. Las negociaciones con la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla eran vitales, por lo tanto, era importante tener éxito en su misión. Ino y Chouji notaban que algo andaba mal en su compañero, pero se lo tomaban como algo típico de su pereza.

- ¡Woooo! Tendremos una misión después de tanto tiempo.  
- Ino, siempre estás tan animada. Lo único que deseo es llegar de una vez a Kirigakure para poder comer de sus deliciosos pescados y probar su ramen. ¡Nyaaaam!  
- Siempre piensas en comida, Chouji.  
- ¡Jejeje! Si vamos a pelear, por lo menos quiero tener la panza llena.  
- ¡Yeeee! No hay remedio contigo. Shikamaru, ¿por qué estás tan callado?  
- ¿Mh? No, por nada. Solo que tendremos que cruzar el mar para llegar a la otra aldea y viajar en barco no me entusiasma. Jeh!

Las conversaciones entre los miembros del team diez no habían cambiado mucho. Ino siempre intentando animar a sus compañeros, Shikamaru con su típica pereza y Chouji pensando en que comerá después de su misión. Además de ellos, a la entrada de Konoha llegan los del team siete.

- ¡Hoooooola!¡Me alegra verlos a todos!.- saludó Naruto bastante animado, como si no se acordara que iba a la guerra directa en contra la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.  
- Jeh! Llegó Naruto.- dijo Shikamaru que parecía animarse.  
- ¡Sasukeeeeeee!- gritó entusiasmada Ino al ver al Uchiha que lucía algo inquieto.  
- Hola Ino.- contesto fríamente diciendo pocas palabras.  
- Siempre igual, Sasuke. ¡Hola Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru!- saludó Sakura.  
- ¡Sakura! Tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?  
- Es una misión de alto rango. Tsunade me dejó acompañar a Naruto y Sasuke.  
- ¿Y quién está en el hospital a cargo?  
- Queda Shizune. Después de todo, ella lo hacía mejor que yo antes que se retirara de su cargo.  
- Vaya. Pues, aquí estamos. Ambos grupos.. por hacer misiones como en las viejas épocas. ¡Aaay, que nostalgia! Todas las cosas que pasamos juntos..- decía Ino.  
- ¡Oye Naruto! Voy a probar el ramen de Kirigakure.- comentó Chouji.  
- ¡Wooooooh!¡Eso es injusto! ¿Por qué a mí no me tocan esas misiones?  
- ¡Narutooooh! Querías hacer la misión de Sasuke porque tenía acción.. vamos a una misión con mucha acción y peligrosos enemigos y dices eso..- exclamaba Sakura retando al héroe como lo hacía cada vez que decía algo tonto.  
- ¡Yieeee! ¡Es una segunda Tsunade! ¡Tenía razón ero-sennin!.- quedó asustado por el carácter de su compañera.

El momento de diversión es interrumpido por Orochimaru que llega junto a Karin y Juugo.

- Sasuke, ¿cómo está tu ojo?  
- Recuperado, pero..  
- Tranquilo. Ya te buscaré una solución.  
- ¿A dónde vas Orochimaru?  
- Tengo una pequeña misión.  
- ¡Sasukeeeeeee!.- gritó Karin entusiasmada en ver a su deseado compañero.  
- Hola Karin.  
- ¡Me lo como! ¡Me lo como! ¡Me lo como!- pensaba Karin.  
- ¡Karin!- dijo Ino con voz algo molesta por su llegada.  
- ¡Pero mira, si son las dos chicas que compiten por mi Sasuke! ¡Jajaja!.  
- Mira Chouji.. Sasuke está en aprietos. ¡Jijiji! Todas sus chicas se juntaron.. - le susurraba Naruto a su compañero mientras ellas tres se miraban con miradas de recelos.  
- Hola, Sasuke. ¿Cómo has estado?.- habló finalmente Juugo después de escuchar a los demás.  
- Bien, Juugo. Con ganas de acción.  
- Cuídate y no cometas locuras.  
- Jeh! Tú eres el que no debe hace locuras.

Aquella reunión parecía alegrar el ambiente. Se los notaba mas entusiasmados que al inicio. Pero faltaba alguien más. Antes de que las puertas de Konoha fueran cerradas para comenzar con la defensa, aparece un grupo de Anbus.

- ¡Pero si es Sai! ¡Holaaa!.- saluda Naruto a su ex compañero.  
- ¡Hola Sakura!  
- ¡Eh!¡Eeeh!.- el héroe había sido ignorado por Sai.  
- ¡Jejej! ¡Hola Sai! Tiempo sin verte..- saludó Sakura.  
- ¿Le expresaste tu ferviente amor a Sasuke o aún sigues indecisa?  
- ¡Eh!¡Eeeh!.- quedó tímida por las palabras de Sai.  
- Es broma. Hola, Naruto. Gusto en verlos. No tengo tiempo que perder. Mi misión es de alta prioridad.  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
- A terminar lo que no pudiste, Naruto.  
- ¡Eh!¡Eeeh! Esta vez no es broma.. ¡Maldito Sai!

Y así, Sai se retira entre bromas junto a sus Fuerzas Especiales Anbu. Los demás se despiden y parten todos a sus misiones. Aquí era cuando los caminos se separaban para llevar a cabo los encargos de la Hokage.

* * *

Las puertas de Konoha se cerraron. Kakashi ya había completado los preparativos. Los grupos de ninjas estaban agrupados según las órdenes especificas para cada uno. El patrullaje dentro de la ciudad estaba liderado por Kiba, que junto a Akamaru y un grupo de ninjas vigilaban que nada alterara la aldea. Mientras, el patrullaje por fuera estaba liderado por Shino, junto a un grupo de Aburames que con sus insectos podian obtener información de forma más rápida que cualquiera, dada la distancia que podían recorrer su pequeños bichos.

Además, estaban los ninjas sensores a cargo de Hinata que junto a miembros de su clan, utilizaban el Byakugan para observar cualquier anomalía de chakra. Y no solo eso: tenían la orden de entrar en combate si era necesario. El clan Hyuuga era especialista en taijutsu y tenían formidables técnicas, como el Juken. Por otra parte, se repartían en varios grupos otros tantos ninjas que esperaban la orden para entrar en acción. La División de Inteligencia estaba a cargo de Ibiki. Eran encargadas de procesar toda la información que iban recibiendo de los hechos recientes. Con ella, informaban a Tsunade rápidamente para que tome las decisiones de guerra. No estaba Shikamaru, pero Kakashi era su principal colaborador para elaborar las estrategias y transmitir las órdenes. Por último, Shizune dirigía el Hospital de Konoha. Organizaba la infraestructura para atender a los posibles heridos que cayeran.

Antes de volver al edificio de la Hokage, Kakashi es interferido por su eterno rival.

- ¡Kakashi!  
- Hola, Guy. No puedo detenerme. Voy a donde está Tsunade.  
- ¡No!¡Estás huyendo de mi! Siempre lo haces.. mi enemigo ya no me estima..- decía Guy desanimado porque Kakashi debía irse.  
- Tu también tienes trabajo por hacer..  
- Te has puesto duro, Kakashi. ¡Antes de que te vayas, debemos saber quién es el mejor! Vamos empatados en 256 para cada uno. Por eso..  
- No, Guy. Déjalo para otro momento.  
- ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? ¿Sí? ¡Vamos, no te resistas!  
- Sigues..  
- ¿Si? - preguntaba Guy casi rogándole que jugara a su juego.  
- Ok.- responde Kakashi para evitar de una vez por todas el momento de su rival.

Luego de ganar el juego, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco se dirigió al lugar de la Hokage para esperar cualquier tipo de ataque. La Aldea Oculta de la Arena ya estaba por comenzar a pelear. Los ninjas más importantes de Konoha iban a ayudar en la batalla. Además, Anbus, el Sannin y sus ayudantes, y el team diez, también habían salido de Konoha. La fuerza bélica estaba parcialmente disminuida. No había que descuidarse porque el enemigo podría aprovecharlo. Pero.. ¿atacará a Konoha?


	8. CAPITULO 7: LA BATALLA DEL KAZEKAGE

Radiaba el sol en el cielo. Vientos de guerra recorrian las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Esto es porque estaba a punto de empezar la ofensiva de los ninjas de Iwagakure junto a los Samurai del País del Hierro. Acercándose a paso lento por el desierto, aquel que atravesaron Deidara y Sasori en el secuestro de Gaara, venían sus tropas. Alrededor de cinco mil hombres defendían su aldea junto al Kazekage que estaba liderando el frente de batalla.

- ¡Kazekage! El enemigo viene en camino. ¡No han enviado a ninguno de los suyos para negociar!  
- No vienen a negociar. Podían haberlo hecho sin traer a su ejército.  
- Tiene razón. O sea, que la guerra es..  
- Haremos un solo intento. Envía a un diplomático para averiguar sus intenciones. Si buscan algo en especial me lo harán saber. Si no, quiero una declaración de guerra expresa. No quiero derramar la sangre de los ninjas de una aldea aliada sin un motivo.  
- Ok, como ordene Kazekage.

El Kazekage no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. No entendía los motivos de por qué estaban a punto de iniciar un combate. Pero de algo si estaba seguro: sus enemigos no venían a negociar, sino a atacar. Con poco entusiasmo, envió a uno de sus hombres a buscar una explicación del ejército rival. No tenía muchas expectativas por la respuesta. No había lugar para negociaciones porque entendía que podían haberse llevado a cabo de otra forma.

Pasados unos minutos, a los lejos se dejaba ver que venía el diplomático enviado. Caminaba a paso lento y parecía que traía un mensaje. Sin darle tiempo a acercarse demasiado, tres ninjas de la arena van a buscarlo. Para sorpresa de ellos, el diplomático explota y se llevan un gran daño que les provoca sus muertes. Era una trampa. Alguien de los rivales había asesinado al diplomático y enviado a uno de los suyos con su aspecto, bajo la Técnica de Transformación. Además, llevaba un explosivo en su interior que iba a ser activado automáticamente al mínimo contacto físico. Su intención era dañar al Kazekage cuando le entregara el mensaje. Pero no tuvo éxito. Logró llevarse la vida de tres ninjas pero Gaara aun estaba intacto. Este acto desleal y cobarde despertó su furia.

- ¡El enemigo ya ha dado su primera señal! ¡La declaración de guerra fue enviada! ¡Prepárense para la batalla! ¡Tenemos que defender nuestra aldea y nuestro orgullo!

Esas fueron las palabras del líder de la aldea. Como bien predecía, no iban a negociar. Por eso ordenó a su ejército prepararse para el ataque. Su fuerza bélica estaba dividida en cuatro partes. En los grandes escalones que componían la muralla que rodeaba a Sunagakure estaban los ninjas especializados en técnicas de Futon, que combinaban con lanzas y kunais para lograr un ataque a distancia más efectivo. En el frente de batalla, habían tres ejércitos claramente diferenciados. El primero de ellos estaba a cargo de Temari, hermana de Gaara. Lideraba un ejército combinado de ninjas con distintos tipos de técnicas. Estaba ubicado en la zona izquierda del batallón. En la zona derecha, estaba otro de los ejércitos combinados. Quien los lideraba era Kankuro, el otro hermano del Kazekage. Al igual que el otro, estaba compuesto por ninjas de estilo de pelea variado. Finalmente, en la zona central se encontraba el ejercito principal con Gaara al frente. Si bien contaba con ninjas especializados en varias técnicas, su principal fuerte era el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran quienes iban a romper filas cuando la batalla diera inicio. El Kazekage se encargaba de dar soporte a esta unidad desde la distancia. Como la arena era el elemento principal que rodeaba el territorio, podía utilizar la que fuera necesaria para atacar en cualquier punto específico.

En el ejército de enfrente, no había información al respecto. Se podían distinguir los Samurais porque llevaban su uniforme típico y espadas en su mano. Eran capaces de moldear su chakra y trasladarlo a sus armas para tener un mejor daño y corte. A ellos los acompañaban los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas. Rabian miles de ellos con sus bandanas brillando y reflejando la luz del intenso sol que adornaba las primeras horas de la tarde de aquel día. Aun no se notaba la presencia del Tsuchikage ni tampoco de Mifune, ambos líderes de sus tropas. Era cuestión de tiempo que aparecieran.

Sin más tiempo que esperar, la batalla iniciaba. Usuarios del Futon utilizaron técnicas de viento para levantar la arena del desierto. La idea era crear una cortina que redujera la visibilidad del enemigo. Pero eso no era problema para los Samurai: sus mascaras los protegían de la arena, cuidando su respiración y evitando la total perdida de visibilidad. Estaban hechas a propósito para el momento. Así que comenzaron a moverse para atacar. Gaara dio la orden a los de la muralla para que iniciaran el ataque a distancia. Desde el cielo, caían incontables armas rodeadas de chakra de viento sobre el ejército contrario que avanzaba rápidamente. La estrategia de la cortina y la lluvia de kunais y lanzas parecía perfecta. Se podía distinguir como algunos enemigos iban cayendo. Los ninjas especialistas en cuerpo a cuerpo esperaban la orden de ataque. Cuando los Samurai lograran superar la cortina, era el momento de ellos para atacar. También aguardaban los ejércitos de Temari y Kankuro.

Pasado un rato, la cortina comenzaba a disiparse y había cesado la ofensiva de la muralla. Los samurais no habían podido lograr pasarla. El primer movimiento parecía haber dado sus frutos. Sin embargo, falló. Detrás de los samurais, había un gran número de ninjas de Iwagakure ordenados en filas, que utilizaron escudos de piedra para proteger a los suyos. La dureza de ellos evitaron el daño de las armas lanzadas. Lo único que había logrado aquella ofensiva era detener el avance enemigo. Además, esto les jugo a favor a ellos: la visibilidad volvía a ser normal ya que el aire estaba despejado. Era hora de que los samurais siguieran avanzando. El ejército de Gaara comienza a moverse yendo al frente a combatir, acompañado en sus laterales por los ejércitos de sus dos hermanos. El Kazakage formaba tridentes de arena en grandes cantidades y las lanzaba al enemigo. Eran muy eficaces ya que destruían las armaduras de los samurais. Los ninjas de la roca venían detrás de todos los del País del Hierro. Escalonaban a los especialistas en ataque físico directo.

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo había comenzado. Sin embargo, las sorpresas continuaban. Cuando los de la arena lograban derrotar a un samurai, estos volaban en pedazos ocasionando grandes daños. Los explosivos parecían ser el arma principal de los enemigos. Gaara se da cuenta inmediatamente de esto y ordena que comience la retirada de sus tropas. Cientos de ninjas morían con las explosiones. Otros terminaban atravesados por las espadas de los de Mifune. Seguían avanzando a gran velocidad. Ya estaban por llegar a la muralla de la aldea. Pero, el líder máximo de la defensa utiliza la técnica de Arena Movediza ocasionando un gran remolino en la zona del conflicto cuerpo a cuerpo. Los samurai comienzan a ser arrastrados hacia allí, sin poder hacer nada. Mientras, los de la arena retornaban como podían a sus lugares.

De esta forma, el Kazekage logró detener a los samurais. Ya no avanzaban más. Si lo hacían, la arena movediza se los tragaría. Ante esto, los de Iwagakure contraatacaron a distancia. Los especialistas en Doton crearon un gran número de rocas y las lanzaron a los de la arena. Era el mismo estilo de ofensiva que la de las armas, pero a diferencia que estas rocas eran grandes y pesadas, muy difíciles de detener. Todos los ninjas de la aldea intentaban destruirlas antes de que llegaran a impactar. Mientras tanto, Gaara frenaba a una gran cantidad de ellas creando Escudos de Arena. Pero eran demasiadas. Algunas de ellas impactaban en la muralla y en los ejércitos terrestres. Las bajas comenzaban a aumentar para los de la arena. No obstante, para evitar que esta ventaja del enemigo siguiera teniendo buen resultado, el Kazakage levanta una gran cantidad de arena del desierto creando una ola gigante.

La Ola de Arena era capaz de acabar con el enemigo por completo. Era tan grande que tapaba el cielo. Aquellas bandanas que brillaban habían quedado opacas. La sombra cubría a todo el ejército enemigo como si la oscuridad hubiera envuelto su destino. El Kazekage no dudo y finalmente atacó. Era el final de la batalla. No iban a poder sobrevivir a semejante técnica. El asombro no permitía a los ninjas de Sunagakure poder disfrutar la aparente victoria. Es que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: su protector máximo estaba ganando la guerra sin grandes problemas.

- ¡Eso es Kazekage! ¡Eres increíble!  
- ¡Viva la Aldea Oculta de la Arena!  
- ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Bien hecho Kazekage!  
- ¡Eres el más fuerte que he visto! ¡El mejor Kazekage de todos!

Pero..

- ¡Esperen un momento! ¡No puede ser..!  
- ¿Cómo..? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!  
- ¡El enemigo..! ¡El enemigo ha frenado el ataque!

Así es. El asombro fue aun el doble. El ataque de Gaara había sido detenido: una gran muralla deDoton fue construida en aquel lugar. Era muy alta y estaba hecha en tres capas. Fue así que el enemigo pudo frenar la ola. Los usuarios de Doton habían gastado mucho de su chakra. Construir aquello no era para cualquier ninja. Miles de ellos levantaron las esperanzas de su victoria. La batalla no terminaba, recién empezaba.

- ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares! ¡Hay que reagruparse! ¡Esto recién empieza!  
- Temari, seguimos sus órdenes.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡No pierdan la concentración! ¡Los enemigos van a volver a atacar!  
- Ok, Kankuro.

- ¡Agrúpense! ¡No pierdan el espíritu en ningún momento! ¡Preparemos la siguiente ofensiva!  
- A sus órdenes, Kazekage.

Los de la arena estaban ordenando sus ejércitos. Gaara había gastado una gran cantidad de su energía, pero no había recibido ningún daño. Los ninjas médicos tenían poco trabajo: sólo debían atender a los que sobrevivieron a la ofensiva a distancia, aquella con las grandes rocas. Los que habían ido al frente cuerpo a cuerpo, no pudieron sobrevivir porque los samurai explotaban y les quitaban sus vidas. Otros fueron tragados por la misma arena movediza de su líder que no habían podido evitar. Así estaba la Aldea Oculta de la Arena: muchas bajas, pocos heridos, y su Kazekage empezando a agotar su energía.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la muralla ocurría lo mismo. Los ninjas médicos recuperaban a los que habían podido sobrevivir. Aquellos que habían levantado la enrome muralla se habían hecho a un lado por agotar su chakra. Debían esperar a recuperar energías. En cuanto a las bajas, grandes cantidades de samurais cayeron en el primer round. Quedaban pocos, algunos cientos y cientos. Los que más abundaban eran ninjas de Iwagakure que no habían sufrido grandes daños porque siempre se mantuvieron en la retaguardia.

El segundo round iba a comenzar. La arena del desierto estaba amontonada contra aquella gran muralla, a tal punto que parecía una montaña. Eso era lo que separaba a ambos ejércitos. Pero, los de Iwagakure estaban preparados para esto: por encima del enorme muro, comienzan a aparecer pequeñas figuras voladoras. Al principio parecían pocas, pero se fueron sumando cada vez más y más. Se venía un ataque aéreo por parte de los enemigos.

- ¡Kazekage! ¡Los enemigos empiezan a aparecer por encima de la muralla! ¡Parecen que vienen volando de alguna forma!  
- ¡Ataquen a los enemigos voladores con todas las técnicas! ¡No deben llegar a la aldea! Mientras tanto, juntare de nuevo la arena para crear otra ola.

La táctica era simple: todos los ninjas debían atacar a los rivales voladores. Eso iba a dar tiempo para que el Kazekage ordene de nuevo la arena y cree una segunda ola. Es que la arena estaba toda acumulada contra la muralla y para intentar romperla debía sacar la utilizada en la primera vez. Nuevamente, los ejércitos comienzan a pelear. Los enemigos voladores empezaban a llegar en gran número. Mientras los de Sunagakure lanzaban sus ataques, ellos esquivaban como podían y sacaban de sus bolsillos un gran número de Pájaros de Arcilla Explosiva. El cielo comenzó a llenarse de esos pájaros que bajaban muy velozmente y explotaban en todas partes. Otra vez, el número de bajas de los defensores aumentaba. Si bien pudieron detener a algunos, otros parecían acostumbrados a volar. Llevaban el mismo pájaro volador que utilizaba Deidara. Como bien había dicho el jefe de la emboscada a Sasuke, los de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas habían comenzado a practicar con la Arcilla Explosiva, después de que el Akatsuki se hiciera famoso allí por sus técnicas. También había dicho que eran pocos los que habían podido dominarla, pero quizás no estaba del todo informado. En este momento, era un gran número el que atacaba con ella.

Los problemas continuaban para Gaara. No solo tenía que acomodar la arena, sino que también veía como caían sus ninjas. El ataque lo tomo por sorpresa. Por eso, cambio la estrategia: los usuarios de Futon de la muralla debían crear fuertes vientos a la altura en que volaban los enemigos, para que no tuvieran comodidad al volar y cayeran al suelo. Mientras eso, el Kazekage protegía a sus ninjas de los explosivos creando Escudos de Arena por todos lados. La táctica tuvo éxito: los voladores ya no podían moverse bien dado que los fuertes vientos los zarandeaban. No acertaban con sus ataques y otros perdían el control de su pájaro y caían. Así, Gaara paso rápidamente de la defensa al ataque y logro aniquilarlos uno por uno, con ayuda de los demás ejércitos. Con el Funeral del Desierto, remató al último de ellos, acabando así el segundo round.

La gran batalla del Kazekage lo estaba dejando sin chakra. Tenía mucho trabajo en la lucha. Se estaba enfrentando a un ejército rival mucho más fuerte y que contaba con una buena variedad de ofensivas. Además, una muralla lo separaba de los atacantes. Eso los dejaba en una posición sumamente defensiva. Debían esperar que el enemigo atacara y detenerlo. No podían tomar la iniciativa aún porque no había forma de atravesar la semejante técnica de Doton que utilizaron para detener la Ola de Arena. La situación era totalmente desfavorable: las bajas de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena era muchísimas más que las de su rival. Si bien ellos tenían más ninjas desde el inicio, el resultado parcial de la batalla les daba aún más ventajas. Y por si fuera poco, Mifune y el Tsuchikage aun no habían aparecido en el frente. Durísimo panorama para enfrentar.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, una luz de esperanza llega desde Konoha. El team siete llegó al campo de batalla. El rostro de tranquilidad del Kazekage lo decía todo. Era hora de levantarse y volver a pelear. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban prontos para entrar en acción.


	9. CAPITULO 8: PROVISIONES DE GUERRA

Desierto, radiante sol, ninjas defendiendo a su aldea y una gran muralla que guardaba al enemigo, dibujaban el paisaje de aquella tarde de lucha. Los ninjas de Sunagakure tenían en sus rostros miradas de esperanzas. Si bien habían perdido muchos hombres en el inicio del combate, el Kazekage aun estaba de pie y seguía luchando. Y eso no es todo: al frente de batalla llegaron tres shinobis enviados por Konoha. Ellos eran nada más y nada menos los héroes que enfrentaron a Obito y Madara Uchiha en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Las provisiones de guerra: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban listos para luchar.

Detrás de la muralla, parecía no haber movimiento. Los ataques habían cesado luego de que la ofensiva aérea no diera resultado. La tranquilidad y el silencio se apoderaron del desierto. Todo era calma. Ambos ejércitos aguardaban pacientemente la jugada del contrario. El que aun no había perdido la calma era Gaara que permanecía intacto en su frente. Para su seguridad, frente a él llegan Sakura y Sasuke.

- Sasuke, Sakura. Llegan a tiempo.  
- ¡Gaara! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la ninja médico.  
- Si, no he sufrido grandes daños. Solo estoy un poco agotado.  
- Recuperaré tu chakra.  
- No te preocupes, Sakura. Aun puedo pelear.  
- ¿Cuál es la situación? - preguntó Sasuke.  
- Hemos sufrido muchas bajas. Si bien hemos derrotado a un gran número de enemigos, la ventaja numérica de ellos continúa. Y por si fuera poco..  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa muralla?  
- Es una defensa que utilizaron los de Iwagakure. Detrás, esta todo su ejército. No podemos atacarlos si no destruimos primero esa enorme pared.  
- ¿Alguna idea?  
- Por el momento no. Sabemos que está formada a base de Doton. Si pudiera reunir toda mi arena, quizás..  
- No. Yo me encargare.  
- ¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke?  
- Dijiste Doton, ¿verdad?  
- Así es. ¿Algún plan?  
- Jeh! Siéntate y observa..

El Uchiha parecía tener una idea en mente. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y mira el cielo.

- Para esta técnica, necesito la ayuda de los usuarios de Futon.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Gaara.  
- Ordena a tus hombres que creen una gran ráfaga de viento en el cielo.  
- Supongo que tienes una estrategia..

Así, todos los usuarios del Futon lanzaron sus técnicas como pretendía el joven del sharingan. En aquel desierto, el cielo estaba cubierto de viento que se movía rápidamente. Pequeños choques de ráfaga comenzaban a generar electricidad. Sasuke apunta al cielo y utiliza una gran técnica:Katon: Gran Dragón de Fuego. Inmediatamente, el fuego se propaga velozmente aprovechando el viento creando una gran ola de color naranja.

- Los usuarios de Suiton..  
- No tenemos demasiados.  
- Que agoten su energía al máximo. Es importante.

Apenas cientos de ninjas también apuntaron al cielo y dispararon con su agua. Algunos pocos, lanzaban algunas olas. Otros, colaboraban como podían. El ambiente empezaba a humedecerse. Pequeñas nubes se iban formando.

- Ya veo. Tu idea era humedecer el ambiente y que el vapor llegara al cielo para formar nubes. Estabas intentando cambiar el clima: se viene la lluvia..  
- Te estás dando cuenta.

Mientras las nubes se iban formando, el enemigo aun no parecía dar señales. Era la ocasión ideal para que Sasuke preparara su técnica. A su vez, los ninjas médicos corrían de un lado a otro atendiendo a los que se iban agotando por el uso del Suiton. La Aldea Oculta de la Arena no se caracterizaba por ser especialista en las técnicas de agua. Estaba pagando un precio demasiado alto para seguir el plan de Sasuke: si el enemigo atacaba con fuego, no iba a haber forma de defenderse directamente. Y por si fuera poco, ponía en jaque a Gaara: cuando la lluvia comenzara, la arena se iba a mojar quedando más pesada. Ya no iba a poder manejar grandes cantidades de arena como para preparar una segunda ola. El chakra no le daba para ello.

La idea de Sasuke iba tomando forma. Proporcionalmente al agotamiento de los pocos ninjas con Suiton, crecían las nubes en el cielo. La tarde soleada se tornó nublada en poco tiempo.

- Otra vez, preciso la ayuda de los usuarios del Futon.  
- Algunos ninjas empiezan a agotarse. ¿Seguro que tienes un buen plan Sasuke?  
- Confía en mí.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes esta vez?  
- Un tornado. Quiero que arrastren las nubes a un punto específico para que el choque de ellas y de las ráfagas de viento genere electricidad. Para ello, necesito que sean usuarios avanzados.  
- ¿Un tornado? Pides mucho. Si falla tu plan, nos podrá costar muy caro. Más te vale tener éxito. Tendré que arriesgar..

Un colaborador de Gaara se movió rápidamente al frente de Temari. Le llevaba la orden directa de crear un tornado, tal como pedía Sasuke.

-¿Un tornado? ¿Quién pide semejante cosa?  
- Esto debe ser idea de Sasuke.- dijo Naruto que acompañaba a la hermana del Kazekage.  
- Jeh! Tu compañero debe dar buenas explicaciones luego sobre esto.  
- Confía en él. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?  
- Mejor quédate ahí. Puedo hacerlo sola.  
- ¡Eh!¡Eeeh! Solo quería ayudar.. ¡Jum!

Dio varios pasos al frente. La arena comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro. Su chakra de viento movía todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Abrió su abanico y empezó a cargar energía. Luego de unos minutos, lanzó aquel tornado utilizando su técnica Futon: Tornado de Mal Augurio. Otra vez los ninjas de Sunagakure quedaron sorprendidos con una técnica tan poderosa, mientras eran protegidos de las ráfagas por los Escudos de Arena de Gaara. El tornado se iba fomando poco a poco y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Se dirigía hacia la muralla arrastrando una gran cantidad de nubes. La lluvia no se hizo esperar y empezó a mojar todo el terreno, mientras la hermana de Gaara caía agotada por su técnica.

- No esperaba menos de Temari.  
- Tu hermana lo hizo bien. Ahora es mi turno.

Ya estaba todo pronto para que Sasuke completara la estrategia. La lluvia se adueñó del clima y la tormenta ya era un hecho. Comenzó a acercarse lo más posible a la muralla, evitando que el tornado lo repeliera. Tal como lo había planificado, las nubes y el tornado producían grandes cantidades de electricidad. La tormenta eléctrica era justo lo que precisaba para dar el golpe final y derribar la muralla. Cuando ya no podía acercarse más, mira al cielo y utilizando los rayos creados naturalmente, crea un gigante dragón de electricidad. Entre las nubes se podía observar una brillante luz de color azul. Era un fenómeno poco usual. Parecía que el mismo dios del trueno había enviado aquello. Sin más que esperar, Sasuke sube su brazo y grita el nombre de su técnica: ¡Kirin!. El enorme relámpago desciende y destruye en mil pedazo a la muralla. Fue tan grande el impacto y el estruendo que todo al rededor temblaba por la fuerza del ataque. Por un momento, la luz que se desprendió en el choque cegaba a muchos que intentaban observar.

Finalmente, su idea fue exitosa. El Raiton era definitivamente el verdugo del Doton. A partir de esa ventaja, el joven Uchiha elaboró el plan para acabar con las defensas rivales y poder comenzar con el contraataque.

- La estrategia de Sasuke tuvo éxito.- dijo Sakura.  
- Bien. Es lo que esperaba del último Uchiha. Aun así, pagamos un precio muy caro. Los usuarios de Futon y Suiton llegaron a su límite. Deberán ser retirados del combate por un momento, no debemos sacrificarlos. Nuestras fuerzas estarán reducidas considerablemente. Crear ese semejante poder nos costó mucho sacrificio.  
- No debemos perder las esperanzas. Paso a paso. Logramos destruir la muralla, ahora debemos enfrentarnos lo siguiente.

El primer paso en el camino hacia la victoria de había dado. Sin nada que separara a los ejércitos, no quedaba otra que terminar lo que habían empezado. Pero, había una pregunta importante para hacerse en ese momento: ¿dónde estaban los ninjas de Iwagakure mientras ocurría todo aquello? Desde el fracaso del ataque aéreo hasta el impacto del Kirin, habían pasado tres cuartos de hora y no habían dado señales. ¿Podría ser que se hubieran retirado o habían recibido el impacto del gigante dragón eléctrico dejándolos en nocaut?

Una cortina de arena cubría toda la zona del impacto sobre la muralla. El derrumbe había dejado rocas por todos lados. Detrás de la arena no se podía ver ningún enemigo. Sasuke, que se había acercado bastante a la muralla, no percibe nada y vuelve a avisar. No creía que habían sobrevivido a aquello.

- Gaara, parece que ya se rindieron.  
- No creo que lo hayan hecho. Nos superan en número.  
- Debemos investigar.  
- Yo me encargo.

El Kazekage levanta un pequeño trozo de arena y le da una forma circular. Estaba formando unTercer Ojo. Con él, iba a poder espiar al enemigo sin que sea detectado. Sin más, lo envía viajando por el aire bajo la lluvia hacia el otro lado de la muralla. Luego de pasar toda aquella montaña de rocas que había quedado, empieza a ver algo.

- Como sospechaba. Los enemigos siguen allí. Lamentablemente, el último ataque no afectó demasiado al enemigo. Son pocas las bajas ocasionadas.  
- ¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a aquello?- preguntó Sakura.  
- Los cambios climáticos dieron la señal de que estábamos preparando una ofensiva. Y con el tiempo que demoramos en prepararla, lograron alejarse de la muralla lo necesario.  
- ¡Tss! ¿Y ahora?  
- La batalla pasara al siguiente round. Ya nada nos separa. Es el momento de dar nuestro golpe final. Pero debemos tener cuidado. Sus líderes aún no han aparecido.  
- Mifune y el Tsuchikage. Así que todavía siguen sin aparecer. Esto se va a poner serio.

El panorama seguía siendo desfavorable. Cada vez peor para la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. De los cinco mil hombres, quedaban menos de mil. Las bajas y los agotamientos de la batalla se habían cargado a gran parte del ejército de Gaara. En el ejército de la zona izquierda, Naruto aguardaba para la batalla. Lo acompañaban muy pocos hombres. Mientras, ninjas médicos restauraban el chakra de Temari que había sido agotado después del tornado. En el lado derecho, la cosa parecía un poco mejor. Las habilidades de marionetas de Kankuro habían evitado la muerte de varios de sus hombres, dejando inútiles las explosiones de los samurais. Cuando los suyos atacaban y destruían a los enemigos, antes de explotar, los sacaba hacia atrás con sus cuerdas de chakra. Esta técnica de soporte salvo varias vidas. Mientras que, en el frente central, la cosa estaba fea. La mayoría de los hombres habían muerto. Quedaban unos cientos y nada más. Aun así, se encontraba la mayor concentración de poder: Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara. Aunque, el Kazekage estaba limitado debido a que la arena estaba mojada y al aumentar el peso, su uso exigía un mayor costo de chakra.

En el bando de enfrente, la cosa era claramente mejor. La mayoría de los muertos eran samurais. Por cada vez que moría uno, se cargaba a uno o más de los rivales con las explosiones. Lo mismo para los voladores: si bien eran un gran número, los Pájaros de Arcilla Explosiva se llevaban a muchos ninjas. Un solo ataque de esos podía llevarse a varios. Esa estrategia en la primera parte de la batalla, le dio claramente la ventaja. Por si fuera poco, lograron evitar los daños del Kirin en gran medida.

La arena que tapaba la muralla se disipaba por la lluvia, al mismo tiempo esta se iba apagando, dando lugar nuevamente a la entrada del sol. El enemigo no se hizo esperar en aparecer. Rápidamente cruzan la zona del impacto del rayo saltando entre las piedras. Comenzaban a formarse con mucha disciplina. Su estrategia empezaba a notarse: estaban divididos en tres frentes, al igual que los de la arena. Iban a buscar la victoria teniendo en cuenta su superioridad numérica. Y finalmente, en cada uno de ellos, aparecen los líderes. Pero.. ¿Mifune y el Tsuchikage no estaban allí? ¿Dónde estaban ellos mientras sus ejércitos peleaban?

La batalla final en el desierto estaba a punto de empezar...


	10. CAPITULO 9: LOS LIDERES SE PRESENTAN

La muralla que separaba a los ejércitos ya no existía. No quedaba otra alternativa que pelear hasta el final. Así lo entendían todos aquellos que pisaban la arena del desierto. El Kazekage y su gente esperaba con los dientes apretados la siguiente y última ofensiva. El enemigo avanzaba a paso largo para atacar. Se habían dividido en tres fuerzas distintas: como era de esperarse, enfrentarían a los tres ejércitos de la arena, cara a cara, aprovechando su ventaja numérica. En el lado izquierdo, aguardaban los de Temari, junto a Naruto.

- ¡Temari! ¿Cuánto vas a demorar?  
- ¡Sólo.. sólo un poco más! - respondió el ninja médico.  
- ¡Todos a reagruparse! ¡No quiero que den ni una sola ventaja! ¡Este es el momento de dar hasta nuestra última gota de chakra para defender a nuestra aldea! - gritaba la capitana, mientras arrodillada en el piso era atendida por un medico.  
- Como diga, capitana.  
- ¡Y tú, Naruto! ¡No te desperdicies! ¡Eres clave en esta batalla!  
- Jeh! Pensé que podías sola. ¡Ooook! ¡Hora de pelear!

Con la frente en alto, Naruto tomo la delantera poniéndose al frente de todos. Mientras, el ejército se acercaba cada vez más. Estaban a unos pocos metros. Sin dar tiempo a nada, el de Konoha crea una multitud de Clones de Sombra. Esa gran cantidad de clones disfrazaba la diferencia numérica en aquella zona de batalla. Pero la realidad se iba a saber cuando se desarrollara el combate. Cargando un Rasengan en sus manos, los clones de Naruto no se demoraron en ir al ataque. Detrás venían llenos de esperanzas los ninjas de la arena. Delante, con miradas frías estaban los de las rocas. Estos no esperaron un segundo más: crearon flechas de rocas y las lanzaron velozmente a sus rivales. Los clones intentaban romperlas con su técnica, pero algunas lograban pasar y atravesar el cuerpo de los shinobis de la arena. Otras pegaban a los clones y los eliminaban.

Para evitar esto, Naruto ejecuta una formación en fila con sus clones, creando una Barrera de Rasengan. Aquella pared brillante de color celeste rompía en pedazos todas las flechas. La defensa era eficaz. Ni una sola flecha podía pasar por allí. Así que siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al cuerpo a cuerpo. Deshecha la barrera, se cambia a la formación de ataque y empiezan los duelos. Los ojos de los ninjas estaban frente a frente. No había tiempo para miradas de miedo o debilidad. Un segundo de duda podía costar la vida. Los clones empezaron a impactar sus técnicas en los de Iwagakure y en los samurais. De los primeros, muchos lograban salvarse creando escudos, brazos defensivos, pequeños muros o cualquier otra forma de dura piedra que sirviera para evitar que elRasengan no los tocara. Otros tantos no podían defenderse y volaban por los aires hasta caer enterrados en la arena sin conciencia. De los segundos, eran escasos los que se salvaban pero cada vez que morían y explotaban se llevaban a varios clones.

La batalla estaba muy pareja. Estaba cargada de mucha estrategia. Un movimiento en falso podía costar la derrota. Esto lo sabían los de la roca y era lo que buscaban. Los de Iwagakure pusieron sus manos en el suelo y generaron un temblor. Como la arena estaba mojada por la lluvia y más solida, el chakra de Doton corría por el suelo del desierto creando leves sismos. Los clones y los de Sunagakure no podían mantenerse de pie. Algunos lograban saltar y evitar aquella especie de inmovilización. Y esto fue aprovechado por los rivales: los que quedaban en el suelo temblando eran atacados nuevamente con flechas y no podían defenderse. A los que saltaban, también les tocaba sus víctimas. Los clones no podían formar otra defensa, así que eran golpeados y desaparecían uno tras otro. La estrategia había sido perfecta. Pero de repente, en el aire venia alguien cargando una masa fuerte de energía. Parecía una estrella de color celeste que giraba muy rápido provocando un sonido muy agudo. Era Naruto cargando su Futon: Rasen-Shuriken.

Como estaban cayendo demasiados aliados, el héroe de Konoha no tuvo otra alternativa que lanzar su técnica más poderosa sobre los rivales. El ataque llego a destino provocando una esfera gigante de energía. Los de la roca eran destruidos en pedazos por aquella masa de viento que giraba muy rápido y deshacía los cuerpos. Otros tantos volaban hacia cualquier dirección. Sin dudas había sido un muy buen movimiento. Pero no paso desapercibido por alguien en especial..

- ¡Es el Futon: Rase-Shuriken de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Los de Konoha están aquí!  
- ¿El héroe de Konoha? Esto va a ser divertido.  
- ¡Jefe, ¿qué hacemos?!  
- Retrocedan todos. Yo me encargaré del resto.  
- ¿Todos? ¿Va a pelear usted solo?  
- Sí. Alcanza y sobra.

Finalmente, el líder hace su aparición y va en busca de Naruto. Como si fuera un rayo, a muy alta velocidad se aparece frente al héroe y lo golpea muy fuerte. No tuvo ni un segundo para reaccionar. Ni siquiera lo percibió. Su cuerpo volaba en dirección horizontal al suelo bastante lejos. La capitana que se había recuperado es quien logra amarrarlo.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?  
- ¡Tss! ¿Qué fue eso?  
- Míralo bien. Es el líder de su ejército.  
- ¡Así que este cobarde por fin da la cara! ¡Vamos Temari!

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el Uzumaki al líder.  
- ¡Joooh! Es feo que yo te conozca a ti y tú no me conozcas.  
- ¡Eso no importa! ¿Quién eres?  
- Mmm. Está bien. Te diré mi nombre. Soy Barrok de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.  
- ¡No te conozco! ¡Jejejeje! Pero te ves bastante fuerte.  
- Entonces.. arrastraré tu cuerpo por el suelo y haré que todos me reconozca.

Frente a frente Naruto y Temari con el líder. El duelo decisivo de la zona izquierda estaba por empezar, mientras se retiraban hacia atrás de a poco los de las rocas y los de la arena.

* * *

La guerra también llegaba a la zona central. Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura estaban listos para pelear, junto a unos cientos de hombres que los acompañaban.

- ¡Gaara sensei! ¡Voy a estar aquí para lo que me necesite!  
- Sari, no te desconcentres.  
- ¡Ok!

Los enemigos comenzaban a acercarse. El Kazekage utiliza pequeñas bolas de arena con formas de balas. Las lanza rápidamente a los rivales en grandes cantidades. Pero, no logran ser eficaces: la mayoría portaba armadura de roca muy dura a su alrededor. Cambien porque la velocidad a la que eran lanzadas no lograba generan un mayor impacto, dado que se formaban con arena mojada. En el tiempo que estaban detrás de la muralla, parece que estudiaron muy bien a los de la arena. Como sabían que los del frente central se especializaban en ataque físico, llevaron a los hombres con las defensas más duras.

- Se han preparado bien. Debemos tener cuidado.  
- Te preocupas mucho, Gaara.- dijo Sasuke.  
- Jeh! No te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargaremos, solo cubrenos.- dijo Sakura.

Así, marcharon solos al frente el Uchiha y su compañera, dejando atrás a todos los demás. Sasuke apronta el Chirodi mientras que Sakura sus puños. Un gran número de rivales rodeados de piedras se acercaban a paso ligero, pero los del team siete estaban preparados. Aquellas armaduras eran inútiles contra el Raiton. Con la técnica que le enseñó Kakashi, podía romper las defensas de rocas y atravesarlos. Además, lo hacía a distancia y velozmente manipulando su control de la electricidad con el Chirodi Eiso. Por otro lado, los golpes de Sakura rompían sus capas de rocas sin preocupaciones. La fuerza sobrehumana de ella no tenía rival cuando de defensa se trataba. Las bajas de los enemigos no se tardaban en llegar. Decenas y decenas caían por minuto. A lo lejos también colaboraba Gaara: creaba brazos de arena y detenía a los Samurais porque sabía que explotaban. Esos brazos comenzaban a subir por sus cuerpos hasta terminar rodeados de arena, para finalmente ser destruidos con el Funeral del Desierto. Así evitaba las explosiones cerca de sus compañeros.

Todo parecía favorable. Mientras los de la arena aguardaban, Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura estaban haciendo frente a miles de hombres. Y no iban a ser los únicos. Durante un arduo entrenamiento con el Kazekage, Sari había logrado manipular una Técnica de Invocación muy poderosa. Se trataba de gusanos de arena que salían debajo del desierto y que con sus venenos desmayaban a los hombres para luego comerselos. Sin más que esperar, utilizó la técnica enseñada por su maestro. Los gusanos comenzaron a salir por el piso llevándose a muchos de los hombres. Una particularidad del veneno era que suprimía el chakra de su víctima: esto permitía que se desactivaran las armaduras de roca. El límite de invocaciones para Sari era de seis medianos gusanos. Aun no era experta pero su técnica fue de gran colaboración.

Finalmente, todo parecía sonreirle a la Aldea de la Arena. Habían logrado derribar a varios sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero, alguien no iba a permitir que esto ocurriera. Un ninja de Iwagakure utiliza también la Técnica de Invocación para traer al campo de batalla a un enorme golem de piedra. Era muy alto y gordo, rodeado por llamas de fuego en partes de su cuerpo. Al grito de guerra, comienza a correr hacia el frente provocando un pequeño temblor en cada paso que daba. Mientras, sus aliados retroceden. Como si no tuviera conciencia ni control propio, lanza un gran golpe con su puño a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura. Logran esquivarlo, pero a partir de ahora, la cosa se ponía seria y complicada.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer frente a esa cosa?  
- ¡Es enorme!  
- ¡Sakura! ¡Debemos derribarlo sea como sea! ¿Podrás con tu fuerza física?  
- Jeh! Mira ese fuego que recorre su cuerpo. Imposible acercarse sin salir quemado.  
- ¡Tss! Tienes razón. Necesito un potente Raiton para bajarlo. Pero solo no voy a poder.

Un brazo de arena agarra a un ninja de la roca y lo lanza hacia donde estaban los del team siete. El Kazekage había podido detectar al usuario de la técnica.

- ¡Oye, oyeee, oyeeee! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Es de muy mala educación, Kazekage!  
- Haré personalmente que te deshagas de este golem.  
- ¿Haaaam? ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?  
- ¡Todo el que se atreva a poner un pie sobre el desierto para atacar a mi aldea merece ser castigado!  
- Hm. Ya veo. ¿Así que piensas derrotarme?  
- No solo a ti. A todos.  
- Eso quiero verlo. Y como no sabes quién soy, me presento. Soy Jakou, líder de este ejército y Comandante General.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Eres el Comandante? ¡¿Dónde están Mifune y el Tsuchikage?!  
- Mmm. No sé.  
- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Debiste tener una orden del líder de tu aldea para comenzar con esto.  
- ¿Una orden del Tsuchikage? Quizás sí, quizás no..  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- A nada. Solo me entretengo con tu intriga. ¡Jajajaja!

El líder del ejército central y Comandante General de los de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas ha aparecido. La batalla final versus Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara está por comenzar.

* * *

En el frente izquierdo, la batalla estaba por empezar. Kankuro estaba preparado para ordenar el primer ataque. Los demás frentes estaban por definirse. Sus líderes estaban cara a cara. Faltaba este. Pero, ¿quién será el que esté al mando de este ejército?


	11. CAPITULO 10: LA REINA Y EL HERMANO

Su cara estaba pintaba con líneas gruesas de color violeta oscuro. A su lado estaba su marioneta más poderosa. Se trataba de Sasori, la reliquia que obtuvo luego de la feroz batalla con Akatsuki. Delante de él, un mediano número de hombres esperaban las órdenes para atacar. Con mirada fría y la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, Kankuro observaba al enemigo que venía acercándose más y más.

- ¡Preparados! ¡Es hora de pelear! ¡A sus puestos!  
- Sí, capitán.

Luego de unos segundos, lanza el grito de guerra y la lucha en la zona derecha comienza. Varios samurais que habían sobrevivido en el ejército rival encabezaban la ofensiva. Con sus espadas, avanzaban a paso firme cortando todo lo que se cruzara. Los de la arena chocaban sus armas con aquellos e intentaban resistirlos. Muchos terminaban cortados y heridos gravemente. Es que los samurais se caracterizan por transmitir chakra a sus espadas y hacerlas duras de romperse y filosas para cortar. Nada podían hacer en la lucha de kenjutsu los de Kankuro. Por eso, toma a nueve de sus soldados con las cuerdas de chakra y junto a Sasori comienza a enfrentarlos.

En estos cinco años pudo dominar las técnicas de las marionetas a la perfección. Manejaba el mismo número de ellas que dedos de su mano, tal cual lo hacia Chiyo en sus mejores épocas. Su marioneta Sasori iba atravesando a los Samurais con su aguijón venenoso, que salía del centro de su cuerpo desenroscando una cuerda. No sobrevivía ninguno. Pero antes de que explotaran, movía a sus nueve ninjas hacia atrás para protegerlos. Cuando eso pasaba, otra vez los enviaba a la ofensiva. Su estrategia era utilizar de contención a los ninjas y atacar con Sasori. Así se movía Kankuro en la batalla, mientras los demás intentaban sobrevivir.

Pero no solo samurais peleaban. Los de Iwagakure venían atrás y decididos a acabar con la estrategia de Kankuro: con su Doton formaban flechas de piedras y las lanzaban al cielo para que cayeran en forma de lluvia. La idea era crear una linea de separación entre los samurais y los ninjas del hermano del Kazekage. Y cumplió con su cometido ya que ambos bandos dieron un paso hacia atrás para no ser alcanzados por las flechas. Con esto, los de la roca generaron la distancia necesaria para atacar desde lejos. Los de la arena no podían contraatacar y defenderse. Los usuarios de Futon estaban agotados, no había quien atacara desde lejos. Una nueva lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer sobre el ejército de Kankuro. Y este empezó su defensa: tomo a sus nueves hombres y a Sasori, y de forma veloz comenzó a frenar todas las flechas. Así es: la velocidad de movimiento en el control de sus marionetas era muy alta. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente y no se dejaban ver. Las flechas eran detenidas una tras otra. Sólo pocas llegaban a caer e impactar sobre los de la arena. Otras pasaban y simplemente eran esquivadas.

El hermano del Kazekage había perfeccionado su habilidad. En estos cinco años logro alcanzar el nivel de una de las maestras del arte de las marionetas: estaba al mismo nivel que Chiyo. No, quizás la superaba. Sasori era una marioneta única. La habilidad de la abuela y la marioneta de su nieto formaban una dupla excelente que Kankuro explotaba al máximo. Aquel centenar de flechas fue contrarrestado. Y cuando eso terminó, inmediatamente tira hacia atrás a los nueve ninjas que tenía en su poder y lanza a Sasori al ataque. Esta vez, la estrategia era otra: cuando su marioneta atravesara el aguijón venenoso en los samurais, con sus otros nueve dedos los iba a controlar y lanzar sobre sus mismos aliados para que explotaran sobre ellos. Aquello fue una muy buena jugada. Había dado sus frutos porque no solo iban desapareciendo uno a uno los samurais sino que al hacerlo, eliminaban a algunos ninjas de Iwagakure. Utilizar una gran herramienta del enemigo en su contra era digno de los ninjas genios.

Los shinobis de Iwagakure no se rendían, seguían avanzando. Formaron pequeños escudos de roca para resistir las explosiones y avanzaron en formación. Con el escudo adelante, caminaban a paso ligero para llegar al cuerpo a cuerpo nuevamente. Pero Kankuro no se lo permitía: su marioneta lanzaba disparos de fuego y agua a los que intentaban seguir. Algunos resistían, otros no. Ademas, por su cabeza lanzaba bombas que al explotar liberaban un humo venenoso que al aspirarse, no había quien se salvara. El hermano del Kazekage estaba haciendo una pelea perfecta. Sus habilidades detenían cualquier avance enemigo.

Pero todo iba a cambiar. Mientras esto ocurría, alguien se acercaba rápidamente entre el ejército rival. Cuando llego al frente, levanto grandes muros de piedra rodeando a los de la arena. Estaban atrapados en una especie de caja. Muy pocos quedaron afuera de ella ya que el temblor que producían los muros al levantarse, no permitía la normal movilización. Kankuro se estaba llevando una gran sorpresa: si bien quedó por fuera de las enormes barreras de Doton, veía como su ejército quedaba atrapado allí adentro. La técnica no era nada simple, requería de un ninja de alta especialización para realizarla. Y como si el demonio se hubiera apoderado del usuario, las barreras comienzan a cerrarse de apoco. Era una especie de tortura que tenía por objetivo acabar con los de la arena lentamente. Algunos intentaban escapar pero las barreras se iban cerrando por encima, como si formaran una pirámide en punta. No había forma de salir. Iban a ser todos aplastados por la técnica, mientras que su capitán observaba con gran asombro e impotencia ya que nada podía hacer.

Los gritos de desesperación de los shinobis que estaban atrapados se hacían oír fuertemente. Aclamaban por su vida y rogaban piedad. Fuera de la barrera, los pocos que habían dibujaban en sus rostros miradas de asombro. Otros no aguantaban la presión y la desesperación, liberando lágrimas que caían en la arena de aquel desierto que era testigo de una masacre. Las paredes se fueron cerrando hasta que los atrapados se dejaron de oír. El silencio se apodero de aquel lugar. No había palabra que describiera aquello. El dolor y la furia del hermano del Kazekage no se tardaron en revelarse. Cuando sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, grita ferozmente..

- ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Me las pagaráaaaas!

Estaba fuera de sí. Vio morir a todo su ejército sin poder hacer nada. Esa humillación había despertado la rebeldía de Kankuro. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Espada que el enemigo tenía pronta para atravesarlo y acabar con la batalla. Pared que detrás de él había destruido a sus hombres. Levantando la cabeza luego de secarse algunas lagrimas, observa que en el frente rival estaba su líder esperando. Era alguien muy conocido en el mundo de los shinobis.

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿FUISTE TÚ?! - decía Kankuro mientras el líder no respondía una sola palabra. - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué si en la anterior guerra peleamos juntos?  
- No voy a responder a eso.  
- ¡No me explico que está pasando! ¡Eramos naciones aliadas! ¿Por qué llegar a esto? ¿POR QUÉ?  
- Kankuro, no voy a poder responderte.  
- ¡Kitsuchi! Mi hermano te eligió como Capitán de la División de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, en la última gran guerra. ¡Él confiaba en ti! ¿Por qué haces esto?  
- Sólo peleo por mi aldea. Lo que sucedió en el pasado, en el pasado queda.  
- ¡Entonces.. entonces tu pasado termina aquí!

Finalmente, se muestra el líder del ejército rival de la zona derecha. Se trataba de Kitsuchi. Como bien lo explicaba Kankuro, el había sido el capitán de la Segunda División de la Alianza Shinobi. Un ninja de su nivel era lo necesario para crear aquella técnica. Solo él podía hacerlo. El marionetista no iba a perdonar su tortura y por eso decide ir a matarlo. El duelo de líderes comenzaba.

Sin más que mediar, Sasori va al ataque. Empieza a disparar fuego y agua por sus brazos, intentando darle a Kitsuchi. Pero este, logra esquivar cada uno de sus ataques y da un salto hacia atrás. En ese momento, sale rápidamente el aguijón venenoso a buscar el cuerpo del enemigo. Otra vez es contrarrestada por el de la roca que utiliza un muro de piedra. La marioneta hasta ahora no había sido útil. O mejor dicho, Kankuro no estaba dando el cien por ciento. Se le notaba la desesperación y la ansiedad por derrotar a su rival. Una prueba de ello es que saca a otras dos de sus marionetas: Madre y Padre. Eran las marionetas de Chiyo. Sacando sus cuchillas, junto a Sasori comienzan la ofensiva. Pero otra vez volvía a fallar. Kitsuchi se envolvió en un escudo de piedra, donde rebotaban todos los golpes de las armas afiladas.

Definitivamente, el marionetista la estaba pasando mal. Su gran comienzo en la guerra se estaba viniendo abajo. Frente a él, estaba un enemigo duro de vencer que contaba con una gran defensa. No había forma de penetrar esas piedras. Parecía que el destino lo hubiera puesto frente de él como su verdugo.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Deja de defenderte! ¿Acaso no piensas atacarme?

Era clara la diferencia de ánimos: uno estaba alterado, el otro muy tranquilo y paciente. Esto era clave en la batalla. El hermano del Kazekage envía a sus marionetas otra vez. Seguía intentándolo pero sin ningún plan. Y por si fuera poco, Madre y Padre iban a ser destruidas: desde el piso, salieron grandes pinchos de piedra, atravesándolas y acabando con ellas de un único ataque. Las marionetas de Chiyo no duraron lo que esperaba. La ansiedad hizo que cometiera el error de invocarlas. Quedaban Sasori y su dueño fuera de si. Descubierto Kitsuchi, lanza su aguijón venenoso a su rival para intentar atravesarlo. Y lo logra. Pero.. era un Clon de Piedra. La estrategia de Kitsuchi fue simple: creo un clon de distracción, aprovechando la poca concentración de su rival, dejo que la marioneta lo atravesara, y una vez eso, el sostendría fuertemente desde la cuerda del aguijón a Sasori dejándolo inmóvil. El veneno no le afectaba así que podía resistir tranquilamente. Sin nada de por medio, era momento de que con su Doton: Puño de Piedra, atacara directamente a Kankuro. Iba a ser el golpe definitivo.

Cuando esta por impactar, una gran tela de color blanco comienza a rodear el brazo de Kitsuchi frenando su ataque. Los de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena eran especialistas en técnicas de Ataduras de Telas. De esta manera, ella logra salvar la vida de Kankuro.

- ¡Matsuri! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? ¡Vete! ¡Corre, corre!  
- ¡No voy a huir! ¡Soy la mujer del Kazekage! ¡Yo también voy a pelear!  
- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? ¡Mira todos los que han muerto! ¡Corre, por favor!  
- ¡Kankuro! ¡¿Perdiste la voluntad de pelear?! ¡Daremos nuestra vida para proteger la aldea si es necesario! ¡Ese es el orgullo del País del Viento!

Para sorpresa de Kankuro, allí estaba la enamorada de su hermano. Era una de las que había logrado salvarse de la técnica mortal de Doton. Las cosas se ponían aun mas difíciles. Apenas podía defenderse a sí mismo, ahora tendría que proteger a Matsuri. Si llegaba a ser derrotado, la situación iba a ponerse muy complicada.

- Así que tu eres la mujer del Kazekage.. - preguntó Kitsuchi.  
- ¡Eso no te importa!

La lucha continuaba. El líder del ejército de la roca, antes de que la tela cubriera todo su cuerpo, toma el largo trozo que ató a su brazo y lo revolea fuertemente, lanzando algo lejos a Matsuri. La preocupación de Kankuro por ella era evidente: veía como su cuerpo volaba y el nada podía hacer. Y ese segundo de distracción provocó que bajara la guardia. Esto lo aprovecha su rival: Kitsuchi rápidamente se acerca a él, toma sus brazos y activa una de sus feroces técnicas: Doton: Huesos de Piedra. Varios huesos de piedra empiezan a formarse en el cuerpo del de la roca, atravesando por todos lados al marionetista. Era una técnica similar al Kekkei Genkai de Kimimaro. Por los pinchos que penetraron el cuerpo, lentamente empezó a correr la sangre del hermano del Kazekage, llevándose su vida en cada gota que al caer teñía la arena de rojo.

El destino había puesto su final en esa guerra. El marionetista perdió a su ejército y su compostura. Los gritos de sus compañeros muriendo retumbaban en su corazón. Esto perturbó su estado emocional, sacándolo de sí mismo. Y por si fuera poco, veía como la pequeña reina de la aldea era lanzada lejos por su rival. La impotencia, el dolor y la desesperación fueron cubriendo su alma, costándole perder aquel duelo. Moría en manos del peor rival que podía haberle tocado enfrentar, como si una mano misteriosa lo hubiera puesto delante de él. Así es a veces de trágica la vida del shinobi. Sin poder defender a su aldea, a su ejército y la enamorada de su hermano, Kankuro daba sus últimos alientos.

Y por si fuera poco, al enemigo no le alcanzaba con la victoria en la zona derecha. El ex capitán de la Segunda División va en busca de Matsuri. Ella fue testigo todos los horrores que habían ocurrido en aquel lugar. Presenció cómo las vidas de sus compañeros se iban apagando mientras las paredes de Doton se iban cerrando. Y por si fuera poco, en su retina se reflejaban los últimos segundos de vida de Kankuro, terminando de conmoverla para perder su voluntad. Así, tirada en el suelo luego de haber sido lanzada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se queda sin esperanzas, mientras la carga a sus hombros Kitsuchi para llevársela a su aldea. Con esto, comienza a retirarse junto a sus ninjas, el capitán victorioso de aquella batalla.


	12. CAPITULO 11: LA CONCLUSIÓN

En la zona izquierda, Naruto y Temari estaban frente a frente con Barrok. El líder rival había aparecido y estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente al resto de ninjas de la arena que quedaban. Los suyos ya habían retrocedido.

- Temari, ten cuidado. Parece que tiene una gran velocidad.

El héroe de Konoha trataba de advertir a su compañera sobre el único atributo que había podido observar del enemigo. Quedaba por ver cómo iba a contrarrestarse su velocidad. Con Temari a su lado, ambos se lanzan al ataque. Lo primero que hace la kunoichi es levantar una tormenta de arena para reducir la visibilidad de su enemigo. Pero, eso también le afectaba a ella y a Naruto..

- ¡Eeeee.. esto..! ¡Temari, no puedo ver al rival! ¡Jejeje! ¿Cómo voy a atacar?  
- ¡Naruto! ¡Ponte serio! ¡Conoces una forma de detectar su ubicación!  
- Mmmm. ¿Sí?  
- ¡Idiota! ¡Tu Modo Sennin!  
- ¡Cierto! Me olvidaba.

Así, Naruto se sienta sobre la arena y comienza a recolectar energía natural. Pasaban los segundos y el líder rival parecía haberse hundido en aquella tormenta de arena. Esto daba tiempo para que el héroe completara el Modo Sennin. Mientras tanto, Temari se idea una forma de atacar. Utiliza su Técnica de Invocación para llamar al campo de batalla a Kamatari. La pequeña comadreja llevaba una guadaña capaz de cortar lo que sea. Ademas, era capaz de moverse a muy alta velocidad. De esta forma, su invocación entra en la tormenta de arena y empieza a atacar velozmente por todas partes. Si el enemigo no había salido de allí, era muy probable que terminara herido. A esto, se le sumó Naruto que ya había terminado de cargar la energía necesaria.

- ¡Ya estoy!  
- Dentro de la tormenta de arena esta mi invocación. No creo que Barrok sobreviva.  
- ¡Ya lo sentí! ¡Su chakra no se mueve! ¡Parece que se detuvo en un lugar!  
- ¡Jeh! ¡Lo hemos atrapado!  
- ¡Voy al ataque!

La táctica de Temari parecía haber resultado. Era momento de que Naruto diera su golpe final. Invoca dos Clones de Sombra y carga un potente Futon: Rasen-Shuriken. Si acertaba ese golpe, era el final. Lanza con mucha fuerza su técnica a la ubicación del enemigo. Viajaba muy rápido entre la tormenta de arena. Pero cuando parecía que iba a impactar, sigue de largo saliendo de la tormenta por el lado opuesto. ¿Qué había sucedido?

- ¡Algo anda mal! ¿Lograste darle Naruto?  
- ¡DETRÁS NUESTRO TEMARI!  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo salió de allí?  
- ¿Ésta es tu mascota?- dijo el líder.  
- ¡Maldito! ¡Te escapaste..!

Mientras la técnica de Naruto recién comenzaba a explotar, detrás de él y su compañera aparecía Barrok, que en su mano traia tomada de la cola a Kamatari. La comadreja estaba inconsciente y su guadaña estaba rota. De alguna manera, el de la roca había podido resistir aquella técnica de Temari. No tenía ningún tipo de herida. Definitivamente, no era un ninja corriente.

- ¿Hmm? Parece ser que alguien se ha puesto serio.- dijo Barrok.  
- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Temari.  
- Mira hacia lo lejos.. donde deberían estar peleando los ejércitos de la zona izquierda.  
- ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Es la técnica Doton: Prisión del Último Aliento. Jeh! Se podría dar por acabado quien estuviera al mando de aquel lado.  
- Jeh! No nos subestimes. ¡Sunagakure nunca se dar por vencida!  
- Toma tu mascota. Parece que esto ya llegó a su final.  
- ¡No juegues con nosotros! ¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte!

Temari y Naruto no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego de arrojar a Kamatari al suelo, frente a los pies de su invocadora, Barrok ordena a sus tropas la retirada y se va caminando lentamente hacia el sector de la muralla.

- ¡¿A dónde vas?!- pregunta Naruto sin obtener respuesta- ¡Dije..¿a dónde vaaas?!

Carga un Oodama Rasengan y va directo a atacarlo. No estaba en sus planes dejar escapar al rival sin motivo alguno en medio de una batalla. Barrok, sin cambiar su postura continúa caminando, aun sabiendo que Naruto venía detrás de él y estaba muy cerca de dañarlo. Y cuando el héroe de Konoha impacta ferozmente su ataque, algo extraño sucede: su técnica rebota, explota y Naruto termina repelido hacia atrás. Sin dudas, era una especie de defensa impenetrable, la misma con la que había podido detener los guadañazos de Kamatari.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Déjalo!  
- ¡No, Temari! ¡Mira a todos los que han asesinado! ¡No podemos dejar que se vayan!  
- Está bien. Déjalos.

Temari empezaba a darse cuenta de que Barrok no era alguien normal y si había decido retirarse, era mejor darle el gusto, después de todo la aldea iba a estar a salvo y los ninjas de la arena de aquella zona iban a poder sobrevivir.

* * *

Un enorme golem rodeado por fuego en algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba frente a Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara. Pero no era el único: Jakou por fin había mostrado su cara. Resulta que el era el líder del ejercito central y Comandante General de todas las tropas. Junto a su invocación, se mostraba tranquilo esperando que le atacaran.

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo y dime qué haces dirigiendo este ejército si no eres el Tsuchikage!  
- ¡Oyeee, no te alteres! Lo dirijo solo porque me lo ordenaron en la aldea.  
- ¿Quién? ¡Oonoki jamas mandaría a pelear a nadie!  
- ¿Oonoki? ¿El viejo? Era testarudo..  
- ¿Cómo que "era"? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

Ignorando la última pregunta del Kazekage, se dirige a Sasuke.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que un Uchiha está aquí?  
- Eres muy hablador. Parece que voy a tener que atenderte yo mismo.  
- ¡Oyeee! ¿Por qué te pones así? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para pelear. ¿Por qué apresurarse? Visito pocas veces el desierto. Déjame disfrutar del paisaje.. ¡Aaaah!

Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara no entendían nada de lo que decía Jakou. En vez de mostrarse hostil, parecía alguien amigable y carismático. Sus características eran típicas de alguien débil. No parecía tener la sangre fría de un estratega y asesino. Alguien como él no podía estar al mando del ejército entero.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¿No vas a pelear?  
- Ya te lo dije, Sasuke. No hay apuros. Mientras, ¿por qué no me cuentas que le pasó a tu ojo?  
- ¡Eso no te importa!  
- Bueno, podría interesarme. Después de todo fui yo quien envió a esos hombres a aquella misión. ¡Jeh! Pero.. nunca pensé que Yukio y sus compañeros podrían haber tenido éxito. ¡Jajajaja!  
- ¡Fuiste tú!

Las palabras de Jakou habían tocado el orgullo del Uchiha. El había sido quien preparó la emboscada que le termino costando su ojo izquierdo. Era el culpable de que en estos momentos no pudiera explotar su sharingan al máximo. Y escucharlo en boca del Comandante, enfureció a Sasuke que atacó sin piedad. Utilizó su técnica Katon: Gran Dragón de Fuego. Pero el golem se lanza frente a su invocador y absorbe completamente las llamas de ese ataque. El fuego absorbido empezó a rodear aún más a aquella bestia de piedra. Se alimentaba de las llamas de los demás para cubrir su cuerpo entero y quemar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

- ¡Nyam! ¡Nyam! ¡Vamos, mi querido golem! Agradece a Sasuke por la comida.  
- ¡Idiota! ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! ¡SOY..!

Y antes de terminar de decir sus palabras, Sasuke cae desvanecido al suelo. Había recibido un golpe en el cuello por parte de Jakou, que a una velocidad imposible de apreciar por el sharingan, se coloca detrás de él y lo deja inconsciente.

- Tu eres el que me subestima, Sasuke. No me eligieron Comandante por mi hermosa cara.  
- ¡Sasukeeee! ¡Túuu..!

Sakura también se lanza sobre su rival para golpearlo, pero este da un salto hacia atrás y lo esquiva.

- ¡Oyeee! ¡Eso no se hace niña! ¡No debes interrumpir las conversaciones de los demás!  
- ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡Tenemos noticias! - gritaba un ninja de la roca que llegaba al lado de Jakou.  
- ¿Si? Cuéntame.  
- Kitsuchi.. ¡Kitsuchi ha logrado la victoria!  
- ¿Kitsuchi? ¿Qué hace el aquí?- preguntó Gaara.  
- Pueeees, es el líder de la zona en la que peleaba tu hermano.  
- ¿Has dicho.. victoria? - dirigiéndose al ninja de la roca.  
- ¡Oyeeee! ¿Desde cuándo hablas con mis ninjas?

Un brazo de arena salia del suelo rodeando al ninja de la roca que traía las noticias. Cubrió todo su cuerpo dejando descubierta su cabeza.

- ¡Responde! ¿Quá ha pasado allí?  
- ¡Murieron.. murieron todos los de la arena! ¡Incluyendo su líder!

Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se estaba enterando de que su hermano había muerto. Una noticia difícil de creer. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello y un movimiento en falso podía costarle también su vida. En frente tenia a un enemigo muy poderoso. Sólo quedaban él y Sakura.

- ¡Y eso no es todo, jefe! ¡También..! ¡También tenemos atrapada a una chica!  
- ¿Hmmm? ¿Una rehén? Kitsuchi era muy bueno después de todo. Jeh! ¡Ordenen la retirada! ¡Hemos cumplido con el encargo del Tsuchikage! ¡Nos vamos!  
- ¡No te vas a ningún lado!- dijo Gaara mientras salía del shock.

Toma de los pies a Jakou para que no se moviera. Éste ordena a su golem que lance un ataque de fuego. Para cubrirse, Gaara crea un escudo de arena con lo último de su chakra. Solo podía defenderse mientras veía que su rival se retiraba lentamente. Así, la batalla se daba por terminada. Los tres frentes estaban concluidos. Sus líderes habían decidido abandonar el desierto y comenzar su camino de regreso a la aldea. El golem desaparece y todo se torna en calma.

La Aldea Oculta de la Arena estaba a salvo. Luego de la intensa lucha, los enemigos por fin decidieron retirarse. Pero el Kazekage no estaba conforme: veía como se retiraban sin poder detenerlos. Y para su sorpresa, se entera de que su hermano posiblemente había muerto y que Kitsuchi se llevaba a una chica de rehén. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente se traslado al frente izquierdo donde peleaba Kankuro, acompañado de Sari, Sakura y Sasuke que recién recuperaba la conciencia y no entendía lo que sucedía. Quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que contó aquel ninja de la roca. Allí seguían aquellos muros de piedra que aplastaron a centenas de shinobis de la arena. Figuraba como un monumento que de heroico no tenía nada. Bajo la sombra que provocaban aquellas paredes, estaba el cuerpo de su hermano tendido en el piso. La sangre había teñido de rojo la arena que lo rodeaba. Antes de que Gaara lo hiciera, Sakura se acerca primero.

- ¡Enseguida lo curaré! ¡Va a estar bien!

La ninja médico se veía algo nerviosa. Sabía muy bien que Kankuro había recibido heridas muy graves provocándole perder mucha sangre. Los intentos por curarlo eran inútiles. Definitivamente, el hermano del Kazekage había muerto.

- ¡Vamos.. por favor! ¡Reacciona!  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? - pregunta Gaara muy preocupado.  
- ¡Lo siento..! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No puedo!  
- ¡Kankuro..! ¿Kankuro ha..?  
- ¡Lo siento, Gaara! ¡Lo siento!  
- ¡Kankuro ha..! ¿Muerto? ¡Kankuro..! ¡KANKUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito del Kazekage viajaba en el viento de aquel desierto. Estaba frente al cadáver de su hermano. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse para finalmente terminar en un desgarrador llanto. Abrazando el cuerpo de Kankuro, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas lentamente cayendo sobre la arena que llevaba la sangre de aquel gran ninja que había peleado por su aldea de gran forma. No habían palabras que rompiera la tristeza de Gaara y de todos los ninjas que se iban acercando y veían aquello. Entre esos ninjas estaba Temari. Al mirar llorar a su hermano, enseguida se da cuenta de todo y corre a abrazarlo fuertemente. Naruto y Sasuke no podían contener sus lágrimas, siguiéndola a Sakura que sentía decepción por no haber podido hacer nada. Sari observaba todo aquello y no lo podía creer. Fue un momento muy oscuro.

Y por si fuera poco, las malas noticias continuaban. Faltaba saber quién era la chica a la que se habían llevado de rehén.

- Kazekage. Se llevaron a una rehén.  
- ¿A quién se llevaron de rehén?- preguntaba entre lágrimas.  
- A Matsuri, señor. Siento mucho darle la mala noticia.  
- ¡Mataron a mi hermano..! ¡Se llevaron a Matsuri..! ¡La Aldea Oculta de las Rocas..! ¡LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LAS ROCAS VA A PAGAR POR SUS ACTOS! ¡VAMOS A DECLARARLE LA GUERRA!

Dentro de aquel mal de lágrimas, comenzaba a nacer la sed de venganza de Gaara. Iwagakure había atacado su aldea, matado a su hermano y secuestrado a su enamorada. Encima no había podido hacer nada. La mezcla de sentimiento de culpa e impotencia, desataban la bronca del Kazekage. En aquella profunda tristeza intentaba buscar respuesta a lo sucedido, pero no importaban los motivos sino la conclusión. La guerra había empezado y la Aldea Oculta de la Arena era la primera víctima. Ahora solo quedaba recuperarse y comenzar la venganza.

La desesperación y la tristeza se apoderaron de Sunagakure. ¿Cómo harán para salir de ese trágico destino que les toco vivir? La respuesta iba a surgir próximamente.


	13. CAPITULO 12: LA GUARIDA DE OBITO

La guerra en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena había terminado. Una más para el historial del mundo shinobi. Los sobrevivientes de Sunagakure llevarán grabada en su retina aquella tarde de primavera en el desierto. Recordaban cada día de sus vidas la batalla de la ola de arena gigante, de la muralla enorme de piedra, del feroz tornado de viento, del impactante rayo del cielo, de los muros de piedra que torturaron a miles de hombres, y de los llantos desconsolados del Kazekage que vio como su hermano dejaba sus últimos momentos en la arena.

* * *

Mientras se desarrollaba esa batalla, Orochimaru iba en camino hacia la Montaña Cementerio. Allí estaba ubicada la guarida de Obito que utilizó durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Debía recorrer un largo camino al norte ya que está ubicada entre el País del Sonido y el País de la Cascada. El Sannin conocía muy bien al primero ya que allí creo la aldea oculta y era donde se guardaba una de sus propias guaridas. Quizás en este viaje reclutaría valiosa información.

El sol radiaba en esa tarde. El olor a las hojas de los arboles se hacía sentir en el bosque que se encontraba paralelo al Valle del Fin. Por allí iban saltando de árbol en árbol, Orochimaru y compañía. Eran pocas las palabras entre ellos. Juugo y Karin lo respetaban mucho, después de todo, era el maestro de Sasuke. Aun así, ella no evitó preguntarle sobre la guarida y empezar una larga conversación..

- Orochimaru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Karin?  
- ¡Hm-hmm! Hace cinco años que termino la guerra, ¿crees que todavía siga en buenas condiciones? No es que..  
- Debe estarlo, si es que nada anormal ocurrió.  
- ¿Algo anormal?  
- Quiero decir, si no hubieron derrumbes o algún otro tipo de fenómeno similar, la guarida debe estar bien conservada. Allí se guardaba el Gedo Mazo que el mismo Madara invocó una vez. Imagínate que ese mismo lugar fue utilizado luego por Obito tiempo después. No estamos hablando de cualquier guarida. Seguramente Madara preparó muy bien ese lugar.  
- Entiendo. ¿Y si alguien..?  
- Tranquila. Cuando terminó la guerra se envió a un grupo de investigación al lugar. Pudieron encontrar la sala donde se mantenía la estatua. También se encontraron con el Árbol de Genes de Hashirama. De allí sacaron a Yamato que había sido sumado a él. Encontraron la cueva donde Kabuto controlaba el Edo-tensei, mismo lugar donde también estaba Anko.  
- Investigaron y no encontraron los Sharingan. ¿Por qué?  
- Jeh! Precisamente, lo único que no encontraron fue el laboratorio. Puedo asegurar que Obito no le dijo a nadie sobre su ubicación, mucho menos a Kabuto. Un arsenal de sharingan en manos equivocadas podría ser peligroso. Ese lugar debía estar muy bien guardado.  
- Así que mantuvo confidencial la ubicación. Obito tenía todo bajo control. Y tú, ¿sabes la ubicación o debemos jugar a los exploradores? Jah!  
- Me subestimas, Karin. Conozco la ubicación del laboratorio. A eso vamos.  
- ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?  
- Sasuke sabe sobre el laboratorio. Allí Obito configuró su cambio de ojos. Le puso los ojos de su hermano, Itachi. En ese mismo lugar deben estar los demás sharingan.  
- ¿Y Sasuke te lo dijo?  
- Por alguna razón, al principio no me quiso decir nada. Supongo que teme porque alguien encuentre esos ojos y los utilice de manera incorrecta. Protege lo que es de su clan con orgullo.  
- Y entonces..  
- Tranquila. Después de cinco años intentándolo, por fin me lo dijo anoche.  
- ¿Así nomas?  
- Sí. Hace un rato, antes de partir hacia aquí, Sasuke me preguntó hacia donde iba. Le dije que salia a hacer una pequeña misión. Pero no es tonto. Sabe muy bien hacia dónde me dirijo. Después de lo que ocurrió con su ojo, de alguna manera quiso que lo ayudara y por eso me contó sobre el lugar.  
- Jeh! Este Sasuke. Si hiciera las cosas sin tanto orgullo, su vida sería más fácil.  
- Es un Uchiha. No puedes pedirle eso.  
- Aun así.. confía demasiado en ti como para contarte algo tan importante.  
- Acaso, ¿tú no confiarías en mi, Karin?  
- ¡Eeeh-Eeeeeh! ¡Yo.. yo no.. yo no dije eso, Orochimaru! ¡Jeh-jeh!  
- Solo bromeo.

Esta conversación era escuchada tranquilamente por Juugo. No quería decir ninguna palabra porque era interesante lo que el Sannin contaba. Sasuke había guardado el secreto del laboratorio durante tantos años para proteger los ojos de su clan y que no cayeran en manos equivocadas. Pero cuando perdió su ojo izquierdo, sintió que le pegaron un duro golpe a su orgullo. Estuvo en una encrucijada: mantener el secreto de la guarida preservando lo que el pasado de los Uchihas habían dejado, o revelarle el secreto a Orochimaru para que le devuelva su máximo potencial, al último de su clan que quedaba en el presente. Decidió lo último, por eso su maestro iba en camino dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Pasaban las horas y seguían viajando. Mientras la guerra del desierto estaba llegando a su fin, Orochimaru se encontraba cada vez más cerca del lugar. El Valle del Fin ya había quedado atrás. Lo que se veía a su lado era el mar que reflejaba la luz del sol. Ese paisaje acompañó a su equipo por un largo rato. Finalmente, los huesos de los gigantes animales que murieron en aquel lugar comenzaban a verse.

- Llegamos. Por allí está la entrada. Juugo..  
- Dime, Orochimaru.  
- ¿Podrás decirme si la entrada está en condiciones?  
- Ok. Dame un segundo.

Algunos pajaritos comenzaban a moverse e iban llegando a los brazos de Juugo. Después de revisar el lugar donde le señaló el Sannin, las pequeñas aves retornan a los hombros del compañero de Sasuke.

- Está todo en orden. Podemos avanzar.  
- Ok, avancemos.

La entrada estaba rodeada de grandes arbustos. En los últimos años, las plantas y árboles habían crecido bastante. Para poder entrar, no quedaba otra que limpiar esa zona. Es por eso que Orochimaru utiliza su técnica Futon: Gran Penetración para despejar la entrada y poder avanzar. Un largo y oscuro pasadizo seguía a la entrada y llegaba a alguna habitación. No se podía ver nada. Mientras caminaban con cuidado alertas a cualquier tipo de trampas, iban observando las paredes y el piso. Sin ningún obstáculo, llegaron al final del camino. Allí, un puerta de madera bastante grande bloqueaba el paso para entrar en la habitación. A la orden del Sannin, Juugo abre la puerta y se revela todo lo que adentro había: era nada mas y nada menos que la habitación donde se posaba el Gedo Mazo.

- Aún sigue la flor de la estatua intacta. Las paredes se mantienen en excelente estado y la iluminación es bastante buena. Maldito Madara. Eras capaz de estas cosas..

Mientras observaban la habitación asombrados por cada detalle que veían, bajaban por unas largas escaleras Karin y Juugo junto al Sannin. Las escaleras estaban organizadas en forma de zigzag y llevaban a un lugar más profundo que terminaba en un mediana especie de piscina de agua. Allí estaba ubicado el Árbol de Genes de Hashirama.

- Éste es el famoso árbol. Jeh! Me lo llevaría a mi laboratorio pero es demasiado grande.

Orochimaru ya había descubierto lo mismo que el grupo de investigación que habían enviado los de Konoha, luego de la última guerra ninja. Aun no veía la entrada del laboratorio que Sasuke le había descrito.

- ¿Ubicaste el laboratorio?  
- Aún no, Juugo. Sasuke me dijo que quedaba al final de las escaleras, pero aquí sólo está este árbol. Parece que no hay ninguna entrada directa..  
- Ya veo. Está ubicado por aquí pero no está la entrada..  
- Voy a probar algo.

El Sannin invoca una pequeña serpiente. Ella comienza a moverse por todas las paredes de aquella enrome habitación arrastrándose con un pequeño cascabel. La idea era detectar el laboratorio a través de las vibraciones del sonido del cascabel: la serpiente se iba arrastrando por las paredes sintiendo como las ondas de sonido se dispersaban. En los lugares más sólidos, las vibraciones se iban sentir muy débiles porque no se trasladaban debidamente, mientras que si detrás de la pared había algún vació, las vibraciones se iban a dispersar de forma más fluida haciéndose sentir más fuerte. Cuando detectara el vació, ya habrían encontrado el laboratorio. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban. Finalmente, la serpiente descubre el lugar.

- Listo. Sasuke tenía razón. El Laboratorio quedaba por aquí. Juugo, por allí.  
- Ok, voy.

Cruzando por el agua de aquel lugar, da un golpe muy duro en la dirección que Orochimaru le indicó. La pared se rompe y detrás se descubre el laboratorio. Sin más que hacer, el Sannin entra y comienza su búsqueda.

- Mmm. Parece que no tiene entrada por ningún lado. Solo un hueco grande en el techo.  
- Karin, eso tiene una explicación. Si no tiene entradas, nadie podía acceder a este lugar. Pero, Obito sí. Su Mangekyou Sharingan le permitía moverse por el espacio libremente. Seguro construyó este lugar y luego lo cerró por completo para ser el único visitante.  
- ¿Y el hueco?  
- Ya lo dije. Sasuke estuvo aquí cuando le colocaron los ojos de Itachi. Según él, los zetsus lo vigilaban. Y el chico es algo rebelde.. no dudo que haya escapado utilizando sus métodos.

Para decepción del Sannin, no era gran cosa ese lugar. Sólo había un par de escritorios por un lado, una cama por otro y algún que otro pequeño mueble. Lo único que llamaba la atención era un gran estante antiguo. Justo eso era lo que buscaba. En cada cajón del viejo mueble estaban guardados los sharingan. Cada uno llevaba un número y algunos el nombre del que fue su dueño.

- Aquí están. Los sharingan de decenas de Uchihas. Tomaremos algunos y los demás los destruiremos. Karin, Juugo. Comienza la recolección.  
- Ok, comencemos  
- Los sigo.

Los cajones se iban abriendo uno tras otro, pero..

- ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Vacío! ¡Mierda.. ¿qué está pasando aquí?!  
- Igual por aquí..  
- Lo mismo.. Acaso..

La sorpresa y enojo de Orochimaru eran evidentes. ¡Allí no había ningún ojo Uchiha!. Su misión parecía ser un fracaso. No iba a poder devolverle el nivel a su discípulo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Esto sí que es un problema!  
- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto Orochimaru?  
- Ni idea, pero alguien tiene los sharingan y debemos encontrarlo.  
- ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?  
- El estante y los cajones están en perfectas condiciones. Si alguien quería deshacerse de este lugar, pudo haberlo destruido por completo. Pero no, dejo todo intacto sin preocuparse demasiado. Sin dudas, alguien.. ¡LOS ROBO!.

Una misión que termina en fracaso. El Sannin iba a retornar a la aldea sin el ojo reemplazante para Sasuke y con una gran interrogante: si su alumno era el único que sabía de la ubicación del laboratorio, ¿quién podría haber profanado aquel lugar llevándose las reliquias de los Uchihas? ¿Están relacionados los de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas en esto? ¿Y los de la Aldea de las Nubes? O quizás.. ¿es un nuevo enemigo?.


	14. CAPITULO 13: LAS SOSPECHAS DE OROCHIMARU

El Sannin visitó la guarida de Obito pero no tuvo el resultado esperado. Las esperanzas de que Sasuke volviera a tener su máximo potencial se esfumaron de repente. Aun quedaba la duda de si aquel lugar fue realmente saqueado y alguien se robó ese tesoro que guardaba muy bien el Uchiha que llegó a tocar el poder de dios. En ese caso, un nuevo problema aparecía: habría que buscar al culpable porque un lote de Sharingan en manos equivocadas podría ser peligroso.

- No puedo creer que ésto esté pasando. Pero nuestra búsqueda aún no termina. Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto.  
- Ok, Orochimaru. Te acompañaremos donde sea.  
- Antes de retornar a Konoha, debemos pasar por un sitio..

Así, el grupo del Sannin decide abandonar el laboratorio y emprender su viaje de retorno. Para ello, utilizan el hueco que Sasuke había dejado. Con grandes saltos logran atravesarlo, pero algo raro sucedía..

- Vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí..?  
- ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Es sencillo, Karin. Alguien colocó una barrera ilusoria en el lugar del hueco para que nadie se percatara de él desde afuera. Quizás, por eso el equipo de investigación no lo notó al venir.  
- ¿Quién la habrá puesto?  
- Alguien con una gran habilidad en genjutsu. No pude detectarla cuando llegamos. Quizás si no hubiéramos salido por aquí, nunca me hubiera enterado.  
- Entonces, ¿pudo haber sido..?  
- Sasuke, de seguro.  
- Parece lógico, si es que quería proteger el lugar. Y otra cosa..  
- Déjame anticiparte. El lugar al que fuimos no tenía entradas, solo el hueco en el techo. Así es como lo encontramos cuando llegamos. Sabemos también que alguien pudo entrar. Por lo tanto, entro por el hueco que es la única forma de ingresar de manera natural.  
- ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta si estaba la barrera?  
- Alguien que quiere tener en su poder las reliquias de los Uchihas, seguramente es alguien con conocimientos avanzados. No dudo que se diera cuenta. Sin dudas, no es alguien ordinario.  
- Jeh! Orochimaru siempre eres atento a todo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?  
- Conozco un universo de ninjas y sus habilidades. Son varias las posiblidades, pero..  
- ¿Pero qué?  
- Solo conozco uno que esté interesado en el sharingan y sus poderes.

Karin escuchaba con asombro a Orochimaru. La inteligencia y los conocimientos de él eran inmensos. Atento a cada detalle, precavido en sus actos y seguro de sus decisiones, lo hacían una persona muy sabia. La Uzumaki lo admiraba y respetaba por ello. Sin dudas, las misiones con el eran tan interesantes que se olvidaba por un momento de pensar en Sasuke. Los acompañaba Juugo, que también escuchaba muy atento a todo y estaba dispuesto a colaborar en lo que fuera.

Volviendo al tema, el Sannin parecía tener alguna idea sobre quien podría haber sido. Pero fiel a su estilo, no iba a dar información al respecto hasta no estar cien por ciento seguro. En lo único que podía pensar era en volver a su aldea. Así, emprenden el viaje de regreso. Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer en la tarde, viajan rápidamente por los bosques. Y tal como había dicho Orochimaru, se detienen en un lugar. Era nada más y nada menos que la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. O mejor dicho, donde estaba instalada su base al inicio. Pero, ¿qué querría hacer el Sannin en ese lugar? El único hombre que había allí era un viejo que reposaba tranquilamente en un banco de madera, mientras veía como se iba apagando el cielo.

- ¡Joooh! Pero si es Orochimaru..  
- Hola, viejo.  
- Tiempo, tiempo que no te veía.  
- Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta.  
- Lo sé. Para eso estoy en esta aldea aun.  
- ¿Ha pasado "ese" hombre por aquí?  
- No lo he visto desde hace varios años.  
- ¿Estás seguro? Si me mientes, lo voy a saber.  
- Trabajo para ti, para darte toda la información que necesitas. Nunca he guardado un secreto. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte esta vez?  
- Ok. Consideraré tu respuesta como válida.

Orochimaru saca un kunai de su bolsillo y le corta el cuello. Juugo y Karin miraban aterrados lo que acababa de hacer. Mató a un simple aldeano de aquel lugar, sin motivo aparente. Si bien parecía que no le había gustado la respuesta, el Sannin tenía una buena excusa.

- No me miren así.  
- ¿Por qué lo mataste?  
- ¿Hm? ¿Me estas cuestionando Juugo? Voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez y te responderé. Ese viejo trabajaba para mí. En las épocas donde me guardaba en mi guarida por aquí cercana, enviaba a ciertas personas a dejarle información muy valiosa. Fiel a mí, me pasaba todos los recados. Era solo un intermediario. Se portaba bien..  
- Entonces, ¿por qué lo mataste? ¿Ya no confiabas en él?  
- Sí, de hecho no me estaba mintiendo. Pero, puede ser que cierta persona haya empezado a hacer sus movimientos y temo que sepa de la existencia del viejo y lo venga a buscar para robarle información.  
- Parece que tienes un fuerte sospechoso y empiezas a temerle..  
- Sólo estoy siendo precavido. Además, no hay a quien pueda temerle. Madara Uchiha ya está muerto. Jeh!  
- Aun así, confiabas mucho en ese hombre tan simple..  
- Fue base de uno de mis experimentos. Digamos que tenía ciertas modificaciones. Iba a ser difícil que alguien entrara en su mente. Además, ¿quién iba a pensar que un simple aldeano supiera tanto?  
- ¡Tss! No dejas pasar nada. Apuesto a que el hombre del que sospechas si podía.  
- Tal vez. Si pudo burlarse de la barrera ilusoria, podría entrar en la cabeza de ese viejo. Y con esto doy por terminada la trivia de preguntas y respuestas..

Como habían sido largas horas de viaje, deciden quedarse en esa aldea a descansar. No habían habitantes, ni edificaciones. Solo estaba la guarida de Orochimaru que llevaba a un lugar subterráneo. Allí es donde iban a pasar la noche.

* * *

Mientras brillaba el sol por la tarde, el equipo Anbu de Sai llegaba a la capital del País del Fuego. Allí se encontraba la ciudad y a pocos metros a las afueras, estaba el Palacio del Señor Feudal, lugar donde se había desatado toda aquella masacre de la que Naruto fue testigo de las consecuencias.

- Para llevar a cabo esta misión, vamos a formar dos grupos de reconocimiento.  
- Ok.  
- Los números serán los siguientes:

_Equipo 1: _  
_- Sai _  
_- Hyuuga Moshimo _  
_- Kaguya Rei _  
_- Kotsu _

_Equipo 2:_  
_- Sarutobi Tosen_  
_- Taname Saito_  
_- Nanao_  
_- Aburame Misho_

El objetivo del líder Sai era dividirlos en dos grupos para investigar la ciudad y el palacio al mismo tiempo. El equipo uno se iba a encargar del palacio, mientras que el dos de la ciudad. Dadas las indicaciones por parte de Sai, comienza la investigación. El sol comenzaba a caer lentamente.

* * *

En aquella misma tarde, el team diez se dirigía al Pais de las Olas. En ese lugar se encontraba el puerto que iban a utilizar los de Konoha para llegar a Kirigakure por barco. Después de un largo rato saltando entre los árboles, logran llegar a un puente..

- Jeh! Este es el Gran Puente Naruto. Me ha contado Kakashi que le pusieron su nombre luego de que su equipo rescatara a este país de Gato y su gente.  
- Así que por aquí deben amar a Naruto, Shikamaru..  
- Claro, Chouji. Después de todo, derrotaron a Zabuza. No es para menos. Eso le devolvió la calma a los habitantes de aquí. Por fin pudieron vivir en armonía.  
- Uummm.. ¡el aire aquí es fresco! ¡Mira la hermosa vista al mar!  
- Estás muy entusiasmada, Ino.

No parecía que el viaje a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla fuera tan estresante para ellos. Tuvieron un viaje sin complicaciones hasta el momento. Además, habían llegado al hermoso País de las Olas. Reinaba la tranquilidad y la armonía. La gente de allí veía cómo llegaban estos ninjas y le sonreían. Quizás veían que sus bandanas pertenecían a Konoha y se alegraban al recordar a Naruto. Justamente alguien especial iba a demostrar su sorpresa y felicidad..

- ¡Hoooola! ¡Ninjas de Konoha!  
- Buenas tardes.- respondía Shikamaru.  
- ¿Son amigos de Naruto verdad?  
- Jeh! Somos sus compañeros.  
- ¡Jejeje! Lo sabía. Me alegro de verlos. Mi nombre es Inari.  
- ¿Inari? Me han hablado de ti. Eres un héroe para esta ciudad.  
- ¡Jejeje! Bueno, sólo puedo decir que la gente me da mucho cariño.

El rostro de Inari dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. Si bien no estaba frente a Naruto, le alcanzaba con ver a sus compañeros. Como era de esperarse, pregunto qué hacían esos ninjas por su país y les ofreció su ayuda en lo que necesitaran.

- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?  
- Sí, pregunta.  
- ¿Qué hacen por estos lados? ¿Están en alguna misión?  
- De hecho, sí. Nos dirigimos a Kirigakure.  
- Aaah, ya veo. Así que vienen al puerto para embarcarse.  
- Así es.  
- Ok, déjenme ayudarles. Enseguida les conseguiré el mejor de los barcos  
- Oye.. no es necesaria tanta amabilidad.  
- Jeh! Déjame complacerlos. Síganme.

La suerte parecía sonreirle al team diez. Encontraron a aquel joven en la ciudad que era muy amable. Logro conseguirles un barco de lujo y con las provisiones necesarias para el viaje. El sol empezaba a ocultarse, mientras que Inari saludaba contento a los ninjas que partían a su misión. Se podían escuchar entre sus gritos..

- ¡Suerte en su viaje! ¡No se olviden de pasar por aquí a la vuelta para contarme sobre Naruto! ¡Vuelvan pronto!

Así se dirigían Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino para comenzar las negociaciones con la Mizukage.


	15. CAPITULO 14: LAS CONCLUSIONES DE SAI

La noche llegó al mundo shinobi. Por un lado, Orochimaru y compañía se guardaban en su base ubicada en la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Después de luchar una gran batalla, los del team siete decidieron pasar la noche en la Sunagakure, para acompañar al Kazekage. Además, Sai y los Anbu habían formado un pequeño campamento para quedarse en la capital. Y por otro lado, el team diez estaba a punto de llegar a la Kirigakure para visitar a la Mizukage. El viaje en barco había sido algo..

- ¡Los tripulantes gritaban desesperados por su vidas mientras veían los ojos de ese feroz y terrible monstruo! ¡Y así, el enorme Dragón abrió su boca y se comió el barco de un solo mordisco..!  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! - gritaban los del team diez.  
- ¡Waajajaja! Todos temen a esa criatura..  
- Viejo, ¿la viste alguna vez? ¿En realidad existe? - preguntó Chouji asustado.  
- Claro que si, muchacho. ¿Ves esta cicatriz en mi brazo? Fue hecha por la bestia, la vez que nos enfrentamos cara a cara.. ¡Jajajaja!

Un viejo marinero se encontraba muy solo en aquel barco. Mientras navegaban las aguas profundas, se sentó junto a los ninjas en una habitación bastante grande. Parecía que era el comedor porque allí iban a comer todos los que estaban embarcados. Después de una cena y de las presentaciones, los del team diez escucharon las historias del viejo. Ninguna le había llamado tanto la atención como la del dragón marino. Tan así que se vieron atemorizados por lo que contaba. Pensaban que estar en el medio del mar podría ser el momento perfecto para que una enorme boca salga debajo del agua y se los tragara. Pero todo parecía sanarse cuando el capitán aviso que estaban llegando a tierra.

- ¡Llegamos! ¡Hemos completado el viaje!  
- Ufff.. ¡Por fin! ¡Bajémosno de aquí! - comentaba Ino que aun seguía asustada.  
- Oye Ino, ¿de verdad creíste que ese viejo se enfrentó al dragón?- preguntó Shikamaru, como si la historia no le hubiera afectado.  
- Jeh! Claro que no. ¡Jejeje! - contestó disimulando su ligero temor.  
- ¡No se hagan los valientes! ¡Ambos se asustaron con la historia! Hasta yo me lo creí..- decía Chouji siendo muy sincero, aun con la resaca del cuento del viejo.

Cuando terminaron de descender, fueron a buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche. A esa hora la aldea descansaba en paz. No había otra alternativa que esperar al día siguiente para poder hablar con la Mizukage.

* * *

En las afueras del Palacio del Señor Feudal, se encontraba el campamento Anbu. Luego de haber pasado la tarde realizando las investigaciones que le fueron encomendadas, ambos grupos se reunieron para dar sus informes.

- Equipo número dos.  
- Aquí.  
- Quiero ver el informe de investigación.

El equipo dos estaba encargado de la búsqueda de información en la ciudad. Mientras el sol aun brillaba, recorrieron cada sitio de la capital. Entraron a cada casa, a cada comercio, a cada bar, y todo lugar que allí hubiera. Para desgracia, no pudieron encontrar ningún sobreviviente. Los cadáveres estaban por todas partes. Piso, paredes, ventanas, hasta las cortinas de las tiendas tenían manchas de sangre. La masacre no había tenido piedad con nadie. Al no haber testigos, las pistas iban a estar en los cadáveres y en los lugares del crimen.

Lo primero a lo que prestaron atención los Anbu fue a la seguridad de aquel lugar. No era una aldea que tuviera ninjas propios ya que eso corresponde a Konoha. Por lo tanto, contaban con una seguridad limitada. En la entrada principal, eran seis los guardias que vigilaban la entrada y salida de los civiles o de los turistas. Como era de esperarse, fueron burlados y asesinados. Por lo que pudieron captar los del equipo dos, no presentaban heridas extravagantes. Lo único que tenían eran pequeños agujeros en las zonas cercanas a su cuello, que no parecían mortales. Se podía presumir que alguien utilizó agujas para reducirlos. No hallaron veneno en las heridas. De alguna forma, la técnica utilizada era especial porque podía asesinar sólo con pinchazos de agujas. Pero eso no era todo: el actor de ese crimen contaba con una gran habilidad para no ser detectado. Pues, los guardias estaban cada uno en su puesto y allí no habían rastros de combates. O sea, el asesino logró enfrentarlos sin que los demás guardias se percataran y sin que se movieran de sus puestos. Era digno de un especialista en asesinatos.

- Parece que podemos sacar la primera conclusión.- decía Sai.  
- Así es. Según lo que Naruto dijo a la Hokage, Reishi utilizaba técnicas con electricidad. Si hubiera sido él quien atacó a los guardias, debería haber algún tipo de quemaduras provocadas por la electricidad. Además, no utilizó ninguna técnica con agujas en su duelo, salvo las de rayo. Por lo tanto, no pudo ser él quien hiciera esas heridas. Y otra cosa importante: el ninja de Kumogakure no poseía una gran velocidad. No esquivaba los ataques ya que para ello utilizaba su escudo de Raiton. Además, atacaba generalmente a distancia y no se preocupaba por dar golpes sorpresas. Por el contrario, quien atacó a los guardias tenía una gran habilidad de sigilo y velocidad de movimiento, ya que logró actuar sin que lo detectaran.  
- Reishi no estaba solo. Alguien lo acompañaba.  
- Exacto. Y hay más..

Luego de revisar la seguridad, comenzó el análisis de los civiles. Cada noble contaba con su guardia propia. Como eran adinerados, podían pagar sus propios protectores. Pero no fueron lo suficiente. Todos ellos estaban muertos y con el mismo tipo de herida: sus cuerpos fueron cortados de diversas maneras. Algunos cortes comenzaban en el hombro y terminaban en el abdomen, otros sufrieron la pérdida de sus extremidades. Y otros simplemente tenían su cuerpo perforado por algún arma punzante. Era previsible que se tratara de un atacante usuario de espadas. Era hora de llegar a la segunda conclusión..

- .. y así era como se encontraban los cuerpos.  
- Entiendo. Heridas causadas por espadas. Tenemos dos posibles culpables. La primera de ellos es Kumogakure: son especialistas en el kenjutsu, técnicas con espadas. Sus habilidades se combinan con técnicas de Raiton y producen poderosos cortes con efectos secundarios, como quemaduras o parálisis. Parece lógico que sean ellos porque tenemos que uno de los actores formaba parte de esa aldea. Pero..  
- Los cuerpos no presentaban quemaduras. No utilizaron chakra de electricidad para esto. Además, hay una pequeña coincidencia en los cadáveres: todos los cuerpos fueron cortados por el mismo tipo de espada.  
- O sea, un solo ninja asesino a todos o..  
- Fueron varios, como si fuera un ejército. Y eso lo comprueba la posición de los cadáveres: todos estaban ubicados por distintas zonas de la ciudad. Si uno solo hubiera sido el atacante, tendríamos una montonera de cadáveres en alguna zona específica. Después de todo, es lógico que lo persigan para matarlo.  
- Tiene sentido. Entonces, si eran un ejército y fueron cortes realizados por el mismo tipo de arma, esto nos lleva al segundo culpable: los samurais del País del Hierro. Ellos son otros especialistas en el arte de las espadas y el kenjutsu.  
- Las heridas coinciden con el tipo de kenjutsu que utilizan ellos.  
- Bien. No sólo tenemos un asesino sigiloso, sino que un ejército de samurais. ¿Hay algún otro tipo de heridas en los combates o algún otro detalle en las zonas de batalla?  
- No, solamente eso.  
- Ok. Entonces nadie más estuvo allí. Podría presumirse que ese asesino sigiloso era su líder y que luego de asesinar a los guardias, permitió que su ejército ingresara en una fuerte emboscada a atacar a todos sin piedad. Eso fue lo que ocurrió en la ciudad, parece, y Reishi no fue participe directo. Él se encontraba mientras tanto, en el palacio.  
- Así es.  
- Tosen, Saito, Mosho, Nanao. Excelente trabajo. Ahora toca exponer a mi equipo.

Al mismo tiempo que el equipo dos había hecho grandes descubrimientos, el equipo uno también tenía trabajo en el palacio. Para empezar, el palacio tenía dos entradas. La primera de ella era trasera y era la que llegaba directo a la ubicación del hall que derivaba a las habitaciones de los nobles más importantes, incluido el Señor Feudal. Por allí fue donde ingreso Naruto. No era para cualquiera ingresar por esa puerta, sólo para gente de prestigio. La otra era la entrada principal. Estaban ubicados los puestos de los guardias por fuera del palacio, y al pasar la entrada, ésta derivaba a otro gran hall, donde se encontraban el comedor, la habitación de recepción, una biblioteca y comenzaban las habitaciones de los guardias por un pasillo.

Antes de entrar al palacio, lo primero a lo que prestaron atención fue a la seguridad. A diferencia que en la ciudad, el enemigo no tuvo ningún cuidado y decidió entrar por la fuerza a través de la entrada principal. Se enfrentaron a todos los guardias en ese lugar y después ingresaron al palacio. Cuando observaron los cadáveres de los guardias, encontraron dos tipos de heridas: algunos cuerpos presentaban daños por electricidad, quemaduras y demás, mientras que a los demás, simplemente les habían arrancado la cabeza. Sí. Parecía que algún tipo de bestia o monstruo había devorado sus cráneos quitándoselos por la fuerza ya que no había rastros de ellas por ninguna parte. La tercera conclusión de Sai había llegado..

- Lo primero que podemos concluir es que atacaron por la fuerza. Si no tuvieron ningún tipo de cuidado, es porque presumían de su poder. Podemos afirmar que eran ninjas bastantes fuertes. Los cadáveres tenían dos tipos de heridas. Unos sufrieron daños por electricidad..  
- Sin dudas, Reishi.  
- Exacto. Pero lo que más llama la atención es que los demás.. los demás cadáveres estaban sin sus cabezas. Alguien parecía que se las hubiera devorado.  
- ¿Un monstruo?  
- Quizás, aun no podemos afirmar nada. Continuando..

Sabiendo que Reishi, junto a una bestia y quizás alguien más, habían eliminado a toda la guardia de aquel lugar, continuaron la búsqueda por el palacio. Ingresando por la entrada principal, se encontraron el enorme hall repleto de cadáveres. Estaban todos amontonados y otros tantos desparramados. Además, entre las heridas de los cuerpos se encontraban quemaduras y parálisis. Era de suponerse que el autor de todo aquello era Reishi. Y eran las únicas: ningún cadáver había perdido su cabeza. Así que podía presumirse que el ninja o bestia que devoro los cráneos de los guardias no entró al palacio, sólo lo hizo el de Kumogakure.

- ¿Así que Reishi fue quien limpió el lugar?  
- Así parece. Todos tenían el mismo tipo de herida provocada por el Raiton. El hombre o bestia que estaba afuera al momento de atacar a los guardias, no ingresó. Después de deshacerse de los guardias que cuidaban el palacio, quedaba el trabajo sucio para Reishi que no iba a ser dificultoso, ya que sólo quedaban los nobles.  
- Logró hacer todo eso él solo.  
- Sí. Así es. Y tenemos más..

Luego de observar aquello, cruzaron otra sala que conectaba el hall de la entrada principal con el hall de la entrada trasera. Ese era el lugar a donde había llegado Naruto cuando visitó el palacio. Tal como él había descrito, la escalera tenía una gran cantidad de cadáveres que la tapaban y no dejaban verla. La sangre manchaba las paredes y los suelos de aquel hall. Pero se sabía quién era el autor. Y así, Sai llegaba a la cuarta gran conclusión..

- O sea, Naruto entró a aquel hall..- pregunta uno de los Anbu.  
- Si, así es. Como él decía, en las inmediaciones no había gente. Quizás, cuando comenzó el ataque en la puerta principal, los guardias de la puerta trasera socorrieron a los primeros, dejando su lugar de vigilancia vació. Es por eso que allí no había nadie.  
- Ahora, hay otra pregunta importante. ¿Por qué Reishi se quedó en aquel lugar?  
- La gran pregunta. Empecemos por el inicio: Reishi estaba acompañado. Solo uno entró y el otro quedó afuera. Suponiendo que eran dos personas, de seguro que una de ellas se dio cuenta de que alguien venía en camino o sabía de la misión. Puedo apostar a que fue justo la persona que no entró..  
- ¿Cuál es el punto?  
- El punto es que el que no quiso entrar sabía que Naruto venía en camino y decidió retirarse. Obviamente, no quería dar la cara. Eso puede ser por dos cosas: o le temía o no quería ser descubierto. Puedo asegurarme que fue la segunda. Además, esa persona advirtió a Reishi de esto y le ordenó que aguardara en el palacio para esperar a Naruto. Así fue como el de Kumogakure se quedó e intentó matar a su obstáculo.  
- Pero, ¿por qué alguien querría esconderse de Naruto?  
- Ahí está la cuestión. Conoce a Naruto, pues Reishi advertido sabía que era el quien entraba al palacio, cuando las luces estaban apagadas. Y puede ser que Naruto lo conozca a él. Si fuera así, su identidad correría peligro. Era mejor escapar por el momento.  
- Muy astuto.  
- Sí. He llegado a la conclusión final: el enemigo decidió atacar a la ciudad y al palacio al mismo tiempo para acabar rápido con la misión. Por un lado, los samurais junto a un sigiloso líder lograron limpiar la ciudad. Por otro, alguien misterioso junto a Reishi atacaron al palacio. Pero, el misterioso decidió retirarse y dejarle a Reishi la orden de matar a Naruto que venía en camino. Y quien estaba detrás de todo esto, por lógica, era quien se dio a la fuga.  
- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a saber dónde buscarlo?  
- Lo primero que debemos hacer es visitar el País del Hierro. Allí debe estar quien ordenó el apoyo al ataque de la ciudad. De allí, seguiremos la persecución. Paso por paso.  
- ¿Y con la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes qué vamos a hacer?  
- No podemos presumir que ellos estuvieran detrás de esto. Si bien Reishi fue uno de los que participó, quizás el que lo ordenaba y escapó no tenía contacto con Kumogakure. Sin embargo, sabemos que los samurais fueron participes y un ninja los lideraba. Los samurais siendo dirigidos por un ninja suena muy extraño y sospechoso. Algo no cierra. Debemos empezar por allí.  
- Debemos enviar el informe a la Hokage.  
- Yo mismo me encargaré.

El trabajo de Sai había dado sus frutos. Esa noche en el campamento le permitió sacar importantes conclusiones. Era hora de que comenzaran con la segunda parte de la persecución del responsable que está detrás de esta masacre. Antes, debían informar a Tsunade para que estuviera al tanto y diera alguna instrucción al respecto, para así poder comenzar con la siguiente etapa. Sai y sus Anbus al País del Hierro..


	16. CAPITULO 15: LA DEFENSA DE KONOHA - P1

El sol se había ido llevándose consigo un día cargado de actividades. Fue testigo de la guerra de la arena, de las investigaciones de los Anbus, de la frustración de Orochimaru y del viaje en el mar del equipo diez. Ahora era momento de que la noche hiciera su jugada. La luna estaba en el cielo, radiante como en las mejores noches de primavera. Llena y de color blanco, adornaba el paisaje de los que aun no iban a dormir. Sí, no todos iban a descansar. La noche podía ser la mejor aliada para el ataque de un enemigo. Así lo comprendían en Konoha.

Con los últimos acontecimientos, Tsunade ordenó tomar precauciones y preparar la defensa de la aldea. Con el team siete, el team diez y el grupo de Orochimaru afuera, Konoha quedaba vulnerable para que el posible enemigo hiciera su movimiento. Aún no se sabía quién estaba detrás de los atentados a los nobles ni se sabía realmente quién había ordenado el ataque a la Aldea del Trigo. En principio, se podía sospechar de Iwagakure y Kumogakure, ya que ninjas de ambas aldeas tuvieron que ver con esos hechos. Pero había que comprobar si realmente eran enemigos de Konoha y quizás esta sea la noche perfecta para ello.

El encargado de la defensa era Kakashi. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja le concedió experiencia necesaria para manejar a un gran grupo de ninjas. Pues, fue el capitán de la Tercera División. Si bien en aquella oportunidad formaban un grupo de soporte, especialistas en el combate de corta y mediana distancia, esta vez iba a ser el líder directo de todos los grupos. Cada grupo tenía su especialidad y se encargaban de una tarea específica.

**Grupo de patrullaje interno**.  
Líder: Kiba.  
Función: vigilar la ciudad e informar de cualquier hecho anormal. En caso de la presencia enemiga en frente, debían entrar en combate.

**Grupo de patrullaje externo**.  
Líder: Shino.  
Función: vigilar los alrededores de la ciudad e informar sobre la presencia de enemigos. En cualquier caso, deben entrar en combate.

**Grupo de intercepción**.  
Líder: Hinata.  
Función: detectar al enemigo y entrar en combate inmediatamente. Se diferencian de los de patrullaje en cuanto a que no deben informar.

**Grupo de combate directo**.  
Líder: Guy.  
Función: entrar en combate con el enemigo. Una vez recibida la información sobre la ubicación del enemigo, deben ir a la batalla rápidamente.

**Grupo de Soporte**.  
Líder: Ebisu.  
Función: socorrer a los demás grupos, ya sea en combate, en patrullaje o en cualquier otro tipo de ayuda que necesiten.

**División de Inteligencia**.  
Líder: Ibiki.  
Función: procesar la información recibida del campo de batalla y comunicar sobre ella a la Hokage.  
Funcionamiento: en los grupos de patrullaje hay miembros del clan Yamanaka. Con sus habilidades comunican a esta división, y de la misma manera, se comunican con Tsunade.

**Grupo de ninjas médicos**.  
Líder: Shizune.  
Función: recuperación y asistencia de los heridos.

Por la tarde, el ninja copia dio las instrucciones necesarias a cada grupo. Sus lideres se encargaron de llevarlas a cabo y allí estaban, esperando el posible ataque del enemigo. No se utilizó al Grupo de Detección para esta misión, ni tampoco su barrera. Ello era muy bien sustituido por los grupos de patrullaje. El proceso iba a ser simple. El grupo de Shino podía detectar a los ninjas a largas distancias y el grupo de Kiba a corta. Como en cada equipo hay un Yamanaka, estos avisarían a la División de Inteligencia y estos a Tsunade para que tome la decisión al respecto. Ella transmitiría la orden hacia las divisiones y éstas se moverían. Detectado un intruso, se comunicaba al grupo de intercepción y al de combate directo para que entren en batalla. Si el grupo de intercepción encontraba al enemigo, no necesitaba de una orden. Pero sí los de combate directo ya que iban a enfrentarse al enemigo más conveniente, de acuerdo a la estrategia. Mientras, el grupo de soporte esperaría la orden para actuar.

Con todo organizado, Kakashi y Tsunade aguardaban en el edificio de la Hokage. Ambos presentían que la batalla se iba a liberar, pues era el momento perfecto. No sabían cuál era la cantidad de enemigos, ni tampoco su potencial. Después de la Invasión de Pein, esta noche iba a ser la prueba necesaria para demostrar que Konoha ya no era la misma y que esta vez, su aldea iba a ser defendida con la fuerza de su Hokage y la de sus ninjas.

**-** Kakashi, quiero que estés preparado para la batalla. No quiero dar ninguna ventaja.  
**-** Ok, Tsunade. Estoy preparado.  
**-** Me pregunto quién será esta vez.. ¿Kumogakure o Iwagakure?  
**-** Iwagakure tenía una guerra con Sunagakure esta tarde. No creo que tengan ejército para atacar dos frentes. Más bien diría..  
**-** ¡Tsss! Aun no tenemos información de la guerra. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke no han vuelto. Espero que todo haya salido bien. No me quiero imaginar lo peor..  
**-** Tsunade, conozco a mis alumnos mejor que tú. Sé que volverán con vida y y que todo estará bien. No subestimes al team siete. Después de todo, _somos_ héroes.  
**-** ¡Jaaaa! ¿Cómo es que haces bromas en este momento Kakashi?  
**-** ¿Eh? Pero..  
**-** Es cierto. El team siete es la mejor arma de Konoha. El enemigo es quien debe temernos.  
**-** .. no estaba bromeando.  
**-** Lo sé, lo sé. Igual, tenemos cosas de las que preocuparnos ahora. Dejaremos el tema por el momento.  
**-** Así es. Les daremos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

Mientras los aldeanos dormían, los shinobis de Konoha estaban a cargo de sus puestos. La agradable noche de primavera estaba muy tranquila. Tan así que se confundían el ambiente de armonía con la defensa de la aldea. Por momentos se pasaba por la cabeza de los ninjas que ojala no ocurriera el ataque y que todo terminara en paz. Era el deseo de todos. Pero..

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraba el grupo de patrullaje externo. Al mando de Shino, estaban encargados de detectar a los enemigos a largas distancias. Como estaba acompañado de miembros de su clan, juntos podían enviar insectos bastante lejos para poder anticiparse rápidamente al ataque. Contaban con grandes beneficios: al ser pequeños y sigilosos, sus insectos no eran detectados por nadie, así que tenía altas probabilidades de retornar con información. Eso fue lo que hicieron. Sus bichos volaban por todas partes, mientras los Aburame esperaban que volvieran con noticias. Sólo precisaban uno que diera la alerta del enemigo. Además, también los acompañaba un miembro del clan Yamanaka, que esperaba la detección para avisar a la División de Inteligencia. Se sentía un poco incomodo porque no le gustaban los insectos, pero ese era su trabajo así que no tenía otra opción.

Pasado un rato, algunos insectos comienzan a retornar. Era hora de procesar la información.

**-** Enemigo detectado.  
**-** ¿Enemigo?  
**-** Sí, es uno solo. Está a unos kilometros de aquí.  
**-** Hm. Debemos informar a Konoha.  
**-** Inato, comunícame con la División de Inteligencia.  
**-** Ok.

Inato era el miembro del mismo clan de Ino. Al igual que los de su clan, llevaba el pelo largo de color rubio. Recién había logrado su ascenso como jounin. No era del todo experto en el arte de las batallas, pero sí en realizar sus técnicas en las que era especialista. Luego de recibir la orden de Shino, comienza la conexión y la transmisión de información.

**-** ¡Tenemos información del grupo de patrullaje externo, Ibiki!  
**-** Comuníquenme con él.  
**-** Listo.

**-** Dime, Shino.  
**-** Detectamos a un enemigo que se dirige caminando lentamente hacia aquí. Se encuentra a muy pocos kilómetros, así que ya debe estar por llegar.  
**-** Pero, ¿cómo es que sabes que es un enemigo y no un ninja corriente?  
**-** Por un detalle muy particular. Lleva una capa larga de color blanca con nubes celestes. El mismo tipo de capa que llevaban los Akatsuki.  
**-** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Akatsuki? ¡Voy a informar a la Hokage!

**-** Tsunade, el grupo de patrullaje externo detectó a alguien llegando a la aldea a poco de aqui. Lleva una capa de color blanca con nubes celestes, similar a la de Akatsuki.  
**-** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Akatsuki?! ¡Imposible! Esa organización murió junto a Obito y Madara. Están todos muertos y sus almas selladas. Debe haber una confusión.

**-** Inato, avisa a tu grupo que mantengan la misma postura. Sigan observando a ese hombre y si se acerca demasiado, deténgalo.  
**-** Ok, Hokage.

La información llego a la División de Inteligencia para que sea procesada. A su vez, éstos la comunicaron a Tsunade para que diera su orden. Y ella, a través del Yamanaka que se encontraba en el edificio, dio la orden al grupo de Shino para que vigilaran a ese hombre. El enemigo finalmente parecía haber mostrado su cara. La descripción hacía pensar que pertenecía a alguna organización similar a Akatsuki. Llevaba el mismo tipo de capa pero de diferente color. ¿De qué se trataba? Era necesario seguir investigando y aguardando en sus puestos. La orden era seguirlo de cerca. Y así ocurría, cuando de repente..

**-** ¡Nos ha detectado! ¡Se dirige muy rápidamente hacia aquí!  
**-** ¿Qué hacemos, Shino?  
**-** Inato, avisa a la Hokage que vamos a entrar en combate.  
**-** Pero, esa no es nuestra orden..  
**-** No hay tiempo. De hecho..

**-** ¡Huoooola-oooola-oooola! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?  
**-** .. el enemigo está aquí. ¿Quién eres?  
**-** Soy Ikari. Un gusto conocerlos. ¿Y ustedes?  
**-** El clan Aburame.  
**-** ¿Aaaah? Mmm. No los conozco del todo. Pero bueno, igual van a morir así que..  
**-** Así que eres un enemigo.  
**-** No soy tu enemigo. ¡Soy tu peor enemigo! ¡Jajajaja!

En las afueras de Konoha iba a dar inicio la batalla. Ese hombre era un enemigo. Se trataba de Ikari. Llevaba una capa blanca como había descrito Shino. Su cabello era corto, de color rojo y usaba una bandana corriente negra. Tenía una apariencia juvenil y su personalidad era bastante divertida. Podría tratarse de un ninja inexperto. Y eso era lo que había que comprobar.

El grupo de Shino comenzó el ataque. Envió una gran cantidad de insectos a rodear a su rival. Si realmente lo agarraban, iban a absorber hasta su última gota de chakra. Ikari termino atrapado en aquella gran ola de bichos. Su cuerpo quedó totalmente cubierto de ellos. Pero algo extraño pasaba: su chakra no parecía agotarse, y por si fuera poco, los insectos caían uno tras otro. La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a subir drásticamente. De alguna manera, el joven de pelo rojo estaba provocando aquello. Mirando más detalladamente, Shino se da cuenta de algo: sus insectos caían por el sofoco que producía su rival. Cuando varios de los insectos que lo rodeaban se desvanecieron incinerados, fue que se percataron de su técnica: su cuerpo estaba cubierto de lava. El de la capa blanca poseía el _Kekkei Genkai_ del _Yoton_.

**-** ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Jajajaja! Les dije que yo era su peor enemigo. Sus insectos no son eficaces con mi cuerpo de lava.

**-** Inato, avisa a Ibiki sobre las habilidades de Ikari.  
**-** Ok.

Sin dudas era el peor de los comienzos. El grupo de patrullaje estaba frente a un enemigo difícil de derrotar con sus técnicas. Los insectos nada podían hacer con la lava. Evidentemente, eran necesarios los refuerzos. Mientras Tsunade preparaba la estrategia, los Aburame no tuvieron otra alternativa que aguantar a su rival. Ikari empezó su ofensiva. Utilizó su técnica _Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego_ provocando que los de Konoha rompieran su formación. No había forma de enfrentar a un usuario de _Yoton_ y _Katon_ con los insectos. Por eso, lo único que podían hacer era defenderse. Los Aburame comenzaron a huir de a uno mezclándose con los arboles que están en la entrada de la aldea. La idea de Shino fue separar a los suyos para que Ikari los fuera a buscar uno por uno. Era arriesgado ya que al separarse perdían fuerza. Pero si todo salía bien, podían crear el tiempo necesario para que lleguen los refuerzos.

**-** ¡Jajaja! Cobardes. ¿Me hacen jugar a las escondidas? Ok.. Ok.. jugaré.

El joven de capa blanca comenzó su búsqueda. Se metió entre los árboles persiguiendo a cada uno de ellos. Pero no parecía estar interesado en los Aburame. Pasaba muy cerca de ellos y no les atacaba, quizás porque sabía que tenía la ventaja y su idea era ir directo por su líder. Los árboles que pisaba se prendían fuego, mientras que el suelo se incineraba. Dejaba rastros de lava por todos lados. Al arder, su cuerpo brillaba e iluminaba aquella oscura zona del bosque. Al pasar unos minutos de persecución, gracias a que se mueve bastante rápido, pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. Mientras saltaba de un árbol hacia otro, se le aparece en frente Ikari y le da un golpe fuerte, tumbándolo en el piso. Se dirige hacia él, lo levanta tomándolo del cuello y lo apoya contra un árbol. Apenas podía dejarlo hablar porque su cuerpo le producía quemaduras. ¿Pero.. quién era?

**-** Dime. Tú no utilizas esos insectos. Así que debes tener un rol especial..  
**-** ¿Piensas que te lo diré..?  
**-** Jeh! Escuche que tu líder te ordenó avisarle a tu aldea sobre mí.  
**-** Grrrr.. ¡suéltame!  
**-** ¡Jajajaja! ¿Piensas que lo haré?  
**-** ¡Maldito!  
**-** Pues, no te voy a matar. Sólo quiero que avises a tu aldea que no deben preocuparse por mí. Mis compañeros deben haber ingresado ya. Avísales. ¡Jajajaja!

Parados encima de las puertas de Konoha, cuatro sombras observan la aldea. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus capas blancas. Seguramente, eran los compañeros que Ikari había mencionado. Su momento había llegado y sin tiempo que perder, se dispersan y comienzan a moverse por la aldea..


	17. CAPITULO 16: LA DEFENSA DE KONOHA - P2

Bajo la luz de la luna, la batalla en Konoha había iniciado. El equipo de patrullaje externo encontró al primero de los cincos atacantes. Su nombre es Ikari y lleva consigo una larga capa de color blanco. Es un usuario del _Yoton_, un poderoso Kekkei Genkai. Cuando empezó el combate, la ventaja fue claramente para el joven, pues los insectos de los Aburame no eran resistentes a las altas temperaturas de la lava. Algunos morían sofocados y otros incinerados. Es por eso que a través de Inato, el joven Yamanaka, comunican a la División de Inteligencia la situación solicitando refuerzos.

**-** Entendido. Hay que avisarle a la Hokage. No es un rival cualquiera.  
**-** Ok. La conexión esta lista.

**-** Tsunade, tenemos las características del enemigo: utiliza el elemento de lava. Los del patrullaje externo no pueden enfrentarse a este tipo.  
**-** ¿Lava? Ok, enseguida enviare al equipo de soporte.

**-** ¡Ebisu, dirige tu equipo a las afueras de Konoha! ¡Quiero que apoyes al equipo de Shino!  
**-** Sí, Tsunade.

Así el equipo de Ebisu iba en camino para dar soporte a los Aburame. Mientras esto ocurría, Ikari salió a buscar a los que habían huido. Para sorpresa de todos, no fue en busca de los usuarios de insectos ni de su líder, sino que directamente persiguió a Inato. Sabía perfectamente que él era la conexión entre la aldea y el grupo de patrullaje. Al rato, pudo encontrarlo y agarrarlo. Lo tenía tomado del cuello contra un árbol, provocándole quemaduras en su cuerpo y asfixiándolo con su alta temperatura. Burlándose, le pidió que avisara a los suyos que sus compañeros podrían estar en la aldea. Y así era. Los cuatro compañeros de Ikari habían llegado a la puerta de Konoha sin ser detectados. Sin tiempo que perder, se dispersaron para la ofensiva.

**-** Tenemos una misión que cumplir. No pierdan el tiempo.  
**-** Ok.  
**-** Yes.  
**-** Ok.

Velozmente se dividieron por todos los sectores de Konoha. Se movían por los tejados de los hogares y comercios de la aldea. Aparentemente, su idea no era destruirla ya que sino la ofensiva hubiera sido inmediata, tal como lo hizo Pein aquella vez. Tenían algún plan entre manos o quizás buscaban algo. La pregunta era qué.

El color blanco de sus capas relucía con la luz de la luna. Pareciera que estuvieran vestidos para la ocasión. Pero eso los convertía en objetivos fácil de detectar. Y no solo eso, sino que contaban con un olor distinto a los de la aldea. Esto era justo lo que el líder del equipo de patrullaje interno necesitaba. Mientras que Kiba se movía de un lugar a otro, utilizaba su olfato para detectar alguna presencia no familiar. Lo acompañaban miembros de su clan, entre ellos su hermana Hana. Los Inuzuka se especializan en técnicas de rastreo a través del olfato. Siempre llevan a sus perros que también luchan junto con ellos. Aprovechando sus cualidades, logran interceptar a uno de los atacantes.

**-** ¡Detente! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!  
**-** Mmm.  
**-** ¿Quién eres?  
**-** Mmm.  
**-** ¡Oye, pregunté quién eres!  
**-** Mmm.  
**-** Grrr.. ¡Respóndeme! ¡Pregunté.. QUIÉN ERES!  
**-** ¡Ya déjalo Kiba! Es evidente que te no va a responder. Tenemos que atacarla.- decía Hana.

Se trataba de una chica con cabello corto y de color verde pálido. Tenía un rostro bonito y parecía algo tímida. Sus ojos eran de color café y estaban maquillados con un tono muy parecido al color de su pelo. Transmitía una mirada de inocencia, tal como una pequeña niña. No pareciera ser alguien hostil. Pero no era tiempo para confiarse. Si estaba allí era porque tenía planeado entrar en la ofensiva.

**-** Pue.. Puedo.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, chico tonto?- dijo ella.  
**-** ¿Jaaah? ¿A quién le dijiste tonto?  
**-** Eeh.. Ehh.. a ti, tonto.  
**-** Grrrr.. ¡Deja de llamarte tonto!  
**-** Te.. te gustan.. ¿Te gustan las flores y su aroma?  
**-** ¿De qué hablas?  
**-** Mira.. te lo enseñaré. ¿Sí?

Aquella chica abre sus manos y empieza a liberar un dulce aroma por ellas. Akamaru comienza a ladrar como símbolo de alerta. De repente, uno de los ninjas de este escuadrón comienza a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba ella. Parecía que había caído en alguna especie de hechizo que lo dominaba. A la orden de Kiba, todos dan unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar inhalar ese aroma. Sin lugar a duda, lo que libero la chica de capa blanca parecía ser alguna sustancia que a través del olfato, podía dominar los demás sentidos. El encanto de aquella chica inocente y su habilidad jugaban una mala pasada a todos aquellos que la fueran a enfrentar.

**-** Mmm. Estoy triste..  
**-** ¡Tsss! Deja de jugar con nosotros.  
**-** A nadie le gusta mi dulce aroma. Todos.. todos.. se alejan de él.. y de mi.  
**-** Eso no es simplemente aroma.  
**-** Mmm.

Se la notaba ofendida, pues se habían alejado de ella. Ser rechazada no le gustaba para nada. Su habilidad era muy extraña y había que tener cuidado porque las consecuencias podrían ser graves. Nuevamente, emprende un nuevo ataque. Esta vez, simplemente levanta una mano hacia arriba y empieza a largar un montón de pétalos de flores de color azul. Los pétalos comenzaban a rodear la zona liberando un aroma suave y fresco. Cuando aquello se hiciera más amplio, los ninjas de Konoha no tendrían como escapar. Y fue como ocurrió.

**-** ¿Qué.. qué es.. qué es esto?  
**-** ¡No respiren! ¡Aléjense de este lugar!

El aroma era inhalado por los que allí estaban presentes quedando todos hipnotizados. Los efectos del aroma de las flores parecían ser los mismos que el de sus manos, pero claro, cubría un mayor rango de ataque. Era imposible resistirse a ese aire fresco y dulce. Ni Hana ni los Tres Hermanos Haimaru pudieron resistir. Tampoco lo hizo Akamaru. Solo quedaban Kiba y dos ninjas más de pie. Uno de ellos era Abino, del clan Yamanaka. El había seguido las órdenes de su líder al pie de la letra. Pues, tenía que resistir para poder informar lo sucedido. Sin más, intenta comunicarse, pero cuando lo hace, cae bajo los efectos del aroma. Ya no había como dar información a la División de Inteligencia. Para buscar alejarse, Kiba intenta escapar junto al otro que quedaba, saltando al tejado de un hogar, pero son interceptados por la chica de ojos café.

**-** Por.. por qué.. ¿Por qué huyen de mi?  
**-** ¡Tss! ¡Esto.. es problemático!  
**-** Tonto.. pregunté.. ¿Por qué.. se alejan de mi? ¿Acaso.. soy una.. una mala chica?  
**-** ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON NOSOTROS!

Como último recurso, Kiba realiza su _Gatsuga_ pero falla. La chica era más rápida y logró esquivarlo. Ese ataque provocó que por un instante inhale otra vez el aroma. Saca una pequeña bengala de su bolsillo donde estaban los kunais, la enciende y apunta al cielo, mientras sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente, para caer hipnotizado al igual que el otro shinobi que lo acompañaba.

**-** ¡Tsunade!  
**-** Sí, lo acabo de ver. Esa bengala del cielo de color verde pertenece al grupo de Kiba.

La Hokage vio a través de la ventana de su edificio la luz de color verde que salio desprendida de la bengala del Inuzuka. Sin dudas, sabía que algo malo había pasado. Utiliza al ninja del clan de Ino que allí la acompañaba para preguntar a los de la División de Inteligencia si habían recibido alguna noticia del escuadrón de Kiba, pero nada. Ella misma intenta comunicarse con Abino, el que se encontraba en aquel grupo, y no daba señales.

**-** ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que no avisaron sobre el enemigo? Sin dudas cometieron una tontería. Tenemos a un enemigo en la puerta y otro más dentro de la aldea.  
**-** Ikari era un señuelo. Centramos su atención en él y eso permitió la entrada de este.  
**-** No lo detectaron los insectos de los Aburame. Se encargaron del grupo de Kiba. ¿Qué clase de enemigos son? ¿Son Akatsukis? ¡Tss! ¡Quiero saber que hacen aquí!  
**-** No te desesperes, Tsunade. Yo mismo iré a revisar la zona de Kiba.  
**-** Ten cuidado, Kakashi. Te necesito al cien por ciento.

Los descuidos de las unidades de patrullaje estaban costando caro. Dos miembros con capas blancas se enfrentaron a los de Konoha y controlaron sus batallas. Además, habían otros tres recorriendo la aldea. La ayuda para el grupo de Shino iba en camino, mientras que Kakashi se dirigía a la zona de batalla donde el grupo de Kiba había caído, para averiguar qué había sucedido.

Antes de perder más tiempo, el ninja copia comienza su camino saltando velozmente de un edificio a otro. De repente, activa su _Sharingan_ y con un kunai en la mano, detiene a un ninja que lo ataca por sorpresa con una espada grande. Así es: frente a él estaba uno de los atacantes de capa blanca. Pudo detectarlo al salir del edificio de la Hokage, por eso su sorpresa no surtió efecto. Al parecer se dirigía al mismo lugar de donde él venía. ¿Su objetivo era Tsunade?

**-** Kakashi Hatake. El ninja del Sharingan.  
**-** Parece que me conoces.  
**-** De hecho, conozco a todos los de tu aldea.  
**-** ¡Espera! ¡Tú..! _No, no puede ser. Es mi imaginacion._  
**-** No sospeches nada. No me conoces.  
**-** ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas en esta aldea?  
**-** No te puedo decir quién soy exactamente, pero si decirte que este grupo de ninjas me pertenece.  
**-** Así que eres su líder.  
**-** Exacto. Somos la organización **Aozora**.  
**-** ¿Aozora? ¿Tienen algo que ver con Akatsuki?  
**-** ¿Akatsuki? No vuelvas a insultarnos. No somos tan repugnantes. Nosotros luchamos para mantener la paz entre las aldeas. Nuestro lema es:

_El cielo de color azul con nubes blancas, los árboles del bosque reinan en la tierra, mientras que en el viento se respira armonía._

**-** Suena irónico que protejan la paz de las aldeas entrando sin permiso en una de ellas.  
**-** Digamos.. que tenemos nuestros motivos.  
**-** Sé que no me los dirás. Así que..

Kakashi se lanza con el kunai en su mano izquierda y el _Raikiri_ en la otra para atacar al líder de Aozora. Ambos chocan sus armas en el cielo y se miran fríamente. Cuando detiene la espada de su rival, lanza el golpe con su técnica de rayos a su cuerpo. Pero, haciendo fuerza con su espada, el líder se repele de Kakashi lanzándose hacia atrás y evita el ataque. Era un ninja muy hábil. Al igual que sus compañeros, llevaba una capa blanca con nubes celestes. Su cabello era muy fino y largo, de color blanco. Sus ojos eran bien oscuros y resaltaban con el color que predominaba en el. Además, llevaba una espada grande, muy parecida a Kubikiribocho, la espada de Zabuza. Y lo más importante es que era el líder de esa extraña organización.

La defensa de Konoha continuaba. Kiba y Shino no pudieron hacer frente a sus rivales. Ahora, era el turno de Kakashi, que se encontraba cara a cara con el responsable del ataque enemigo. Por otro lado, faltan aparecer dos atacantes más. ¿Podrá defenderse la aldea de la ofensiva de Aozora?Además, ¿qué quiso decir el líder con eso de que defienden la paz de las aldeas? Acaso, ¿no son un enemigo directo o sí?.


End file.
